The stalker
by elessar73
Summary: Charlie became the target of a stalker..the situation got worse, when the stalker slipped into madness. Could Don read the signs, and find the connection between several homicides and the threat against Charlie?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own `Numb3rs´**

**The stalker**

**by elessar 73**

1. chapter

**It comes with roses**

Charles Eppes unlocked the door to his office at CalSci-University.

After his last class, which had ended minutes ago, he had decided to finish the gradation of remaining papers left behind on his desk, before he went home.

It was just 5.30 p.m., still early and more than enough time to finish his work.

A smile played around the corner of his mouth, his father had invited his brother Don and his fellow agents to spend the evening together at the Craftman´s house. They havn´t seen each other for quite a while.

All of them were emerged in their work.

He looked forward to see them all, just a little small talk, a couple of beer and a good dinner, almost perfect.

A slight shadow passed over Charlie´s face, he became a little sad, thinking about his girlfriend Amita, who was on a trip to India, to visit her parents and get back in touch with family and friends, to inform them about her work and success in the USA and of course fill them in into the relationship with him.

They both came along very well, Charlie loved spending time with her and he had serious thoughts about moving in together.

When Amita was back, it was time for a decision.

He had to admit, that he really missed her. He missed her soft voice, when she whispers in his ear, her tender embrace, the involuntary contacts, almost everything she did.

He would have done everything to hear her voice right now.

But right now he couldn´t reach her, she was somewhere on the Ganges, enjoying a river cruise with her family from Kanpur to Kalkutta.

He couldn´t stop a smile, ´_Leave it Eppes´_ he told himself,´_ there was work to do and no time for daydreaming´ ._

With a sigh he stepped into his office and stopped death in his tracks, he was surrounded by a strange odour making it hard to breath.

Charlie coughed heavy. He didn´t get enough air in his lungs and soon he felt a little dizzy.

He reached out his left arm, searching for support at the doorframe, he closed his eyes, tried to clear his vision which started to get blurry.

After a while he could see clearer again and he noticed that his desk was covered with red roses, his mouth dropped open.

_´What was that?´_

He frowned, his door was locked ,wasn´t it ?

_Who had distribute all those roses?_

There was no time for questions, he had to get rid of the flowers and their unbearable scent.

He made it to the window on shaky legs and opened it, leaning a little to the outside, he inhaled deep , filling his lungs with fresh air.

He definite had a problem with roses.

As a child he had developed an allergy to them.

Charlie´s brown eyes grew nearly black with grief, when he remembered that particular day, they spotted the allergy and its after-effect.

_His mother Margaret used to have the backyard planted with roses from different species varied in colour and size._

_She spent a good part of the day caring for them._

_After her marriage with Alan Eppes and the birth of her first son Don, Margaret had from the bottom of her heart decided to be a mother and thought about starting work again partly, when Don was old enough for the kindergarten, but when she became pregnant with Charlie she skipped those plans._

_At no time she regretted her decision, but she found out, that she needed something for her own, a place where she could be free._

_Charlie with his special gift was a challenge and sometimes it was difficult for her to keep up._

_Charlie produced so many questions,his brain never seemed to stop - now and again she needed a break to regain her strength._

_And Don, of course, was a challenge of his own, he enjoyed sports and games and more than once he came home, injured and messed up._

_Margaret always found a way to master her sons, she loved them more than anything else, but she needed a bit freedom_

_And that place was her yard, her safe haven._

Charlie felt a sting in his heart, when he reminded that his mother had to surrender her roses because of him.

_He was four years old and loved to hang around with his he wasn´t interested in flowers, he just sat on the meadow, a sheet of paper on his lap, a pencil in the hand, writing down numbers._

_From time to time he looked up to his mother, smiling at her, when they locked eyes and than he turned towards his numbers again._

_When Charlie had finished a sum he called his mother to take a look, his impressive brown eyes spreading out joy and pride._

_However, at that significant day,it was just the same._

_When he called out to his mother, Margaret stepped to him, glancing over his small shoulder on the sheet of paper._

_" That is amazing,Charlie.", she said in her soft voice,tapping his shoulder with one hand._

_Charlie´s eyes lit up like a candle, his mother´s praise used to have this effect on him._

_Margaret whirled through his dark curly hair._

_" You are a genius, sweetheart." And then she handed him a wonderful, yellow rose._

_"Thank you, mommy." Charlie was taken aback,he knew how much his mother cared about her roses. _

_When he gained one, he must be loved very much._

_" You deserve it, I´m very proud of you,kiddo."_

_Charlie beamed and couldn´t think about something to he managed a tender " I love you, mommy." and then he returned to his numbers._

_The rose laid beside him in the grass._

_Shortly Charlie was engage in his math and didn´t remark when his mother spoke again:" Charlie, I need to go in, Don will be here in about 45 minutes and I need to fix lunch, okay?"_

_She looked at her son, but he didn´t react, Charlie was lost in thoughts._

_She shook her head slightly, ´where will this end?´,and left him in the backyard with his maths._

_After a few minutes Charlie began to feel unwell, he lifted his head, his eyes searched for his mother, but he couldn´t find her._

_He felt anxiety rising and suddenly it was difficult to breath right._

_Rapidly the situation got worse._

_His throat seemed to be lace up and he coughed heavy with the intention to clear it and get air in his lungs._

_But it didn´t help much, his breathing became ragged._

_He didn´t know what to do, he couldn´t breath, he couldn´t scream,he couldn´t move....Charlie was alone. `Where was mommy?´_

_With a great effort he came to his knees and crawled forward, but he only made a few inches before he collapsed on the ground, slipping into unconsciousness._

_Margaret was unaware of what happened in the was engaged in preparing lunch._

_She had voted for chicken wings and french fries, something both boys liked._

_She fumbled with the chicken when she heard the school bus stopped and running steps approched the front door._

_The door flew open and Don entered the house in a run._

_" Mommy!", his excited vioce filled the room._

_A smile on her face she answered:" In the kitchen, Donnie."_

_When he arrived she turned around to hug him. " How was your day, so far?"_

_"Okay.", came the repley in a clipped voice._

_Margaret frowned, she knew her son pretty well, usually Don talked nonstop when he came home, his silence now was odd and Margaret had the feeling that _

_something had happened._

_" Donald Alan Eppes," she announced him firm," don´t lie to me."_

_Don flushed, he wondered how his mother always knew, when something was going on._

_" Mmmmhh,", he was stalling, " just a little argument, mom, nothing serious..."_

_"Donnie!", Margaret wasn´t convinced, but she decided to leave it for later._

_She rubbed through his dark hair and Don felt relieved, but he knew for sure, that this conversation wasn´t over._

_He figured out, that changing the subject would distract his mother._

_" I´m hungry mom, what and when can we eat?"_

_Margaret stifled a smile.´Really smart, Donnie.´ But she played along._

_" A few more minutes, sweetheart, we have chicken wings and french fries."_

_Don´s face lit up, his favourite food, the day turned out to be pretty good._

_He stepped impatiently from one foot to the other. " Mommy...", he pulled at Margaret´s shirt to get her attention, but she ignored him, " I´m really hungry, mommy."_

_Finally she redeemed him." Go find you brother, he´s in the backyard."_

_Don turned straight on his heels and dashed through the backdoor into the yard._

_He shouted his brother´s name, but Charlie didn´t react upon._

_" Oh come on, buddy, it´s lunchtime and I´m starving!"_

_Don sighed, his nerdy brother could be a pain in the ass, damn it._

_Don´s eyes roamed the meadow, looking for a sign of life from his brother._

_Suddenly he discovered a mop of dark hair._

_Crying out Charlie´s name, he raced toward the motionless figur. Don dropped to his knees and turned Charlie on the back._

_Charlie´s eyes were closed and his breathing was ragged and hollow._

_Don clapped Charlie´s cheek, trying to wake him up. " Please,open your eyes little one.", he plead, but they remained close._

_Don gave up and headed back for the house, calling his mother._

_" Mooooommmmyyy, hurry, Charlie won´t wake up, please help!", tears streamed down his face, " Mommy!"_

_By the sound of Don´s voice Margaret felt cold fear rise inside her heart, the plates and silverware dropped unnoticed to the floor._

_She stumbled into the backyard and ran to Charlie on shaky legs._

_Don followed her and watched horrified as she dropped beside Charlie and pulled him into a sitting position._

_She kissed him on the forehead " Charlie, sweetheart, please wake up."_

_She searched for a pulse and when she found one, she relaxed a little, she turned her head towards Don. " Donnie, call 9-1-1, you know how to do it right?!"_

_Don nodded and vanished into the house to make the call._

_The ambulance arrived timely to save Charlie´s life._

_Charlie had suffered an anaphylacic shock,generated by the roses._

_He had to stay in the hospital for several days._

_During this time, all the roses had vanished from the yard and were replaced by other flowers._

Because of anti-allergic and therapy Charlie had developed a toleration against the cause of the allergic, but that amount of roses,in a closed room, was too much to bear.

Charlie took a few more deep breaths , prepared himself to turn around and face his problem.

He seized a trash bag, bestowed in a cupboard and began to throw the roses into it.

He worked quick and tried to avoid as much breathing as possible, but soon he noted, that his breathing became ragged again.

But he pushed along, wanted to finish this work.

He was so engaged,that he didn´t remark his brother Don standing in the door and staring with concern at the scene in front of him.

Seeing Charlie surrounded by roses, made Don´s heart clench in fear, he had a good memory of that specific day as well.

" Hey buddy,what the hell is going on?" Don´s voice had an anxious tone, he got near Charlie and pushed him firmly away from the threat.

Charlie sighed with relief, by now he was gasping for air. He stumbled to the window and took a deep breath, but he ended up heavy coughing.

Don looked at him, he realized that his brother was swaying on his feets. Charlie´s face was pale and had an unhealthy tinge of blue around the lips.

Don´s concern grew.

After what seemed to be an eternity all the roses were clear away and Don fanned with his hands to expel the remaining scent.

"Wow...Charlie, what was that?"

Meanwhile Charlie had regained some of his colour, the faint blue had vanished and his breathing was regular again.

He shook his head. " I have no idea....kind of esteem, who knows?"

Charlie tried to degrade the incident, he didn´t want to think about who had break into his office and left the roses.

Don remaind skeptical, it was noticeable in his voice." Charlie, that kind of esteem or what ever it was, can kill you, you aware of that, right."

Charlie paled again, " Of course I know, how can I forget this..... but noone else does..."

Charlie bent his head,the day turned out to be a mess.

´_Not f I can help it´, _he thought, _´he was so pleased by the prospect of a kind evening, a few roses wouldn´t ruin it.´_

Don perceived the sadness, that filled the room, but before he could react Charlie had found his composure and faced Don directly.

"So,what are you doing here, need my help on a case?"

Don was stunned, a minute ago Charlie was near tears and now that, okay, when Charlie didn´t want to talk about it, he could leave it, for now, but they would have to talk about it, later.

A smile crept upon Don´s face." No case, I just came to say ´hello´and pick you up.."

Charlie went back to his desk and took a seat.

" Well..that´s a little unusual, almost an anomaly."

Both brothers smiled, remembering the day Charlie lost a game of chess against their father, because of a little distraction caused by Don and the word `anomaly´ and its spelling.

The mood had brighten extremly and Don relaxed visibly.

_´Maybe Charlie was right, and it was nothing serious´... _but his instincts told him something else, he would observe the trend and find out what to do.

Don leaned forward and touched Charlie´s shoulder." So come on, let´s get out of here, you can rest at home."

Don was halfway to the door, the trash bag in one hand, when he remarked, that Charlie didn´t follow.

He turned around, finding Charlie still behind his desk.

Don raised his eyebrowns inquiring.

Charlie cleared his throat:" Well, first of all I´m here with my own car, I can drive by myself and secondly I still have work to do, those tests," Charlie pointed to a stack of paper on his desk," need to be assessed."

Don waved his free hand in an attempt to stop Charlie´s oral fluency.

"Oh come on, forget about it, buddy, I guess the work will still be here tomorrow and I drive you back to CalSci in time for your first class. Dad is waiting, and when I´m right, we have his super special lasagne tonight."

Don could nearly taste the tomatosauce and the handmade pasta..... a dream.

By the sight of Don, eyes closed and obviously dreaming of their father´s cooking skills,Charlie delivered," I guess you are right."

He came to his feet, grabbed his backpack and followed his brother.

* * *

The two brothers were unaware of the green eyes observing them from the other end of the floor.

The eyes grew dark with hate and contempt, seeing the roses despised in such a way.

In a unconscious motion the woman tighten the grip around her left wrist, driving her fingernails deep into the soft flesh on the inside of her forearm.

She scratched until she felt blood dropping down.

_´Eppes will have to learn a lesson, nobody despised her, nobody....Eppes will learn,soon.´_

**Thank you for reading, I hope you like it so far..**

**There is a lot more to come...Please review, but be kind...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi**! **Thank you so, so much for your reviews, I really appreciate them**.

**I hope you like the 2. chapter as well...just let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own ´Numb3rs**

**The stalker**

**by elessar 73**

**Let the game start**

Mary Clark dashed into her apartment, breathless and panting.

`_How could he do that? How could Charlie allow someone to throw her roses away-they were meant for him.´_

* * *

Her apartment was seated in a residental building only a few minutes away from the CalSci-campus.

To be honest, the apartment was way too expensive for her, she spent a good part of her gain for the stack and incidental expenses.

In the middle of each month she was literally running out of money. But she didn´t care, she worked as a cook at the commons of Cal Sci and her superior, Paul Hold, who really adored her, allowed her to take the leftovers back she wouldn´t die of hunger and she didn´t need much more.

The view outside her bedroom window was reward enough for all her renunciation and it was worth it.

From there she had the perfect outlook on the CalSci-parking lot.

She could stand there for hours, just staring at Charlie´s blue Prius and waiting motionless for her love to appear, hoping to catch the faintest sight of Charles Eppes.

But right now she had to take care of her arm. She rushed into the bathroom, opened a mirrow cabinet and grabbed a first aid packet.

Drops of her blood fell to the ground and formed a pattern,which Dr. Eppes with certainty would have liked to analyse.

Mary frowned by the view of it,hate sweept over her, she was bleeding because of him. ´_Damned Eppes, he ruined everything!´_

`_You must calm down_.´she told herself,´_you need to think straight and figure out what to do.´_

She inhaled deep and when she was composed enough she began to clean her wound.

She hold her wrist under cold,running water and winced, when a stabbing pain radiated through the arm.

Mary squeezed her green eyes shut, the room started to spin a little.

When it stopped, she opened her eyes again and perceived her reflected image, a mask of hate with an insanity smirk on her lips.

_´He will feel the pain, too!´_

She warded off , teared the packet open and dressed her wrist tightly.

After she was content with her work, she cleaned up the bathroom and made it to her outlook, in the hope to catch a glimpse of her love.

* * *

Mary gazed through the window, reflecting the first time she caught sight of Charlie.

He strolled into the commons, his dark curls whipped with every step he made, his dark brown eyes spread out excitement and his cheek flushed while he explained something to his company.

Now and then, he pointed with his index finger in the air, describing circels or whatever.

By the look of it, he seemed to be a student,dressed in jeans and a plain blue t-shirt, engrossed in a debate with his teacher.

Mary recognized the ´teacher´as Larry Fleinhardt, one of CalSci´s tenured professors for astro-physics.

So she came to the assumption, that the young man must be his grade student.

Her eyes were fixed on him and when the two men reached the counter, she strained her ears, to get as much informations as possilble.

" Okay Larry, I´ve got it, I´ll do the calculation tomorrow after office hours." The young man smiled genuine at the professor.

Mary felt her heart contract,the smile was so much alike the one of her little brother Mickey and those curls.

This was an omen.... this was the man she had waited for.

The sound of Fleinhardt´s repley brought her back to reality.

"Well Charles, do you really think this will be early enough." He raised one hand to his ear and rubbed it, a little absent-minded.

Charles pattered the shoulder of the older man. " Don´t worry Larry, everything will turn out fine."

The professor nodded.

First Mary was a little irritate by the familiarity of their talk, but it didn´t bother her too much, maybe this was the way teachers talked to their students,who knew?

After they had ordered a coffee and a glass of milk, they were gone.

Mary needed a while to progress what just had happened. She had fallen in love.

After work she began to do some research about the man, who had just stepped into her life.

She was astoud,when she spotted, that the guy wasn´t a student, but a professor for applied mathematics.

His name was Charles Eppes, a genius by the word and he belonged to her, Mary Clark.

She couldn´t believe it, her mother would be so proud of her.

_´Mother,´ _Mary´s thoughts grew dark,_´now you will see, I´m worth to be loved, and this time you will not take this love away from me....you can´t, he belongs to me!´_

In the following days, Mary attempted to find out as much as possible about the professor.

She googled him, found several articels and books he had already published and tried to get familiar with it.

But the math stuff was to much for her, all the numbers and equations didn´t do her not well. She understood almost nothing and began to doubt, if she could hold up with him.

_´But math isn´t everything and even a genius is human.´_ she calmed herself down.

So she turned her attention to the human side of Charles Eppes.

She figured out, that he loved turkey sandwich and a cup of coffee for lunch and sometimes he picked up some strawberry icecream.

To her distress she came across that Charlie was dating a girl, Amita Ramanujan.

She watched them, walking through the halls or across campus, holding hands and kissing each other from time to time.

Charlie´s face beamed evertime he looked at Amita, his brown eyes sparkling.

Mary would have done everything to be the one Charlie adored.

But she did a good job pretending to be the one, in her mind she was the girl, who hold his felt his hand caress her body gentle, a shudder ran through her, when she imagined his lips on hers...._´I will make him forget Amita soon!´_

And then she got lucky, the female threat to her luck left for a vacation to India and she took her chance, brought him red roses, but he just threw them away.

The painful memory dragged her out of her dreams, her body was shaking and silent tears rolled down her face,_´why had he done this?´_

* * *

Through eyes full of tears she spied upon two people approaching the parking lot, one with unruly hairs, whipping in the breeze, engrossed in a discussion with an other man,_´Charlie´,_Mary´s heart skipped a beat.

Sometimes she had seen the other man at CalSci and after she had listen to a talk between the two she knew, that he was Charlie´s brother Don, a FBI-agent and that Charlie consulted for him on cases.

The two brothers got to a black SUV, and both climbed blue Prius remained in the parking lot.

Maybe that would be her chance to adduce Charlie his lesson.

Long after the SUV had bialed, Mary still stood at her window, considering what to do.

* * *

It was well after dark,when Mary left her apartment, dressed in black, in the hope to be almost invisible. Diffrent kind of screwdrivers stuffed in the waisteband of her jeans.

The parking lot was deserted and silent.

Just a few cars had stayed, apparent teachers and students, who were still working in their offices and labs.

Maybe she should skip her plan and wait for a better chance. She stopped in her movement, thinking, but just a moment, she had to do it right now, maybe there won´t be a better chance.

Slowy she crept toward the blue car, trying to hide in the shadow of the trees, enclosing the parking lot. Every now and then she hold on and listened into the darkness. When she felt save enough, she continued her walk.

To play safe was of an essence and so she was startled, when she heard the sound of an opening door.

She cowered beneath a shrub and hoped that she remained unnoticed.

She peered at the source of the noise and made out the shiloutte of two people standing in front of the mainentrance, ready to leave.

Before they said good-bye, they embrassed.

Mary´s pulse began to increase, she closed her eyes when an image of Charlie and her imbued her mind, she could even feel Charlie´s hand on her cheek, his soft lips pressed tight on hers and his tongue forced its way inside.

A moan escaped her mouth, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders, in an attempt to embrasse herself.

Mary´s eyes popped open, reality stroke, she had to the skip that wishful thinking.

She checked upon the people, but found that they had already left, it was time to move on.

* * *

Finally she reached Charlie´s car, she bent down at the front wheel on the driver´s side and pulled her tools out of her waisteband and laid them silently on the asphalt.

Using a srewdriver as a lever she removed the hupcab of the front wheel.

In a moment of inattention the cab crashed to the floor with a bang.

Mary froze immediately, hold her breath and eavesdropped into the darkness...but it stayed silent, and after a while she proceeded with her work.

She eased the four bolts, holding the wheel in place and put the cap back on the wheel.

A devilish smile displayed on her face, a visible sign of the madness pierced her mind.

She came to a standing position and caressed the car slightly, before she turned away she placed a kiss onto the driver´s window.

That would work out fine, she would watch Charlie,and when he would drive away and she would follow and when the car would crash, she would be there to rescue him....the scene was clearly visible in her head _´I will approach the car wreck, will find him hurt and will comfort him...and then he will see clear, will realize that he loves me...I love you., too...Charlie, but you have to understand not to despise me, not like my brother.´_

By the thought of her brother Mary felt pressure rising inside her, she needed a valve, she needed to hurt somebody.

Mary closed her eyes, trying to compose herself, but it didn´t work. Repressed pictures of her brother´s face framed with dark curls infected her mind. He laughed at her,_´I only love mommy, mommy says you are nothing just like your dad., who had left you behind...and mommy only loves me!´_

Mary couldn´t endure more, she just wanted to be loved by her brother and gave him all her love, but Mickey just mocked her- she felt the force of punshing the hateful grin out of Mickey´s face, wanted to see him bleed.

Someone would bleed tonight.

And so Mary had gone on a hunt. She had spotted an appropriate victim soon after she entered the bar in downtown L.A.. Though she was still dressed in her black outfit, it was easy for her to trap the blond curly hair guy, with the promise of some real good fun and made him follow her to a warehouse willingly.

Maybe she could even use the tools still stuck in her waisteband.

* * *

The next day, Mary stood at her observation spot before sunrise,she had come home a half hour ago and hadn´t bother to change her clothes yet. The bloody screwdrivers and the victim´s wallet laid on a table. With a cup of coffee in her hand she waited for Charlie to arrive.

Today was Wendesday, which meant that Charlie had an early class at 8.00 a. after that free time till 12.30 p.m., which gave him the possibility to show up at the common and got a usually did so. By now Mary was pretty well familiar with his schedule and habits. Mary relaxed by the thought of it.

Absorbed in her thoughts Mary missed the arrival of Charles Eppes.

* * *

The black SUV pulled onto the curb and Charlie got off, he leant back in again and thanked his brother for bringing him in so early.

Don waved a hand to stop him." No problem, at least it was my idea to give you a ride home and leave your car here yesterday."

" But I could have taken the bike."

By the look of his brother Charlie had to stifle a grin,Don looked nothing but rested, dark circels under his eyes told the story of a long evening spent with to much beer and embarrassing talk.

_´You deserve it, ´_Charlie thought, but that was a diffrent story,´ _later Charlie would find a way for revenge´._

" Yeah,you could." Don nodded slightly, his head was killing him, he needed an asprin.

" But I promised." He tried a smile on his own. " See you later, buddy...when I remember right, dad said something about leftovers this evening."

The thought of food made Don´s stomach crunch.

_´There was enough time to recover till the evening.´,_he assured himself.

" Okay,bye..." Charlie threw the car door shut and waved one last time at Don, before he turned and headed for his office.

* * *

The noise of a starting engine infused Mary´s bewildered state.

_´Oh no, she had missed Charlie´s arrival. Why hadn´t she paid attention?´_

She only saw his back,_´no, this wasn´t good enough.´_

Her blood began to boil, provoked a wave of hate rushing through her body-hate against herself, her lack of attention.

_´She was a failure, a looser, her mother was right after all.´_

Maria Sophia Clark had done her best to procure her daughter that she was a worthless bitch.

And with every punsh her mother applied on her body Mary believed it more and more.

Mary had tried to find inclination in the relation to her brother Mickey, but he, young as he was had declined her as well, had send her away.

But that was a long time ago, almost an other life.

After she had literally destroyed her past and left her hometown, Mary had gained back parts of her self confidence.

She had hoped to leave her past behind but she was could hear her mother´s hateful voice again and the refusal from her brother, cutting her heart in pieces.

_´Looser, Mary the worthless_...´

It was too much to bear, she tightened her grip around the cup and increased the pressure till it broke.

The potshreds cut through the skin.

A mixture of coffee and blood dropped on the floor, stained it in an odd colour.

Mary didn´t pay attention, the past had reached out their evil hands to drag her deeper into madness.

* * *

When the memory faded, sanity found its way back to the surface.

Mary starred at her hands, shocked she opend them and the remains of the cup crashed to the floor.

She felt nausea rising, her vision faded, with the last bit of strength she had left,Mary made it to the bathroom and vomitted into the sink, distributing bloody

prints all over the hand-basin.

So she missed her chance of looking into Charlie´s face, when he turned around, searching for the one who looked at him.

Mary cried.

_´She was a nobody, torn into pieces and only Charlie could save her.´_

* * *

Charlie walked across campus, he was in a good temper, the memory of the ´roses incident´ had faded and he thought about how he could get even with his brother. Don´s behaviour yesterday evening shouted literally for revenge.

Suddenly he felt his hair rising in his neck, he felt like being observed.

He turned on his heels, was already gone and only a few students strolled along, but didn´t even look his way.

He shook his head, _´ I´m getting paranoid.´_

**There it is, like it? I hope so...look forward to the next chapters to find out, what Don had done and which way Mary had chose to get rid of her memory and what will happen, when Charlie drive home?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks again for the reviews...you are great!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, although their is not much Charlie inside...a lot of Don and FBI-Team.**

**Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own ´numb3rs´.**

**The stalker**

**by elessar 73**

**3. chapter**

**The signs lay plain**

Don Eppes entered the bullpen, a starbucks coffee and a double dose of aspirin had cleared his mind. Still he tried to avoid quick movements, in order to keep the headache abay.

He had enough experience with hang-overs to know exactly what to do. The best thing was to wait,,just sit still as long as possibly and the cause for the unwellness would disappear on its own account.

So he was looking forward to a quiet morning in the office. After two very busy weeks,with an unsual high amount of cases, his team was now assigned to fill in all the missing reports....-

which meant time enough for him to do nothing.

Don smiled, `_Yeah, that would work out perfectly.´_

But he hadn´t count on his fellow agents.

* * *

Megan Reeves was the first one to perceive Don Eppes, as he stepped out of the elevator.

"There he is.", she other agents rose from their seats and took position behind Megan´s desk.

" He didn´t look that good." Colby remarked when he saw the sun-glasses covering Don´s eyes and grinned. "Maybe a little too much beer, and than all the worry!"

The agents giggled.

After his first six pack, their SAC had broken into a flow of words and had related the whole story of the roses-incident in a very colourful speek.

First Charlie had tried to stop him, without much success.

Charlie´s attempts to drew Don´s attention in an other direction only made it peppered his story with anecdotes of their childhood, and while the agents had their fun listening, Charlie ´s indisposition grew.

The best of all was, when Don, swaying on his feets, got up, turned towards Charlie, hugged him tightly and stammered:" I will always take good care of my baby brother, no woman will hurt him....!"

First there was silent, nobody dared to breath.

Charlie stood stunned, his cheek flushed,while the rest of his face paled. And suddenly laughter broke off.

Charlie struggeled to get away from his brother and pushed Don onto the sofa. " You better stay with soda."

Charlie vanished into the kitchen, where Alan was busy cleaning up and returned after a while with a bottle of offered it to Don,who took a swig, distorted his face and grabbed an other bottle of beer instead. "Beer is better.", he announced, a sheepish grin on his face.

After a while the laughter ebbed away and they returned to a more serious conversation, but the image of Don dragging his brother in a protective manner to his chest remained.

* * *

When Don came closer he was greeted by three pairs of eyes, observing him precise and three silly grins.

Don felt uncertainty rising and it was not from the headache.

_´What had happened yesterday?´_

He couldn´t remember much, but if it was something serious Charlie would have told him, wouldn´t he?

"Already here Don?" Colby´s voice echoed loud in his sore head. " Charlie is safe and sound at CalSci? No secret admirer was lurking around the corner?"

_`What?´_

Don couldn´t make much sense out of it and his ignorance was evident on his face.

Megan couldn´t hold on and a loud laugh escaped her, soon attended by Colby and David.

´_Think Don... what have you done...come on Eppes!´_

Don tried hard to recollect.

_´Yeah, he knew, the story of the roses,but there had to be more,- too much beer and laughter and hugging his brother? No, or? Oh yeah, he remember partly, but what was so funny about it?´_

Don thought about how to react.

He stifled a grin, took of the sun-glasses and fought the need of closing his eyes against the bright light.

" Very well then," Don´s voice was cold as ice and reflected all the seriousness he could provide. Given the state he was in,he did an admirable job.

"I wonder if you would still laugh, when the whole situation had turned out bad. You know Charlie could have died."

Don watched his friends closley and felt satisfied when they stopped laughing and looked ashamed at each other.

But it only last a minute, suddenly Colby burst out in laughter again.

Don looked grim._´What was that about? He had thought he had made his point, but apparent there was much more he couldn´t recall.´_

He cleared his throat. " So, Granger, are you ready now..?" Don´s voice had become hard.

Megan and David glanced his way, realizing a glimmer of rage sparkeling in his brown eyes and felt relief for not joining the laughter.

Colby froze immediatley, the last and only time he had heard Don spoke in such a ton, was as he had lied to Don about his old friend Dwayne and his entanglement in an swallowed hard.

"Sorry..I don´t mean to upset you."

Megan felt, that Don´s body relaxed a little and so she took the chance to soften the situation.

"So, Charlie is okay then?" Megan´s voice was tensed, and forced Don to an answer.

He looked straight at her. " Yeah, he is fine, but after yesterday evening and your reaction I guess I have to fix some things...was it really that bad?"

"Not really bad, Don," Colby sat down at the edge of Megan´s desk,feeling more comfortable again "just extremly funny, when you explained, that you would fight off every woman, that would harm Charlie."

Don´s eyes grew wide, he couldn´t remind that part. ´_Oh my god...that´s not good.´_

"The expression on Charlie´s face was beyond description, I never thought someone could pale so much."

"Gosh,...I wonder why he hadn´t mentioned it.." Don shifted from feet to feet, unable to stand still.

The ringing of his telephone saved him from thinking, for now........

* * *

Don took the call, his expression was earnest.

They had a new case,homicide. He briefed his teammades in short words and soon they were on their way to the crime scene.

A yellow tape, fluttering in the breeze, shut off the entrance of a warehouse.

Don and Megan got off the SUV, waiting for Colby and David to arrive in a second car. Don assigned the tasks and soon he walked toward the warehouse, followed by Megan, while the other agents started the investigation outside the building, looking for witnesses and traces.

Before Megan joined Don in the warehouse, she looked around, scanning the environs.

The structure was situated in an industrial area. Most of the buildings looked abandon. Windows were broken and shreds of glass covered the sidewalk. Trash amassed on the street and the air was filled with a smell of decay.

An unfriendly place to work, but the perfect place for a homicide. Megan was sure, the search for witnesses would be fruitless.

Meanwhile Don had walked on the warehouse, he took off his sun-glasses, flashed his badge to the officer holding watch and stepped closer.

The light inside was a little dusky, it took a while till Don´s eyes got accustomed to the twilight, he blinked a few times and when his vision was clear, he absorbed the crime scene.

The porch was almost empty. An old looking, wornout blanket, coloured lucid brown tainted with red marks, apparent blood, laid in the middle of the room.

From above the ceiling hung several ropes with ironhooks fastened at their end. One of those hooks hold the rags of a shirt. Don strained his eyes, but he couldn´t preceive the original colour of the shirt,it was almost tainted red.

Beneath that hook laid a lifeless prone figur, naked down to a pair of boxers.

A huddle of clothes laid in the right corner.

Don´s view was cut off by the coroner and members of the CSI-Team, collecting evidences. But he could see, that the whole body was covered with bloody cuts and nasty swellings.

Don shuddered by the sight of it and stood, suddenly, frozen in shock, when his eyes beheld a mob of curly hair.

A vision of Charlie penetrated his mind-_´no, Charlie was save, he had dropped him up at CalSci.´_.

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, the vision was gone.

Megan had witnessed Don´s reaction from the door, with concern in her eyes, her body tensed in expectation of what to find she stepped behind him.

" Are you alright, here?" Her voice was low, though it had the force to startle him, but he didn´t answer. Megan wondered, if her SAC had heard her, she punshed his shoulder. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine." Don´s voice told other, it was a little shaky, but it became steady when he continued," It´s just those hairs, they reminded me somehow of Charlie." He shrugged his shoulders. " I guess it´s because of the incident with the flowers."

Megan peered at him with amazement, she knew about Don´s tendency to be overprotecting when it came to Charlie, but this was weird.

" What are you talking about, Don?"

Don cleared his throat, he felt a little foolish, even from their position it was obvious, that the corpse had nothing in common with Charlie, and even the curls were blond and not dark brown.

"Nash.. I don´t know, just an uneasy feeling..." Don stammered an explanation. " Just forget about it and let´s start work."

* * *

" He,", Don announced the coroner," you´ve something for us so far?" The coroner looked up from his work, shaking his head.

Don came closer to the victim and had to swallow hard. The victim´s face, or better its remainder was a mess. It was covered with bruises, the skin above the cheeks showed deep cuts and partly the skin was ripped from the skull.

Don had seen a lot of things during his career, but the brutality of this assault was beyond words.

He heard Megan inhale deep and turned around,her face had turned almost white. " I´ll do it Megan, go and help Colby and David."

Megan didn´t need to hear this twice, she turned on her heels and dashed to the was a trained agent as well, but the image of that tortured body made her stomach turn.

Don faced the victim again, absorbed the extent of the injurys.

Besides the cuts and swellings, Don could see, that the shine bone of the left leg had ruptured the skin, the bone stood out in an awkward position, the wrists showed abrasion. Most likley the man was chained. A puddle of blood spread out beneath the body..... that was evil.

Don looked at the coroner inquiring, who noticed eyes on him and looked up again.

"Nothing specific, right now,apperent the man was tortured and then left to bleed to death." The coroner rubbed with his gloved hand over his head." He´s dead for nearly 6 hours, more precised after the autopsy."

Don nodded." Okay,.. do we know who he is?"

" No, there was no wallet, no I.D. or driving licence...I´m sorry."

The coroner returned to his examination and Don left wordless.

* * *

The four agents met outside the building.

Don put his sun-glasses back on, the bright light still hurt his head_,_and the look of the victim didn´t help either.

" You´ve got something?"

Colby and David appeared disappointed. "No,nothing.", Colby reported," no witnesses at all."

"Which is no suprise." David took possession of the report. "Just look around, the area is almost deserted, not even a gang claimed the territory."

" So how it comes, that we found him so early? Coroner says he is dead for approximate 6 hours, means time of death is around 3.00 a.m."

Now it was Megan´s turn to fill in her report."Well, here we get lucky... A teenage couple found him, obviously they use this place for some kind of romantic meeting, they wanted to have some fun before or better instead of school."

"Nice place, they choose." Colby had to comment on,scanning the area again.

"However, they are both shocky, and were brought to Huntington for observation."

Don nodded." Okay, have we their statements?"

Megan looked down at her note-pad." They gave a short one, but I intend to ask them again, go to Huntington and see how they are doing."

" Fine, that´s your task then Megan." Don glanced her way, perceived her slight nod. " The three of us have to do some research concerning the victim, see what CSI had found out , he isn´t identified yet. So let´s get moving." Don clapped in his hands,the discussion was over.

The team splitted up, Megan took David´s black sedan and headed for the hospital and Don drove with his teammades in his SUV back to the FBI-headquater.

* * *

**So, that´s for today, hope you like it and the grammar isn´t that bad at all....**

**There is still much more to come....Mary became more and more obsessed by Charlie and Don struggeled between solving the homicides and keeping an eye on Charlie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story.**

**A special thank to my wonderful beta, jonsmom14, who did a great job.**

**so enjoy the chapter....**

**The stalker**

**by elessar73**

chapter 4

**Betrayal**

Charlie´s morning class was over. He opened the door to his office and stopped short to peer into the room,a little anxious about what he´d find. But to his relief he saw exactly what he expected: stacks of papers besieging his desk.

As Charlie stepped into the room, his memories drifted back to his last class. After years of teaching he was still impressed with how easy it was to get the undivided attention of undergraduates.

His lecture in "Math and Molecules- an Introduction in Fluid Dynamics" was quite a show. Though the Mentos and soda trick was old, it still made its point.

Indeed, it was somewhat impressive, when a few candies forced the soda to escape rapidly out of its bottle. The fizzy fountain was usually treated to astonished shouts by the students.

The initial enthusiasm lessened however, when the students were forced to face the mathematical side of the experiment- and it was sophisticated math.

Charlie smiled. He really liked that part of being a teacher - to see and help others find solutions and understanding for the problems they were working on.

The coin had a second side unfortunately; the paperwork, as Don predicted, was still there.

* * *

Charlie had just graded a few tests when a knock on the door interruped him. The door flew open and Larry walked in.

"Good morning Charles. May I?" The professor asked as he pointed at a chair in front of Charlie´s desk and fell into it before Charlie had a chance to answer.

Charlie sighed, typical Lawrence Fleinhardt.

"Hey Larry, what´s up?" Charlie watched as his mentor dropped a folder on his desk, then leaned back in the chair and with his hands crossed behind his head,stared silently at the ceiling.

Charlie frowned in concern. He was aware of his friend´s tendency to get lost in his thoughts ( he often experienced that phenomenon himself) but Larry didn´t normally stroll into his office to do so - that was strange.

" Larry!" Charlie called out again when the physicist didn´t reply. He pointed at the folder, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

" Huh?" Larry startled."Well,frankly, yes. If you don´t mind, I´d like you to take a look over those papers." The older man opened the folder and handed Charlie at least five sheets of paper.

"What is it, the new valuation on your eleven-dimensional supergravity theory you have talked about lately?" Charlie glanced over Larry´s scrawl before looking up at his friend questioningly. "This has nothing to do with physics.. right?"

Larry placed his right hand on his forehead. The thumb rubbed small circels at his temple as he finally answered." I´m invited to a physics conference in Las Vegas, " He cleared his throat and peered at the ceiling again." And - well - I´m supposed to deliver the opening address."

" Wow Larry, that´s awesome! Why are you so upset about it. This is a great honor." Charlie asked. He was excited for his friend.

Larry nodded his head unenthusiastically. Charlie realized that there was more to it.

" Larry what´s the problem? This isn´t the first time you´ve given a speech, so what is it?"

" Actually, I want you to read it over." Larry´s voice was low, even a little shy.

"Me? Well, this is a suprise. I´m not usually the first person you address for such matters." Charlie fumbled with the sheets of papers and finally laid them back in the folder on his desk, as he waited for an answer with a slight smile on his face.

Larry focused on the man sitting across from him. " Well Charles, I´m fully aware of your spelling problems, but I´m also aware of your talent for creating presentations that impress everyone." Larry´s tone of voice had changed from shy to shrill- obviously he was under a lot of stress.

Charlie blushed at the compliment, but wasn´t sure what it implied. " Thank you, Larry, but...."

" No ´ buts´ Charles." Larry interrupted him." I guess you know pretty well, that you can engage nearly everyone when you start talking - even a group of FBI-agents didn´t stand a chance - so please don´t underestimate your skills."

By now Charlie´s face showed a deep flush. To distract himself, he grabbed the papers again and pretended to read them. When he felt composed enough,he faced his friend with a genuine smile. " Okay, I´ll go over it as soon as possilble..."

Seeing Larry´s shaking head stopped him.

"No,no, no, Charles. You don´t understand."

Charlie studied Larry, eager to hear the reason for his sudden protests.

" I´m leaving in..." Larry checked his watch , " in less than twelve hours.I need the paper revised right now."

Charlie stared at him in shock. That was cutting it close - even for Larry who often lost track of time.

"How long have you known about this?" The folder slammed down on the desk, making Larry jump.

"Actually, I was asked four weeks ago..., but I forgot about it." Larry whispered as he glanced away in shame.

"What a surprise." Charlie smiled. He really liked this man and his eccentricities ." Listen up, I´ll go over your presentation, see what I can do and return it immediately."

"Oh Charles, that´s wonderful! Thank you so, so much.I´ll be here until 5.30." Larry got up and shook Charlie´s hands vigorously.

" I´ve got it Larry."

Once Larry was gone, Charlie returned to work.

He wondered how Larry had managed to become a professor as he picked up the papers and read Larry´s speech. He periodically adapted a joke or made some changes in the wording.

Charlie was so focused on the presentation that he missed lunch.

An intestinal rumbling brought him back to reality. He glanced at the clock. Damn it 2.30 already _- _he was late for class which was scheduled to start right then.

The math professor grabbed his bag,locked his door and hastened toward the lecture hall at the far end of the hall.

He reached it a little breathless and just a few minutes too late. After a short apology, he began the lecture and soon he was caught up in the math.

* * *

Mary stood behind the service counter staring motionlessly toward the door, waiting for Charlie enter the room - but he never did.

It was almost 2.00 , his next class would begin soon, there wasn´t much time left.

_´He wouldn´t dare to let me down again, would he?´_

Thoughts of Charlie consumed her completely, making her unaware of the glances Paul threw her way.

Paul Hold watched Mary curiously. Somehow she looked dazed - her mind anywhere but here.

She had shown up in the mornig with some nasty looking cuts on her hands and a bandage on her wrist. She stammered something about a broken glass, but had insisted she was fit to work.

Paul happily noticed that Mary had put on a little make-up. Her green eyes were accentuated with a fitting eye shadow and eyeliner. She looked really pretty.

Her long blond hair was pulled together to a tight ponytail, but wips of hair had fallen into her face. From time- to- time she blew them up, but soon they fell into the same position.

Paul liked her, but until now Mary had stoically ignored every one of his attempts to get close to her.

Paul refused to give up. As far as he knew, Mary wasn´t involved with anyone and a woman like her shouldn´t be alone.

_´But why was she staring at the door?´_

Paul´s brown eyes observed her closely. He noticed that her hands were clawed into the fabric of her slacks, clenching it tight.

He made a quick decision, it was now or never; with three large steps he walked up and touched her gently upon the shoulder.

Mary whirled around, her face enraged. "What!" She nearly screamed, her eyes radiating anger.

Paul was taken aback. He stepped away and nearly tripped over his own feet, but managed to keep his balance. "S-s-sorry,I didn´t mean to upset you."

He flushed in surprise at her rude reaction.

Mary stared at him in dismay. She needed a few secondes to preceive what had just happened.

Then, within the blink of an eye Mary´s expression gentled. Despite her insanity, she knew that she was obliged to allay Paul. He could not be allowed to detect anything about her relationship with Charlie.

Mary pasted a smile on her face. " I am sorry Paul, you startled me."

"I noticed." Paul smirked shyly.

Mary touched his arm in apology and felt his body relax." Please just don´t do it again. I´m easily alarmed." She stated as she smiled and stared up at him coquettishly. _´Some men are so easy.´_

" Sorry again, I should have thought about that.."Paul blushed even more and turned his face away in shame. Maybe this wasn´t the right time to ask her out. He tried to hide his disappointment and escaped into the kitchen.

A malicious smile decorated Mary´s face. She hadn´t missed Paul´s expression. It had been so easy to snare him. `_What an imbecile.´_

Now that Paul was gone,Mary´s attention returned to the entrance. She searched the room just in case she had missed Charlie´s arrival, but he wasn´t there. He had failed her again.

_´No one betrayed her!´_

Mary was filled with a hot rage. She began to tremble slightly. This was more than she could take, she felt like she was going to lose control! Her face turned into a caricature of herself. Her eyes were icy and held nothing but hate and insanity.

Mary ran away. It didn´t matter if Paul penalized her for leaving work early and without excuse.

She dashed across campus. She punshed her fists against her thighs again and again, but didn´t notice the pain. The rage that consumed her swallowed up every rational thought. Tears streamed down her face and her lips moved in noiseless curses.

Mary was furious at Charlie._´H_e_ was supposed to come see me! I dressed up for him! I even wore makeup and he just ignored me!´_.

Mary sobbed violently.

_´What are you thinking Mary? A professor will never notice you! You are a mess! Just look at you - painted up like a whore.`_ Her mother´s voice sounded a thousand times in her head._´You are not good enough!´_

Mary made it to her appartment. Blinded from tears, she ran into the bathroom to remove the makeup;but her shaking hands made it impossibly. In the end she gave up. Mary had black eyeliner flowing down her face leaving dark tracks on her cheeks, but she didn´t care anymore.

The voice of her mother was still there. She had to get rid of her. Mary dropped to her knees and crawled near the door. Using the doorframe as support, she pulled herself up.

In a blind, violent rage, she cracked her skull agianst the frame and screamed in her head _´please Mommy stop...don´t call me worthless whore, please stop yelling...please just love me!´_

Blood started to trickle out of a wound on her forehead, but she didn´t notice. She felt numb. Finally, Mary lost consciousness and collapsed on the floor.

At last....silence.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews.I really appreciate them!**

**Thanks again to my Beta jonsmom14!**

**The stalker**

**by elessar73**

**Chapter5**

**Crash boom bang**

Don drove up to his brother´s house. He still found it hard to get accustomed to calling it "Charlie´s house".

When Charlie had told him, that he had bought their childhood home he wasn´t that happy about it at first. At that time Don believed that it was time for Charlie to gain some independence. His brother had lived his whole life with their parents-except that time he had spent at college. It was time for him to start living on his own and the fact that their father wanted to sell the house seemed to be a good opportunity.

Charlie had different ideas. Now, in retrospect, Don was more than happy, that the old Craftman was still the property of the Eppes. All their childhood memories were connected with this house-memories of the days with their mother.

After his return to L.A. it was hard for him to face Charlie. There wasn´t much left to bind them together. Charlie seemed to have become a stranger trapped in his math, but Don was glad to admit that he was wrong. Their realationship had improved rapidly and Don couldn´t imagine his life without his brother and father. He had found his balance in life and Charlie was the most important part for it.

Don got off the car and looked at the driveway. The missing Prius told him that his brother wasn´t home yet.

He entered the house through the front door. "Hey Dad, I´m home!"

"In the kitchen, Donnie. You´re early aren´t you?" Alan´s voice reflected surprise as well as concern. " Is everything alright?"

Don stepped into the kitchen with a grin on his face. His father had acquired the same ability to know when something was wrong,just like his mother once had.

"Yeah Dad, we just called it a day. It was getting a little frustrating in the office. We have a homicide case and no useful leads."

Don took a deep breath and, to Alan´s surprise,he continued.

" We have checked every data base, but we still can´t identify the victim."

Don approached the fridge and opened it to grab a bottle of beer `_But just one or two tonight.´_

" So we have to wait until tomorrow for the forensics report and coroner´s report."

Alan had stopped working and listened attentively. It was unusual for Don to relate so much to him about an ongoing case, there must be more to it.

" That doesn´t sound good. Is there anything more that you want to talk about?" Alan laid a comforting hand on Don´s shoulder waiting for his son to answer, but Don shook his head.

The image of the victim still fluttered through his head together with his idea that it was Charlie who laid there in his own blood. That wasn´t a topic he wanted to discuss ." No Dad, not now."

During the years Alan had developed a sense for Don´s behavior and he knew, when a ´no´ meant ´no´, so he turned back to preparing dinner.

Don opened his beer and took a swig as he watched his father. " Anything I can help you with, Dad?"

"Well, if you want something to keep you occupied, you can set the table."

Holding his beer in one hand, Don opened the cabinet and took out three plates.

He faced his father, feeling like a child again. "Um, Dad?"

Alan looked up from his work." Yeah Donnie, what´s up?"

Don felt a little uneasy, searching for the right way to begin. Finally he decided to go straight ahead.

" I´d like to apologize for my embarrassing behavior last night." He blushed at the thought of it. "I´m sorry; I was a little out of line."

Alan stifled a grin." No need for that Son, at least not for me. I have no idea what exactly happened. All I heard was the laughter sweeping through the room. Then Charlie rushed into the kitchen. He mumbeled something about Michelle Mazer, who had slapped him when he was eight and how you chucked her out of the house, but he was a little blunt."

"Oh my God,that is worth..." Don shook his head. " Hopefully Charlie will forgive me."

"Oh come on Donnie, it doesn´t seem so bad to me. Everything will be alright."

Don focused his attention back on the table." I hope you are right Dad."

* * *

Don checked his watch. Charlie hadn´t arrived yet and Don decided that it was time to call him.

" I´ll try to get a hold of Charlie. I wonder where he is."Don declared to his father.

"Whatever you want Don, but it´s still early isn´t it?" Alan shook his head. It was amazing how close the two boys had become. They had grown into wonderful and caring adults...if only his beloved Margaret could see them now.

Don dialed Charlie´s number. His genius brother was always losing track of the time.

* * *

Charlie dropped the corrected speech at Larry´s office right on time and wished his friend a good flight and a successful conference.

After that, he had time to finish grading the tests. He had just finished the last one when a rumble in his stomach made him realize that he had forgotten to eat again. Charlie sighed and decided that it was past time to go home.

He was putting away his books and papers when his cell phone rang.

He flipped it open without checking the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Hey Charlie, it´s Don."

A smile spread across Charlie´s face." What´s up, Bro?" He closed his backpack and was ready to leave.

" Nothing really,I just wanted to call you."

Charlie frowned." Is everything okay with you?"

"Yeah, yeah I´m fine. Maybe a little bored just sitting at home, waiting for you to show up."

Charlie checked his watch and his uneasy feeling deepened." It ´s just 6:45. Don,are you sure you´re okay?"

Don couldn´t suppress a smile. Charlie was nearly like Dad,he always sensed when something was wrong."No Charlie, I´m really fine."

Don cleared his throat."Well, I guess we need to talk....actually I feel a little ashamed."

Suddenly Charlie´s body got tense. The memory of the night before was clear in his mind.

"Ok-k-k-ay,"he stuttered a little.

"I´m sorry Buddy." The words rushed out of Don´s mouth." My behavior was unacceptable and I want to apologize. I´m really sorry."

Charlie tightened the grip on his phone. T_here goes my chance for revenge._

_He _smirked and answered in a calm tone," Not a problem Bro, it´s best to just forget about it."

Don felt much better. "You sure?"

"Yes, I am. Don´t worry." Charlie replied.

Just like that, everything was okay between them again- no other words were needed.

Charlie promised to be home soon and they ended the call.

Don closed his phone and setteled down on the couch. He picked up the remote and zipped through the channels.

_´Everything was just fine.´_

* * *

Charlie got to his car, threw his backpack on the passenger´s seat, climbed in and turned on the ignition.

He left the parking lot and headed for home.

He was in a good mood. Classes had gone well, he had graded all the tests, had fixed Larry´s speech and Don had apologized. He was content.

Charlie turned on the CD-Player. The sound of the White Strips filled the car. He tapped with his index finger on the steering wheel and pressed the gas pedal a little further down.

Charlie had been on the road for a while, when he felt a faint pull from the left front wheel.

But he didn´t bother to think about it as he sang along with his favorite band when the steering wheel began to vibrate heavily.

It became difficult for Charlie to keep the car in his lane. He started weaving which provoked other drivers to honk at him.

Charlie´s breath came out in puffs and cold sweat ran down his face. He didn´t know what to do as panic swept through him.

He trembled violently, his wet hands could barley hold on to the steering wheel.

_´NO-NO-NO!´_ His mind was reeling. In his dazed state, Charlie searched for a solution.

His eyes grew wide with fear when he noticed that the left front wheel was detached from the car and rolling towards the concrete barrier.

The out-of-control car managed to ride on the other three wheels long enough to go crashing into a post.

Charlie heard the sound of the crumpling metal,it´s scratching noise caused a piercing pain in his head.

Charlie´s vision started spinning, when several things happened at the same time.

The airback blew up into Charlie´s face, momentarily cutting of his air supply. The windshield shattered and broken glass cut him all over. Blood started to drip out of a deep, nasty cut on his forehead. He squeezed his eyes shut. There was no need to see what happened.

The seat belt cut into his chest and the force of the impact caused it to break his collar bone. Charlie screamed out in pain when he heard the bone snap.

He couldn´t take much more. Pain and fear engulfed him.

Finally his world turned to black and fortunately, he lost consciousness.

* * *

Mary stirred and found herself in a puddle of blood. It took minutes for her to understand where she was and what had happened.

Thoughts of Charlie flashed through her mind. She crawled towards the window and pulled herself up. She stared outside and found nothing. Charlie was gone.

_´No. She had missed him again!She was supposed to rescue him, but where was he....oh my god.`_

Her forehead thumped against the window pane, staining it with blood. She cried...

_´Loser!´_ her mother´s voice was back again._´You´ll never win.`_

Mary sobbed and moaned till she lost consciousness again.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HEY! Thanks again for reading and reviewing my story.**

**And no, there is no connection between Charlie´s accident and the problems Toyota has.. It´s all Mary´s fault. **

**A very special thanks to jonsmom14!You are the best!**

**The stalker**

**by elessar73**

**6 chapter:A ****nightmare**** comes true**

Don turned off the TV and checked his watch-nearly 7.30._´Where was Charlie?´._

Charlie was supposed to be on his way. He should have been home at least thirty minutes ago. Don got up from the sofa to join Alan in the kitchen. After a moment of hesitation and an internal argument, he grabbed another beer._´A second bottle won´t hurt.´_

Don peered over Alan´s shoulder. His dad was preparing a mixed salad. He was cutting up tomatoes and onions. Alan noticed the look on his oldest son´s face. He knew what would happen next and grinned in expectation. Don didn´t disappoint him. His nearly 34-year-old son childishly fished slices of red pepper out of a bowl with his fingers.

"Donnie!" Alan adomished him,trying hard to look stern." You know bettter than to put your fingers in the food, use a fork!"

Don smiled." I´m starving Dad."

Alan shook his head. " That´s no excuse Donald."

Don shot him an apologetic look and changed the subject." Um, I guess I´ll call Charlie again. I wonder what´s keeping him, he should be home already."

Alan lifted his head and turned to face his oldest. He noticed Don´s concern. The latest event hadn´t been forgotten.

" Yeah, but that´s typical. I bet he´s still in his office. Tell him dinner is almost ready and if he´s too late it´ll all be gone."

Both men grinned.

Don opened his cell and was just about to hit the speed-dial button when the door bell rang." There he is, just in time." Don placed his cell on the counter and rushed to the door.

Alan was left behind in the kitchen shaking his head. _"Why should Charlie ring the bell-he has keys?" _

Don opened the door with a hello on his lips. Instead of his brother,Don stared into the ice-blue eyes of Colby Granger.

" Oh, hey Colby, what is it- a break in the case?" Surprised, he stepped back to let the agent enter.

"No,it´s not the case." Colby entered the house. He clentched his fist unconsciously to prepare himself. The news he had to deliver wasn´t going to be easy.

Don sensed that something was wrong. Colby was tense and worried. Finally, their eyes locked and Colby found the courage to talk. He put his hand on Don´s shoulder in a supporting manner. Don felt his panic rising. " Man, you´ve got to come to the hospital!"

The older agent paled. His eyes became unfocused as he searched for the right words. "What are you talking about?" Don´s brain refused to work right. He was caught in a vacuum and swayed on his feet. Colby tightened his grip on Don´s shoulder."Charlie?!"

It was more a statement than a question.

"Charlie was in a car accident."Colby sighed.

Don stood in silence, searching for the next action to take. There had to be something that he was supposed to do, but he couldn´t seem to think clearly enough to know what that was.A loud bang exploded in the room.A bowl had crashed to the ground. Don spun around and caught the fearful look on his father´s face. Alan stood rigid in the middle of mashed potatoes, unable to move.

It was Colby´s turn to behave like a leader. He put the two men in motion and guided them to his car. Alan slipped into the backseat while Don sat in the front. Neither Eppes had said a word so far- they were in shock. After a while, Alan was still processing what had happened when Don came to his senses. His FBI training kicked in.

" What happened?"

Colby glanced at his´s boss. Don´s words were barley more than a whisper. Don´s eyes were full of unshed tears. Colby had never seen the other man so upset. He prayed that Charlie would be alright. He couldn´t imagine what would happen if Don had to face losing his brother. Colby shuddered_.´Please let Charlie be okay.´_

Colby cleared his throat. " All I know is that Charlie crashed full speed into a post."

A moan from the backseat made Colby jump. He had almost forgotten about Alan.

" Oh my god, how could this happen? Charlie is a very cautious driver!" Alan stared disbelievingly into Colby´s eyes through the rear-view mirror.

Colby met Alan´s sad eyes. He wondered if he should continue with his report. The following news may be too much at the moment, but what else could he do? They both had the right to know.

"It looks like it wasn´t an accident."

"What?" Don´s voice had gained back some of his strength."What do you mean ´it wasn´t an accident´?"

Colby shifted uncomfortably."Preliminary report says that the left front wheel came loose and caused the crash. It´s unlikely that it could happen without help; Forensics is on it."

Don clenched his fists in his lap and tried to calm down. Someone had deliberately tried to hurt his little brother. He wanted to be out there finding them, but first he had to check on Charlie. The fear of losing his brother made his heart skip a beat. Scenes of Charlie surrounded by roses flashed through his mind. There was more to it, more than he could see._´Please let Charlie be alright!´_Don pleaded , knowing that his father was hoping for the same. The rest of the ride was spent in silence. There was nothing more to talk about. All three of them clung to the hope that everything would turn out fine.

When they reached the UCLA Medical-Center, Don was out of the car before it had stopped rolling. He ran towards the entrance, leaving Alan and Colby behind. Alan frowned, but didn´t say anything. He got out of the car slowly. He felt reassuring hands on his arms and the old man allowed Colby to lead him to his sons.

Don reached the front desk and tried to get the attention of the receptionist. She was studying a file and didn´t notice him. Don couldn´t wait. He slammed the palms of his hands on the counter to get her attention.

" I´m here for Charles Eppes. He´s my brother. He was in a car accident." Don´s voice was clipped.

The receptionist looked up. She could see how upset the man in front of her was and gave him an encouraging smile."Let me look."

The woman typed on the keyboard of her computer." Here it is." Her voice conveyed sympathy as she shared the information." He´s still in the ER, nothing specific about his condition so far. You will have to wait until the physician is finished- I´m sorry."

Don heard the information, but he suddenly felt numb.

"The ER waiting room is over there." The receptionist instructed, pointing in the correct direction.

In a trance, Don mumbled a thank you before he turned around and bumped into his father and Colby.

"What is it, Son?" Concerned eyes scanned Don´s face hoping for good news, but all Alan and Colby could make out was worry and fear.

Don shook his head. "No news yet. He´s still in the ER. We have to wait."

Don put his arm around his father´s shoulder and guided him into the waiting room. They sat down side-by-side,held each other´s hand and waited. Colby took a seat on the opposite wall. He wanted to be close and at the same time far enough away to give them their privacy.

The time went by slowly. No word was spoken. From time-to-time Don raised his head and stared at the door in hope that someone would show up to deliver news about Charlie. During one of those occasions Don locked eyes with Colby and a thought flashed through his mind.

"How come it was you who brought the news?" Don´s voice was gruff with suppressed emotions.

"Well," Colby started."One of the police officer called to the scene recognized Charlie´s name from a case he had helped on several weeks ago. He knew that Charlie was your brother so he called the office, but you were already gone. I took the call,and well the rest...." Colby glanced down at his hands. He noticed a slight tremble. He clentched them into fists to stop it.

Don nodded."I see."

Just then, someone called from the enterance:"Family of Charles Eppes."

All three men jumped up from their seats and rushed towards the doctor standing in the door.

"I´m Alan Eppes."Alan introduced himself." I´m Charlie´s father. How is he?"

Although he noticed the impatience of the three men, the doctor kept to the protocol. He shook Alan´s hand and introduced himself." I´m Dr. Wayne Osbourne, the attending physician at the ER."

Don cut off the introduction. He couldn´t wait any longer. "How is Charlie?"

The doctor looked Don straight in the eyes,taken aback by the rudeness of the younger man. His voice was cold." May I ask who you are?"

Alan noticed the tension and tried to calm the situation down, knowing his son´s temper best when it came to Charlie. " This is my son Don-Charlie´s brother."

Dr. Osbourne nodded, but stayed cool towards him."Please, take a seat."

Don and Alan obeyed. Colby remained standing within ear shot. He didn´t want to miss a thing.

Don felt Alan´s hand clenched around his own, squeezing it tight in search of comfort. Don´s own heart contracted in fear, awaiting the news. He closed his eyes. When the doctor noticed their fear, he felt a wave of sympathy for the men. The previous episode was forgotten.

Dr. Osbourne cleared his throat." Charlie is stable and he is going to be okay."

Simultaneously Don and Alan looked up. That wasn´t at all what they had expected. The news was better than they had dared to think.

Dr. Osbourne saw the flicker of hope, which displaced the fear in the eyes of the Eppes men. He smiled in encouragement.

"Okay,"He selected the data from Charlie´s patient file. "He has suffered a concussion, several cuts from the shattered windshield- but they are mostly superficial and will heal properly. One deep cut on his forehead did need stiches. He has significant bruising on his upper body from the impact. There was one cracked rip and his collar bone was fractured."

The doctor finished his report. When he looked up again he saw two pale faces. He felt sorry for the men and hurried to add:" He will be okay. That all sounds worse than it is. We´ll have him on an IV with fluids to protect him from going into shock. He ´ll also be on painkillers and antibiotics to avoid an infection. Actually, he´s due to be realeased within the next twenty-four hours. He just has to stay overnight for observation."

Don and Alan´s eyes windened in surprise." Really?"Don stammered.

" I really mean it, he´s doing fine. He must have had a guardian angel."

"A special one." Alan whispered in Don´s ear.

Don understood.´_Thanks Mom!´_

Colby sighed in relief. Charlie was going to be okay. That´s all that matters right now.

Dr. Osbourne stood up."If you like, you can see him as soon as he is setteled. The receptionist at the counter can give you the room number." He informed them before leaving.

"Thank you very much!" Alan called after him.

The doctor was gone and slowly realization set in._´Charlie will be alright.´_Don and Alan were overwhelmed with joy. They hugged each other tightly. Colby felt a knot in his throat and left to get Charlie´s room number.

When they reached the door they took a moment to compose themselves. Nobody knew exactly what they would find.

Colby laid a hand on each of their shoulders." You two go in, I´ll join you later. I going to try to get a hold of David and Megan to see what information they have about the accident and tell them the good news."

It was just then that Don realized that the rest of his team wasn´t there. "They are at the scene?"

Colby nodded." Charlie is one of us."

Don felt a warm sensiation ran through his body. His team was more than colleagues, they were friends and family.

" That´s good. I want every report on the accident-everything you can get." Don´s voice was that of a SAC again, determined and completely in charge. Little brother protector had turned into an FBI Agent again. Colby was relieved. Hopefully things would be back to normal soon. He turned and left them alone.

Don glanced at Alan. "Come on Dad, let´s see Charlie."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks again for reading this story. Sorry for the delay...I hope the chapter is worth it. Let me know.**

**Thanks to jonsmom14 my wonderful beta.( great job as always)**

**The stalker**

**by elessar73**

**Chapter 7: The Aftermath**

Charlie laid motionless in the bed. His brown eyes were closed, and he seemed to be fast asleep. The scene seemed almost peacefull, but that impression faded with a closer look. An IV pole stood beside his bed providing him with a transparent fluid holding the painkiller and antibiotics.

Charlie looked vulnerable and fragile. The countless cuts on his face formed a surrealistic pattern, but the skin outside the red marks was pale. Don and Alan stood at the door soaking in the sight of Charlie; yes he was hurt, but he was still alive. Suddenly they both dashed towards the bed.

Don grabbed his brother´s hand and caressed it softly. "Hey buddy, we´re here. Please open your eyes. You´re safe now."

Don was longing for a movement from his brother. He needed the confirmation that everything was going to be fine. Just a small nod of the head; that would be enough for now, but his brother wasn´t able to reassure him.

Alan reached the other side of Charlie´s bed. He looked down on his son and silently thanked God. He knew the outcome could have been completely diffrent. They could be alone- NO! Alan banished the thought out of his head. Charlie was right here before their eyes; still breathing, still alive. Alan touched Charlie´s forehead slightly. The older man was cautious not to touch the gauze covering a deep cut. He stroked some stray curls out of his son´s eyes.

* * *

Charlie stirred. He sensed someone watching him. He tried to open his eyes and although the lids were heavy, he managed to open them to small slits. Even the dim light from the ceiling pricked his eyes. Stabs of pain swept through his head. No, not just his head- his whole body was hurting. The young man wondered what had happened.

Charlie forced his eyes to open. Through weary brown pools he scanned his surroundings. He stared at the high white ceiling. He couldn´t remember a room with such a ceiling. Charlie tried to turn his head around to see more details from the room he was in. His head felt heavy and it took every bit of his strength to move it. After what felt like an eternity, he stared at a black window. The shades were open, but no light was coming into the room so it must be night.

_`That´s why I am so tired.´ _Charlie thought to himself.

There was something else in the room. A shadow stood at his side. He squeezed his eyes shut for a brief moment to clear his blurry vision. When Charlie opened them again he realized it was his brother standing there.

" Don?" Charlie´s voice was hoarse and low, but to his family it sounded like the voice of an angel. It was the best thing Don had ever heard.

A smile spread across Don´s face. "Hey, Charlie, it´s good to see you."

Charlie winced at the volume of his brother´s voice. His head was really killing him.

"You okay?" Don frowned in concern.

" It´s just my head...hurts like hell." Charlie raised one hand to his forehead and rubbed it slowly. He winced in pain when his hand touched the cut. Tears shot into his eyes and his arm fell limp onto the bed. He closed his eyes and waited for the tears and pain to subside.

"Easy son," Alan´s soft voice reached Charlie in his misery. "You´re hurt; you need to take it easy and just rest."

Alan felt helpless. There wasn´t much he could do for his son. His fingers brushed against Charlie´s cheek, wiping away the tears. "Don´t worry kiddo, everything will be okay."

Alan felt the threat of his own tears, but he pushed them down. He needed to be strong for his son.

His comforting words worked. Charlie relaxed and opened his eyes again. "What happened?" He looked from his brother to his father waiting for an answer.

Don and Alan shared a glance. Wordlessly they came to an agreement. "You know what buddy," Don whispered in Charlie´s ear, " first you rest and get better. Tomorrow will be time enough to talk."

" Kay," The answer was just a sigh, and in the next moment Charlie was asleep again.

Don grinned and kissed his brother slightly on the forehead. "Get better Buddy." He then smiled encouragingly at his father. " He´ll be alright."

" Yeah," Alan reached over and touched Don´s shoulder, still taken aback from the scene he had just witnessed.

A knock on the door destroyed the moment. The door opened and Colby, Megan and David stepped in; eager to see how Charlie was doing. Colby shook his head when he locked eyes with Don. There wasn´t any news. Don nodded that he understood before turning to face Charlie again.

The agents assembled around the bed and stared down worriedly at Charlie. His face looked battered and swollen. The visible part of his upper body showed parts of a figure eight dressing supporting his broken collar bone.

Reluctantly, Don turned away from Charlie. " Don´t worry guys; it looks worse than it is. The doctor says he´s going to be alright. He got lucky."

Megan grinned. "Charlie doesn´t believe in luck, but at least that´s good news. Considering the state his car is in, he really was lucky."

Alan´s eyes grew wide with horror." What do you mean, Megan?"

Megan nibbled on her lip._ `Great job Reeves.´ The _last thing Alan needed right now was a report of the accident, but the words had already been said.

Megan swallowed hard. " I´m sorry Alan, I shouldn´t have mentioned it. This isn´t the time or the place." She bowed her head. " I´m sorry."

A supporting hand on her shoulder made her look around. She turned to see David. His dark eyes promised to help her out of this situation. David ignored Alan´s question completely and instead made an offer. " I think it would be best if we talked about all of this tomorrow. We all need a little time to come to grips with what has happened."

Alan nodded in agreement. When he was honest with himself, he had to admit that he didn´t want to know what had happened yet. He was just grateful to have both of his sons still by his side.

Don didn´t react at all. His eyes were fixed once again on Charlie. The uneasy feeling he had felt at the crime scene and on the way to the hospital haunted him. He needed to be vigilant...

* * *

Don arrived at the hospital at 6.30 the next morning. There was just a hint of light from the rising sun. A haze lay over the city giving it a dreamlike appearance and the promise of a fair day, but Don didn´t notice the beauty around him. He slumped back in the seat of his SUV. The agent thought about the last several hours.

He had talked his father into leaving Charlie at around midnight. They were both tired, but Alan wasn´t ready to leave. During his last visit of the day Dr. Osbourne assured them that Charlie would be sleeping for the next several hours and the hospital staff would keep an eye on him. In the end Alan agreed, but insisted that Don needed to go and rest too.

The protector in Don wasn´t ready to leave either. He felt the need to watch over Charlie and protect him from all evil. However he was a good and obedient son, and they drove home together.

**Flashback**

_Don ran across the CalSci-campus, calling out Charlie´s name, but he didn´t answer... when he reached his brother´s office, he found it abandoned. There was a trail of rose petals. He followed the trail and it led him back outside the building and towards the parking lot where he found Charlie sitting in his car. Charlie´s face was covered with blood, he wasn´t breathing.... he wasn´t breathing! Don tried to open the door, but it was locked. He stared inside; helpless.... thousands of roses filled the inside of the car. He could smell their scent through the closed door. He rammed his fists against the window, screaming Charlie´s name....and suddenly Charlie was gone...Don squeezed his eyes shut, and when he opened them again, he was in a hospital, or more precisely in the morgue of a hospital. He looked around, but nobody was there. "Hello!" his voice sounded strange in his own ears. He walked down the hall, attracted to a door on the far end. When he reached it, he risked a glance through a small window in the middle of the door...what he saw made his legs collapse. He crashed to the ground, tears streamed down his face, his breathing came in gaps....´Charlie, no, I was supposed to keep you safe, that couldn´t be true,...Charlie...!´_

_He tried to get a hold of the door knop, but he couldn´t reach it. It was too high above, he failed...Charlie! Charlie!_

Don woke from the sound of his own scream. He was sweating and felt tears running down his face. His breath was quick. He needed a few minutes to realize where he was and to calm down.

He listened into the darkness, but he couldn´t hear anything. Thank God he didn´t wake up his father. Don got off the sofa, where he had collapsed after making a sandwich for dinner and then straightening up the kitchen. He felt the unbearable need to check up on Charlie. The dream had convinced him even more. Charlie wasn´t at all safe.

He took a quick shower and was soon on his way to the hospital. He didn´t bother to wake Alan. The older man needed to sleep and he didn´t want to worry him even more. So he wrote a note and left.

**End Flashback**

Don walked through the halls of the hospital. Everything was still quiet and somehow peaceful. Due to the early hour, most patients were still asleep and the night shift waited for their replacements.

He entered Charlie´s room without knocking. He didn´t want to wake Charlie up. Don just needed to see him.

He was surprised to find Charlie awake. A nurse was taking his vitals. "Sorry..." he mumbeled, turning to leave the room so Charlie would have some privacy.

Charlie called him back." It´s alright Don, come on in."

Don´s face lightened. Charlie´s voice was much stronger and his face had regained some of his natural color, though he still looked exhausted and beaten up.

The brothers waited until the nurse had left the room before they spoke.

"What brings you by so early?" Charlie finally broke the silence.

Don came closer and sat down on Charlie´s bed. He grabbed his brother´s hand. "I just wanted to see you,Buddy."

"Oh." Charlie sighed and closed his eyes.

Don watched him. "You´re okay?"

Charlie noticed the worry in Don´s voice and opened his eyes again. "I´m fine, just still tired. Someone stepped in every two hours or so, woke me up and asked stupid question. I´ll be glad when I can go home today."

Don frowned. "You really think you´re up to it, Buddy?"

"Absolutely," Charlie sounded convinced, but Don wasn´t. Yesterday he had thought that he had lost his brother and today he would walk out of this room? It seemed unbelievable.

Don tightened the grip around Charlie´s hand. He´d like to avoid the next questions, but he had to find out what had happened. Sinces his brother was awake and alert, he could ask him now. The FBI agent was back in charge.

Charlie recognized the change in Don´s behavior and looked at him curiously.

Don cleared his throat." Charlie, can you remember anything? Do you know what had happened?"

" It was so surreal...." Charlie stuttered still shaken by the events . "Everything was normal...I had just turned onto the 10 when I felt the steering wheel jerk and the next moment I saw my front wheel roll away...". Charlie swallowed as tears filled his eyes. His voice was hoarse when he continued."...then I saw a post and felt pain all over my body...and then everything turned black."

Don had listened wordlessly, his heart pounding. He had come so close to losing his brother,but that wouldn´t happened again.

Suddenly the door was opened and Alan rushed into the room. He glared at Don." Why didn´t you wake me up?"

Charlie watched his family and smiled wearily at his dad. Now it was his turn to be his brother´s protector.

"Hey Dad." Two small words were all it took to save Don.

Instantly Alan´s attention was drawn from Don to Charlie. Don sighed and shot his brother a grateful look. He really didn´t want to argue.

Alan stared down at his youngest. "Hey Kiddo, how are you doing?"

"Much better, Dad, I´ll even be released this afternoon."

" Yes I know. The doctor mentioned something like that yesterday, but are you really well enough?" Alan was struggling for words. A frown appeared on his face.

Both of his sons watched in amusement as Alan changed into mother hen.

* * *

At CalSci the rumour was out that Professor Eppes was in a terrible car accident, but there wasn´t much more information. Mary was anxious to know what was going on. She slunk through the corridors of the math department hoping to catch the latest news about her Charlie.

She tried her best to maintain her composure, but she became nervous within a minute. She needed information._´I can´t lose him!´_

Finally she got lucky. She overheard a conversation outside a lecture hall. A few students were talking about sending Professor Eppes some flowers and cards.

That was a good idea. She would send him a gift too.

A very, very special gift...

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the feedback... I really appreciate your support.

Thanks to jonsmom14 ( You know what for)

The stalker

by elessar73

chapter 8: The aftermath part2

It was Friday morning and Paul Hold stood in front of the stove waiting for the water to boil when Mary walked in. He glanced her way and his heart skipped a beat. He really adored her, but he wasn´t sure what to think about her. She had called in sick yesterday and by the look of her he really believed it.

Mary looked pale. Dark circles under her eyes told a story of sleepless nights, but the most disturbing thing was the gash on her forehead surrounded by swelling colored in green and yellow. He was curious to find out what had happened, but he stopped himself. He had to be patient.

Paul observed Mary for a while from his position. Finally he gathered his courage. Despite all good sense he approached her and risked a second attempt to ask her out. He remembered his last try to be very painful, so he was careful.

"Hey Mary, hope you feel better?" Paul´s voice was a little unsteady, afraid of what was to come.

Mary´s body got tense._´Not again,´_she thougth. She tried to be polite by nodding his way and smiling timidly. "Well, I´ve been better, but I´m healing."

" What happened?"Paul felt she might allow him to ask. He heard the blood rush in his ears. He let out a sigh of relief when she answered.

" Actually I was just a little clumsy." The way Mary grinned at him and turned back to work, indicating that the conversation was over.

Unfortunately the man didn´t back off. Paul surfed on a wave of joy_.´Mary spoke with me!´ _He decided to push his luck. " I´m wondering if you would like to go out with me?" Paul´s eyes shone happily in expectation of her answer, but he was disappointed when he noticed Mary´s change in expression.

Her body stiffened and suddenly her face was filled with rage."What are you thinking? I don´t have time to go out! At least I don´t have time to go out with the likes of you!"

Mary´s voice was loud and shrill. Everyone around them looked their way;and while Paul´s face paled ,Mary´s turned red with fury.

Paul stumbled backward. The words had hit him like a punch in the face. He felt so stupid!

Mary observed him with hatred in her eyes. "Idiot!" she screamed and ran away.

Paul stood in shock while everyone else watched. This wasn´t really happening. This must be a nightmare.....

* * *

Charlie had been home for two days and was doing well - physically. His father was smothering him.

Alan provided him with everything he wanted and even with things he didn´t. He spent hours in the kitchen preparing Charlie´s favorite foods; and even though Charlie wasn´t hungry, he ate only as much as he had to so that Alan would be satisfied. He felt those fatherly eyes on him everywhere he went- not that he moved a lot. Most of the time he laid on the sofa, staring at the ceiling and mentally running equations. Now and then his father dragged him out of his ponderings- mostly when it was time to eat, but as fast as possible he slipped back into his isolation. He didn´t want to talk; he didn´t want to deal at all with the outside world. He just needed his numbers. They would help him through this nightmare, like they always have before.

Alan seemed to understand, but his brother Don was another matter. Don had taken a few days off, in spite of the case his team was working on. However, Don was confident that his teammates could handle it on their own, but just in case he kept his cell within reaching distance.

Don watched his brother closley. Every little movement set Don on alert. He waited anxiously for Charlie to open up and talk about the accident and his feelings, but Charlie remained silent. Don knew there wasn´t much he could do about it. He had to just wait and be there for Charlie when the reality of what happened set in. In the meantime, Don became Charlie´s shadow.

Charlie did his best to ignore the constant presence, but he wasn´t sure how much longer he could stand it. Charlie´s movements were still stiff. The cracked ribs and broken collar bone made it hard to move at all, but the painkillers kept the pain at bay. His headache had reduced to a dull throb. All-in-all his recovery was going well and he had earnestly thought about going back to work soon. Actually, he planned to return to CalSci on Monday. He needed to catch up with the work he had missed, but most of all he needed to get away from his family.

Charlie was flooded with a guilty sensation. He knew he was being selfish. Alan and Don were both worried about him, but all Charlie wanted was his life back to normal - and a major part of his life was CalSci. He felt safe there, surrounded by his peers and his numbers. Yes, numbers were safe.

He shuddered a little when he began to think about how to deliver the news to Alan and Don. He was sure that he could convince his father - but Don? Charlie would find a way. Don couldn´t watch over him forever.

* * *

A knock on the door forced Charlie up from his seat. It was still an effort to stand up, but he was getting better; and since Don was rummaging in the kitchen, he had no other choice. Charlie opened the door and found David Sinclair standing outside. A folder was in his left hand and he had a big grin on his face as he stepped in.

"Hey Charlie, it´s good to see you on your feet again. How are you doing?"

Charlie smiled in return." I´m doing fine David. Come in. Are you here for Don?"

"Yeah, I have the forensic report from your accident." David informed the professor. When he saw Charlie pale and sway he reached out his arm and led him to the couch.

In the last few days Charlie had convinced himself that he was the victim of a prank. Any other explanation could lead to the possibility that someone was trying to kill him, and that was too frightening to contemplate. The talk of an official forensics report made it all too real.

Charlie squeezed his eyes shut and tried to banish every thought of the accident.

David shot his young friend a worried look. " Are you okay?"

" I´m fine," came the soft reply.

David frowned. He didn´t need his FBI skills to figure out this lie, but Don´s entrance saved Charlie from more questions.

"Hey David, what´s up."

Don stepped closer. He saw Charlie near a panic attack and he immediatley switched to brother/protector.

He knelt down in front of Charlie and laid a comforting hand on his brother´s knees."Hey Charlie, what´s wrong?"

Charlie shook his head slightly. "I´m fine. I guess I need some fresh air."

Slowly he rose to his feet, still swaying a little.

"Charlie?"Don´s voice was full of concern.

"It´s okay, Don. I´m fine- really."

Finally Don let go of Charlie,but watched him closley as he walked on unsteady legs through the living room. When he heard the back door open and shut, he turned to David."What was that about?"

David shrugged. " I have no idea man. Everything seemed to be alright until I mentioned the accident report."

Don realized what was wrong." I see," he was searching for the right words." Charlie has some issues to deal with. He won´t talk about the accident."

" Is that his normal coping mechanism?"

"Yeah, maybe, but whats _is _normal in regards to Charlie?"

David clapped Don´s shoulder." Don´t worry, he´s though."

"Yeah,"Don sighed before changing the supject." What do we have?" He asked, pointing at the folder in David´s hand.

David dropped onto the nearby couch and blew out a breath. "Not much, I´m sorry. Charlie´s car is a total wreck." David opened the folder and pulled out a picture of the blue Prius and handed it to Don.

Don´s eyes grew wide. It was the first time he had seen the car and it was, true to the words, a wreck." How could he survive that with so few injuries?" He asked as he took a seat beside David.

" It was like Megan said. He got lucky." He glanced at Don, who was still peering at the picture.

David glanced down at the report and continued to explain what little he had. "We recovered the wheel that came off. Forensics found some scratch marks on the hub cap, maybe from a screwdriver. There were some smeared fingerprints on the wheel and on parts of the car, but nothing good enough for identification..."

" On the wheel?" Don interrupted.

"Yeah," David checked the report again.

"That´s weird, " Don frowned."Who leaves fingerprints there?"

"I can see where you´re going,Don, but the print could be from a mechanic or even from Charlie. It´s not really good evidence for a deliberate attack."

Don nodded at David." You´re right, " but it was enough to make him suspicious. " Was there anything more like witnesses for a possible sabotage - anything?"

"No." David hated to disappoint his SAC. He would have liked to give him more to go with, at least for Charlie´s sake, but he couldn´t.

Don handed the photo back." Okay, I want you to head up the case. I want a report on any developments."

Don´s voice was determined, and David knew there would be no arguments.

"What about the homicide case? Have we finally had a break there?" Don was back in FBI mode.

David sensed Don´s frustration. He hated it to be the one to deliver only bad news. "There´s nothing new on that either. We´re still waiting for the autopsy and forensic report."

"What?" Don looked at him in disbelief." The body was found two days ago. What´s taking them so long?"

David shrugged. "They had some computer problems. They couldn´t run all of the tests, but they´re on it. We´re supposed to have the report tomorrow."

"Three days David! Any lead we got will be cold by then."Don jumped on his feet and ran a hand through his hair.

"I´m sorry," David stood up. "I´m heading back to the office to see what I can do there. My best wishes to Charlie and Alan."

"Yeah, of course...and sorry for..."

David stopped Don´s apology."No need, I understand."

* * *

Don was still fighting with the image of Charlie´s broken car. `_I was so close to losing him.`_He shook his head, hoping to banish the memory, when Alan walked in with two grocery bags in his arms.

"Hey Donnie, can you give me a hand?"

"What?" Don startled out of his thoughts and looked at his father in confusion.

Alan turned towards the kitchen shaking his head. He ignored Don´s inquiring look and instead asked, "Where´s Charlie?"

"In the backyard, probably at the Koi pond." came the clipped answer.

Alan was a little taken aback by the rude tone. "Is everything okay, Donnie?"

"Oh yeah, everything´s just peachy." The words dripped with sarcasm.

Alan frowned, but decided to ignore his son´s tone of voice. Instead, he disappeared into the kitchen.

Don heard his father rummaging and followed the sounds. He leaned on the door frame and watched the older man put away the groceries. The percolator was running and Don saw a lemon cake sitting on the counter. Don grinned. This was home; the only place where you could find comfort and security in all the small gestures.

"I´ll go get Charlie. I´ll bet cake is exactly what he needs." Don volunteered.

And for that brief moment, life was really good.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi, this is a corrected version of chapter 9. Thanks to starfishyeti for devoting so much time in beta-reading.

And thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing my story.

The stalker

by elessar73

*** 9. chapter: Searching for clues***

A soft summer rain fell down. Mary watched the raindrops run down the window leaving tracks on the windshield.

Her hands reached for her face. Absent mindedly she rubbed away the wet traces her tears had left just minutes ago.

Mary was beyond tears now. She had no tears left to cry. She felt dry and burned out. Her body was hollow form waiting for the final breakdown.

She stared numbly at the outside hoping to find a way out of her dilemma. And as time went by the floods of rain found its way to her mind, washing away all of the sadness. With a jerk Mary´s body woke up back to life. The rain had swept away her sinister thoughts of failure. And a newly born energy ran through her body when pictures of Charlie appeared again in her dazed mind. She knew what to do.

She stood in front of her mirror to check her appearance. The swelling on her forehead had started to subside. The cut was still visible, but she was sure that she could cover it up with make-up.

Her green eyes windened with excitement. Mary smiled nervously. Her dream would finally come true. She was looking forward to see Charlie...today.

For a short moment madness flickered in her green eyes. Charlie would get his gift!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

For a Saturday morning the bullpen was unusually busy. It resembled a beehive.

The news of Dr. Eppes´ accident had left the agents shocked. Charlie was well known and liked in the office. The possibility of a stroke pushed the agents on, though they hadn´t much to work with.

Agent Sinclair was processing the case with the help of three agents. But up till now all their efforts were fruitless.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Colby Granger entered the office holding two folders in his hand. His blue eyes steered directly towards Megan´s desk. The two of them were working on the homicide case.

Computer problems had caused a delay in receiving any reports on it, but seeing Colby enter with a handful of files made Megan smile in relief. Finally they had something to work with.

"Hey Colby you got something?"

Colby smiled in return." Yeah. Finally they fixed the problems-it took them long enough. It´s a shame Charlie isn´t here.I bet he would have had it sorted in half of the time."

"I guess you´re right." Megan shrugged her shoulders."Let´s see what you´ve got."

She reached out her hand and took one of the files.

The blond haired agent opened it and read it over. In a frustrated gesture she dropped it on her desk.

With a sigh she looked up at Colby."That´s nothing Granger. And you? Got something useful?"

Colby sat down on the edge of Megan´s desk shaking his head.  
" Coroner´s report says that our victim was beaten and tortured. He had fallen from a great height causing several fractures. Some of them were open fractures. They were the cause of the huge blood loss that finally led to his death." Colby had to hold on for a second. The pain the victim had to have gone throug must have been inhuman. He thought about the ropes hanging from the ceiling. He had a pretty good idea from where the victim had fallen. Finally he focused back on the report. He was a trained agent and was supposed to be able to handle such situations.  
He continued, "The cuts in the face were caused by a blunt object. Coroner supposed it could have been a screwdriver or something like that."

"Screwdriver?" The David Sinclair´s voice startled the two agents. They hadn´t notice him until he spoke.

"David!" Colby turned toward his partner."What are you doing slinking around here?"

David raised his hands in an excusing manner."Sorry. I just overheard your conversation."

"And?" Megan wanted to know.

"I don´t know." David rubbed at his forehead." It´s just the mention of the screwdriver. Forensics didn´t find much evidence on Charlie´s car. Just some smeared fingerprints and scratches on the hubcap. Their suggestion is that they were caused by a screwdriver."

"That´s all?" Colby was a little disappointed. " It´s not a surprise that someone used a screwdriver to loosen the cap.

"Yeah, I know." David pulled up a chair and took a seat looking at his friends. He realised that Megan was looking with an unfocused eyes towards the door.

"Megan?" He touched her arm lightly."You alright?"

The agent sighed again and returned David´s look.

"That´s strange."

David and Colby stared at her in expectation of what was to come.

"Don had this odd feeling; more of an instinct," Megan smirked." He believes that the homicide is somehow connected with Charlie. He nearly blacked out at the crime scene when he noticed the victim´s curly hair. He played it down but couldn´t shake it off."

"You know how Don is when it comes to Charlie." Colby admitted grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know, but I´ve also learned to trust Don´s intuition. Maybe we should give it a try."

"What exactly do you mean Megan?" David wasn´t sure what Megan´s words implied and shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

"We have no useable evidence; neither for the homicide nor for the accident right? "

The men nodded in agreement.

"Maybe Don is right. I don´t know but it wouldn´t harm to take a closer look and see if we can find something that link the cases together. Expect the curly hair. And," Megan raised her voice a little," We should ask around in CalSci again."

The two agents looked confused.

"Why ? I´ve already done it- no witnesses," David explained.

" I see,but we haven´t paid much attention to the incident in Charlie´s office. Maybe that´s where it all started? Don was concerned about that, remember?" Megan looked at her friends waiting for confirmation.

The agents couldn´t help but grin remembering the "special" evening. Colby cleared his throat. He wasn´t convinced.

"I don´t know Megan. Isn´t it a little bit far fetched?"

Colby´s answer disappointed the female agent. She looked down on her lap to hide her expression.

When David stood beside her she looked up again.

" Since we don´t have any concrete clues, I guess we should give it a try."

"Thanks David," Megan smiled.

"Okay then," Colby slid from the desk. He was a team player, so he had no problems giving in when he was outvoted. "But it´s your turn to give Don the news." He pointed at Megan.

Megan´s smile weakened a little. The prospect of talking with Don about her assumption scared her a little. Don seemed to be on the edge already. But he was the boss and had to know what was going on.

Colby and David were on their way to CalSci. Megan picked up the phone and dialed Don´s number.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Don sat on his brother´s bed and watched him sleep.

He had woken up in the middle of the night entangled in the sheets. Cold sweat had run down his face. He´d taken a deep breath and had tried to get rid of the pictures haunting him.

_Don squeezed his eyes shut but the image of Charlie lying in the morgue and himself unable to reach him remained. He rubbed his hands across his face in an attempt to banish the picture. He sighed and finally gave up and sat up. He swung his legs out of the bed and winced a little when his naked feet touched the cold floor. The coldness swept through his body and woke him up completely._

_He sat on the edge of his bed and checked the alarmclock. 2.45 much too early to get up. But Don was sure that he couldn´t go to sleep again. His imagination wouldn´t let him for quite a while. The agent got up and crept out of his room. He stopped in front of Charlie´s door and listened in silence._

_Don could hear a soft snore from the inside. The sound meant Charlie was alive and the nightmare was really just a dream.A small smile appeared on Don´s face. Nevertheless he opened the door and walked in. He glanced at the figure of his brother lying fast asleep under the sheets. He felt the unbearable need to touch him. He had to sure that his brother wouldn´t vanish. So he stepped closer and carefully sat down on Charlie´s bed. He lightly caressed Charlie´s cheek and pushed back some of the curls falling into his face. Charlie was still there. Thank god. Don made a promise,"I´ll take care of you. I need you in my life. I´ll never let go. I love you,buddy.´_

And so he sat there watching Charlie breathe waiting for the day to begin.

Charlie´s face still looked battered. The white gauze on his forehead nearly matched the colour of Charlie´s skin; the bits not covered with cuts. He looked bloodless,dead. The sight brought back the memories of Don´s recent nightmare. He felt concern rising again._`It couldn´t be healthy to look so pale.´_

Don´s hands were shaking when he gently tapped his brother´s cheek." Charlie,Charlie ,wake up please."

The professor stirred. He heard a familiar voice but couldn´t quite recognise it. His mind was dazed and it felt as it was stuffed with soft clouds. Charlie was so tired. He wanted to sleep and drift back into the space where nothing could harm him. Unfortunately, the voice was unmerciful and forced him to open his eyes.

The first sunbeams found their way into the room and Charlie squeezed his eyes tight shut when the light send a piercing pain through his head. He moaned and tried to turn away from the source of the light, but strong hands took hold of his shoulder. Charlie couldn´t move and he opened his brown eyes in panic. He looked bewilderedly at his brother.

"Easy, buddy." The familiar voice was back and talked to him in a soothing tone. " Don´t move too quickly, you´ll hurt your collar bone."

"Wah?" Charlie looked through drowsy eyes at his brother."Don? What are you doing in here?"

Don let go of his brother. He had no idea what to answer. He cleared his throat. "Actually I just wanted to see if you´re okay."

"Oh," Charlie was ran out of words. He sat up in his bed carefully so not hurt himself. "I´m fine thanks. But why did you wake me?"

Don stared at his brother. Charlie was obviously okay. The older brother felt like a fool._´I need to gain control over my emotions.´_

Don didn´t answer, but turned away a sheepish look on his face. Charlie tapped Don on his arm.

"Don what´s up?" Charlie´s voice was low but his mind was working in high speed. The soft touch dragged Don out of his thoughts.

"What are you talking about?"

Don wanted to pretend that everything was normal. That it was normal for him to be sitting on his brother´s bed at 3 in the morning. He shifted uncomfortably from side to side when he felt Charlie´s observing eyes on him.

" Nothing Charlie.I´m sorry for waking you up."

Don rubbed his hands across his face. He couldn´t stand it anymore- he jumped to his feet. "I need do go."

He ran out of Charlie´s room throwing the door shut.

The bump echoed in Charlie´s aching head and increased the pain. He closed his eyes wanting the pain to leave. ´_What was that about?´_Though his head was hurting like hell he couldn´t stop thinking about Don´s odd behavior. There was something going on. Maybe it was time to face his demons. He couldn´t ignore his accident and its aftereffects any longer. Maybe therein laid the key for Don´s stranger manner.

But that could wait until later. First he needed some more sleep. Cautiously Charlie slid back down in his bed and within seconds he was asleep again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Don sat on the floor of his old bedroom. His back leant against the door and his head was buried in his hands.

Tears ran down his face and wet his palms._´I don´t know what to do. How can I protect him, when I don´t know what´s threatening him?´_

Special agent Don Eppes felt lost. For the first time in his life he didn´t know what to do. He had no idea what evil enemy had reached out his hands for Charlie. But he knew that he would do everything to keep his brother safe, no matter what.

Don driffted back into sleep. His head dropped on his chest and his arms lay limp in his lap. The sound of his cell woke him up. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs he crawled to his bed. His neck was stiff and every bone was aching. He was way too old to sleep on the ground. He grabbed the cell from the nightstand.9 am already. He´d had slept for hours. Don shook his head in disbelief.

He opened his cell checking the caller I.D. "Hey Megan." Don was totally awake.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing...

Thank you to the wonderful starfishyeti and monkeydluffynaruto!

The stalker

by elessar73

*** 10. chapter : Laugh,laugh,laugh***

Megan´s call had left Don angry and afraid . He was angry because he knew that Charlie was in danger, but also afraid because he couldn't do anything about it. Don felt helpless almost useless, but hovering over Charlie wouldn´t make the threat go away.

The FBI agent in him was determined to find a solution while the big brother just wanted to protect Charlie; an internal fight going on, with too many thoughts in his mind. He had to sort them out, and the best place for that was his apartment.  
Don needed the silence of his own four walls to think straight. His family would understand when he explained it to them, to Charlie.  
The agent took a deep breath in and opened the door. He descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen where his family was waiting for him.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mary spent a good part of the day getting ready for the evening. The young woman covered the bruises in her face with make up, and decided to wear eye shadow and lip gloss again. She smiled at her reflected image.  
`_Perfect - it doesn´t matter to me what you may think mother.´  
_Finally she brushed her hair and let the strands of it flow over her shoulders. Mary walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed the black silk dress. The soft fabric wrapped around her body and showed just enough skin to appear interesting. True to the word she looked beautiful. But a closer look into her face revealed her madness. The green eyes held nothing but cold and repressed rage. The smallest incident would push her over the edge into the abyss of her insanity. The perfect style may have given her the look of an angel but her eyes told another story.  
Before Mary left her apartment she grabbed a single rose from her nightstand. Its blossom touched her picture of Charlie standing there. She smiled, and deeply inhaled the rose´s heady scent. She was ready.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Paul left the university late that evening. He was having problems coming up with the menus for the following days. He was too preoccupied with thoughts about a very special woman. But at last he was done.  
The cook almost had reached his motorcycle-, when he noticed a movement on the other side of the street accompanied by with a rattling sound.  
A woman in high heels was walking towards a car parked at the curb. Paul strained his eyes. Somehow the woman looked familiar, but Paul couldn´t recall from where until the woman climbed into a black car. ´_Mary´s car!´ _

He was stunned, Mary looked so different, so beautiful.

Just looking at her nearly took his breath away. And it was just in that moment when realization setteled in. He understood that Mary must be involved with somebody. He had made a fool out of himself. He had never stood a chance. The cook slapped his hand against his forehead, swallowing hard. _"Fool!" h_e muttered under his breath.

The engine of the car roared to life. In a hasty decision Paul ran to his motorcycle and within secondes he was ready to follow. Never before had he been so excited as adrenaline rushed through his tense body, hands shaking slightly and his breathing speeding up._´I need to know who the guy is Mary is dating.´ _He was ready to drag Mary´s secret into the light.

Paul followed Mary´s car closely on the highway, but when she took the exit for Pasadena, he decided to fall a little behind. In a residental area it was much easier for Mary to discover that she was being followed. He stayed in range of sight as Mary turned into a quiet street and slowed down.  
Big old houses with large yards, almost parks, bordered the street. Paul stopped at the run-in and watched her with astonishment, wondering who might live here. _`Must be a rich guy.`, _he mused.

Finally she came to a halt in front of an old respectable house. Several lights from the inside illuminated the yard with a soft glimmer. A sprinkler watered the grass and flowers. Even from his location, Paul could hear the sound of cicadas.  
_`How romantic!´ _Paul thought sarcastically and felt all his hopes sink. He couldn´t compete with whoever lived there.  
Defeated, he shook his head. He was about to start his motorcycle and drive away when he realized that Mary hadn´t gone to the front door. Paul watched her prowling along the side of the house stopping right beside a shining window. He frowned, _`What´s she doing?` _

Mary had reached a window on the right side. The sound of voices had magically dragged her there, and very carefully she peered in. She recognized Charlie sitting at a table, surrounded by his family, but he didn´t look happy.

He was pale, and his brown eyes were sad when he tried to make eye contact with his brother.  
Mary could make out muffeled voices, but couldn´t understand what was being said. She pressed her back tight against the wall and strained her ears to hear better, but to no avail. Finally she closed her eyes and let pictures of Charlie rise up in her mind. She clutched the rose tight to her chest and was completely engulfed in her imagination when suddenly she heard laughter drift through the window. Her green eyes snapped open. `_No! That´s impossible! No way was Charlie laughing at her!´  
_A stabbing pain started to radiate through her head, as silent tears ran down her face. She pressed the palm of her left hand against her forehead in an attempt to make the pain disappear.  
_´Stop laughing_!´  
Mary fell to her knees holding on to the rose like a life line that was keeping her away from insanity when an instant from her past came back to life.

**Flashback**

_Mickey sat in the backyard of their house, playing with his favorite action figure. The boy was so engrossed in his fantasy world that he hadn´t noticed her.  
"Hey Mickey wanna play together?"_

_The question hung over them like swords of Damocles. Mickey raised his head, his lips pressed tightly together and his eyes emotionless. Mary slowly stepped closer, encouraged by the silence.  
"Go away!" Mickey suddenly screamed at her.  
She froze in mid-motion. Mickey shook his head vigorously, the curls whirling around his head.  
"Mommy said you're no good. Even she doesn't like you. So just go, or H-Man will kill you." _

_Mickey grinned and pointed the toy at her producing firing sounds with his __mouth.  
Mary´s jaw dropped open in shock. Then slowly rage over took her and she clenched her hands into fists.  
`How could her own brother treat her like that? How could Mickey hate her?`  
Time seemed to stop and Mary was unable to move. But as the sound of laughter filtered into her mind, she was slowly dragged out of her stiffness.  
"Stop laughing at me, Mickey!"  
But he ignored her. The laughter seemed to increase everytime Mary begged him to stop.  
Finally Mary couldn´t take it anymore. She took three large steps and roughly grabbed his thin shoulders and shook him, but that only encouraged him more. Mickey´s shrill laughs hammered into her head, making her unable to think rationally. _

_**SHE. JUST. WANTED. HIM. TO. STOP!**_

_Mary saw red, and her breathing quickened with every laugh Mickey made. She slammed her fist into Mickey´s face.  
"STOP LAUGHING!"  
In a violent rage she hit him again and again in his face. She heard bones snap when Mickey´s laughter ebbed away until it ended completely. Mickey was silent at last.  
Mary looked down on him. Her brother was a heap on the ground, his face a mask of blood. She could see fractures of bones piercing through the skin. _

_Mary stared down at her bloody hands and as tremors ran through her body she let out a satanic laugh.__  
´Finally it´s done.! Silence! No more laughter! Nobody laughs at me! Nobody! I´m __free.´  
She slowly turned around to go inside. Her mother __was still sleeping on the sofa..._

_**Flashback end**_

Laughter surrounded her completley when Mary snapped back to reality. She couldn´t stand the humiliation any longer. She rose to her feet and took one last spiteful glance through the window.  
`_Why do you want to hurt me so much?´_  
She clenched the rose in her fist, crushing the petals. She escaped unseen to her car, but before she got in she threw the rose to the ground. She didn´t need it anymore.  
`_Charlie doesn´t deserve it, not now.`  
_An evil grin had erased all the beauty in her face. She had to find MICKEY!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Paul had witnessed the whole scene, Mary´s behavior was weird.  
`_Why hadn´t she entered the house? Why just look through a window, nearly collapse in the yard, and then dash away?´  
_As Paul thought about what to do, the front door of the house in question opened. Two people stepped out on to the driveway, and as he looked he was astonished when he recognized Prof. Charles Eppes from CalSci.  
Everything was getting more and more confusing.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alan watched his sons as they stepped out to the driveway. Against all odds they had spent a nice evening together. A smile played around his mouth when he replayed the day in his mind.

Alan sat in his recliner pretending to read a book, but couldn´t concentrate on the words. The strain was almost tangible-, since Don´s announcement that he would spend the night in his apartment. The two boys had circled around each other like caged tigers, with Charlie trying to make eye contact with his brother but Don avoiding the glances very skillfully. Alan had frowned. His eldest son had shown up in the morning unusally quiet and withdrawn. As Don has sat down at the table, he ignored the looks his brother was giving him. Alan had poured him a cup of coffee and had placed it in front of Don.  
"Want some breakfast son?"  
"No, I´m not hungry Dad." Don answered absentmindedly."Coffee´s just fine."  
Alan nodded. An odd silence had descended, as all three Eppes hung onto their own thoughts.  
"Ummh, I´m going to sleep tonight in my apartment." Don´s announcement had made Alan and Charlie look at him.  
"What? Why?" Charlie had questioned, his voice barley a whisper.  
Alan had looked from Charlie to Don, as his uneasy feelings increased.  
"I need some time on my own buddy. Just one night." Even to himself the words appeared false and hollow, but it was all Don could offer. With no further explanations, he had stood up and left the kitchen.  
Charlie had frowned in confusion. Over the last few days Don had tried everything to make him talk, and now his brother refused to stay with him in the house.  
The professor had known that something was wrong the moment Don had woken him up before sunrise. He didn´t need his doctors´ degrees to see that. But he had no idea what was going on, and Don´s behavior made it impossible for Charlie to find out.

From time to time Charlie had looked at his brother but Don hadn´t reacted to his looks. Charlie had sighed silently and finally gave up.  
Alan had checked the clock."I´m going to prepare something for dinner. Are you staying Don?"  
"Yes, if I´m allowed."  
Alan had had enough. The whole day he´d tolerated his sons´odd behavior, but this clipped response was too much.  
"It was your decision to leave young man. I have no idea what is going on, and maybe it´s better that way, but I expect you to behave like an adult."  
Don hadn´t seen his father this furious for a long time.  
"I-I-I´m sorry Dad." He´d stammered looking to the ground ashamed.  
"Okay then. Now, I want you two to talk and come to some sort of understanding." He´d pointed at his two sons."And when you're done, you can come in the kitchen."  
Alan had been in parent-mode and it hadn´t mattered that his sons were old enough to be parents of their own. He´d rushed into the kitchen, leaving Don and Charlie speechless.  
Don´d been the first to speak. He´d turned towards Charlie, and had seen his brother sad and even more fragile. Doubtshad grown in his heart; doubts that´d told him that perhaps it would be better if he stayed. He´d taken in a deep breath, before he´d spoken.  
"Listen Charlie, I´m sorry but you have to understand that I need to go. It´s not because of you, it's just that I need some time for myself."  
Charlie´s brown eyes had looked askance at Don.  
"But why? I don´t..."  
"Charlie, please just trust me. You do trust me, right?"  
Charlie hadn´t responded, just closed his eyes.  
"Charlie, please." Don´s tone had increased. "Answer me."

Charlie´s hands had begun to tremble as tears had run down his cheeks. Don had taken his brother's hand in his and had caressed them gently.  
"Charlie?"  
Charlie had felt the warmth of his brother´s hands flooding through his body making him relax slightly.. But he hadn´t been able to stop the sobs escaping when he´d finally answered.  
"Of course I trust you. But..but..why are you leaving? Did I do something wrong?"  
"Oh, Charlie no. Please look at me. It isn´t your fault."  
With a gentle touch of his hand, Don had lifted up Charlie´s chin. Charlie had opened his eyes, his dark brown eyes glistening from tears.  
"I love you buddy." Don´s voice was hoarse, as he´d fought back tears of his own. "None of this is your fault. I can´t explain it right now. You just have to trust me. Please."

"Mmmmhh."

"Was that a "yes" Charlie?" Don had grinned a little. When Charlie had noticed the smile in Don´s voice he felt his mood lighten.  
"Yeah I trust you, though I don´t understand."  
"I know Charlie, but I can´t explain it right now."  
"It´s okay Don."

Charlie had tightened his grip on his brother´s hand.  
When dinnertime had come around, all three Eppes had tried their best to make it a pleasant evening with conversation and laughter, but Charlie couldn´t hide his sadness.

The sound of Don´s cell had ended the family dinner. Don had stood up.  
"The agents are here. They'll be staying outside and watching the house."  
Alan had nodded.

"Okay. Will you´ll be back tomorrow?"

Don had looked at Charlie.  
"Yeah I need to take care of Chuck here."  
Charlie had grinned a little sheepishly feeling a little better knowing that Don would come back. He had tried to lighten the mood a little, "Oh my hero." He had batted his eyes at his brother, "And don´t call me Chuck, Donald,"  
Don had grinned back appreciating the effort his obviously upset brother was making.  
Charlie had walked with his brother out to his SUV.  
"Good night buddy. Call me whenever you want okay?"  
Don couldn´t stop the protector in him.  
"I will. Don´t worry, I'll be okay."  
"I´m sure."

Don had opened the door of his SUV and had climbed in.  
"See you tomorrow then."  
"Alright. See you tomorrow."  
A smile had crept out on Charlie´s face. He´d slapped Don on the shoulder and had waved a good bye when the SUV had rolled onto the street. Don hadn´t noticed the red rose lying on the street and obliterated it completley with his SUV.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for the feedback...  
( chapter 9 and 10 has been replaced. When the spelling and grammar mistakes had bothered you, give it a shot and read the chapters again... all remaining mistakes are mine!)

A huge thank you to starfishyeti and mokeydluffynaruto for your beta skills, advice and ideas.

The stalker

by elessar73

****11. chapter :It´s all your fault,Charlie***

Mary reached the bar "El paso" thirty minutes after leaving the Eppes house. The bar was a very popular spot for well to do, good looking, mid-twenty somethings not adverse to having a quick, close encounter. Exactly what Mary needed. Exactly the place where she would find a willing victim.

Mary sat in her car outside the bar. Her forehead had dropped onto the steering wheel when tears started to run down her face. She thought back to the recent event which had lead her there. Sounds of laughter infiltrated her mind. She felt anger and rage boiling up in her. When the pressure reached maximum she lifted her head. With a quick look into the rearview mirror she checked her appearance. She wiped away the tear tracks that trailed down her cheeks. The rest was still fine, at last fine enough.

She opened the glove compartment and found the plastic gloves she used. She knew the gloves were there but she wanted to make sure. The screwdriver and a rope lay ready in the trunk.A smile played around the corner of her mouth. The screwdriver had come in handy during her last assault and it would this time. It was only three days ago when she had murdered the guy. Damn it three days and here she was again. ´_Damn Charlie Eppes, look what you´re making me do!´ _She slammed her fist on the steering wheel. She was ready to go.

Mary entered the bar. Standing at the entrance she took a first glance around. The place was likely crowded, best conditions for the pursuit. In a swaying walk she crossed the dance hall her hips swing into the rhythm of the music. She felt the greedy glances of men on her. Mary smiled inwardly, this was going to be easy. She could get any men she wanted, but she only wanted one._´Just Charlie.´_ Her stomach contracted with pain and depression bubbled up in her again. For a short moment she was distracted and stumbled over her own feets. She swayed dangerously then suddenly felt supporting hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you." She mumbled ready to walk away wanting to ignore her rescuer.

"Are you alright?" A man´s voice asked her. Mary sighed. She couldn´t ignore the question, after all she´d been well brought up. So, she turned and looked at the man and nearly stumbled again when she looked straight into the eyes of her perfect prey.

The man kept holding her arm in a tight embrace. He watched her with blue piercing eyes and a faint smile on the lips. His face was framed by a light brown mop of curly hair. Mary scanned the man from head to toe. He was at least 1.9m tall but slim, almost slender. It would be no problem dealing with him. He was dressed in a black linen suit and a plain white T-shirt. This man was well aware of the effect he was making and was obviously self-confident or even conceited. Mary had to stop herself for punishing him for the arrogant smile on his face. He was perfect. She would destroy him and made him beg for death before the night was over.A cold shudder ran down her spine. But first, she had to entice him into her trap.

Within the blink of an eye Mary turned into shy helpless woman.  
"I´m fine. Thank you." She whispered submissively, and it worked. With a protecting arm around her shoulder the man guided Mary to the bar. With satisfaction Mary noticed that he never let loose of her.

"I´m Edward Williams," the man introduced himself. "May I buy you a drink?" He looked down at the beautiful woman and hoped that she would agree.

"With pleasure," Mary whispered in his ear. "By the way, I´m Mary."

They clinked their glasses of champagne. Edward´s eyes were beaming in anticipation of what was to come. Mary played her role perfectly. She laughed at every one of his stupid jokes. From time to time she pressed her hand against his chest and caressed it softly. With joy she noticed when his body tensed through the touch. And when the music changed and a slow song began Mary took her chance. She leaned toward him and gently put her lips on Edward´s mouth.

"Wanna dance?" She whispered softly. Without waiting for his answer she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Mary pressed her body tight against his. She realised with satisfaction that a faint shudder ran through Edward´s body.`_Got you, you son of a bitch!´ _she gloated.

They started dancing holding each other tightly. Mary felt Edward´s warm breath on her cheek. She closed her eyes to fight down the nausea rising in her stomach. This was so disgusting and it was all Charlie´s fault. She was supposed to dance with Charlie and not with that stupid guy. _´Damn it. How did everything go wrong?´_But now was not the time for selfdoubts. Mary took in a deep breath. She gathered all her strength before she made her final move. Her finger´s stroked softly down Edward´s spine when she leaned her head against his chest. With the other hand Mary clutched the curly hairs and drew his head closer to her face. She saw the blue eyes of her victim light up when their lips finally connected into a heavy kiss.

Mary felt the man´s reaction against her body. And fortunately, the kiss saved her from laughing out loud. What an irony-a gesture of love hid her evil intens. She pushed him away. Edward looked puzzled. He felt like someone had poured a bucket of cold water over him. He couldn´t make sense out of the change in Mary´s behavior. Then he realised that Mary was smiling at him.  
"Let´s go," she proposed in a softly voice.  
Edward returned the smile dreaming of what he hoped was the start of a great evening. He felt 10 feet tall, as Mary was a beautiful and sexy woman. And she really wanted HIM! His excitement rose as he imagined the next step.

Mary grabbed Edward´s hand and dragged him out of the bar. He followed her willingly. Before he left Edward caught side of his friend Joey. They gave each other the victory sign and a fat grin. Mary didn´t notice the exchange of signs between the friends. She waited for Edward outside the bar not knowing or even checking to see if her victim was with anybody.

`Lucky bastard.´Joey thought as he took a sip of his drink.

The couple reached Mary´s car. She literally hung around his neck her fingertips caressing his cheeks. She could feel his arousal. Mary was sure that Edward would follow her anywhere. She closed her eyes when she whispered in his ear.  
"I know a spot where we´ll be undisturbed. Let´s go."  
Edward followed her like a lamb guided to the slaughter. He ran head first into his ruin.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mary parked her car in a side street near the warehouse she had chosen.

She couldn´t use the previous plant since Thursday´s headlines spoke about an unknown homicide victim discovered in a warehouse. There weren´t many details, but Mary was sure that the news spoke about Steven Green, her latest "playmate".An evil grin showed upon her face when she remembered how she felt when she cut into his face.

Mary had had to check out the scene for herself. The fluttering yellow tape, though she had expected it, shocked her. It was the visibale consequence of her behavior-making it real. She closed her eyes for just a moment.´_Am I really that bad?´_ But the doubt in herself lasted only a second. Cool headed she passed the building. She checked it again in the rearview mirror, but she saw nothing, no police officers processing the scene. Mary was sure that she hadn´t left any evidence. She had been very careful. She had worn plastic gloves, her hair had been swept back in a ponytail and she hadn´t left behind any tool she had used. So she wasn´t worried. It was just a shame that she had to give up the place. She had liked it with all the practicability the ropes and iron hooks had offered.

But Mary forgot her grief about it when she found the new place. She had returned to the industrial area at night. Her instinct had led her to an other abandoned building. She couldn´t describe the feeling she experienced but the house seemed to call her.

She had climbed in through a broken window and had finally stood in a big porch. After a while her eyes had become accustomed to the dim light and she had taken a look around. She had recognized some iron bars standing in a corner. A sledge hammer and nails had been scattered on the ground. Her heart had skipped a beat when her eyes had taken in the form of a machine. It had reminded her of a big mouth ready to bite. Mary had approached it. Her hands had been trembling when she had touched the cold steel of a stamping press. Her searching fingers had found the button to start it. She had pressed it down and stood still holding her breath and waited for the engine to start. When it had started she was surprised at how quietly it ran. Nobody would hear it from the outside. This place was perfect.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Edward looked a little nonplussed. That wasn´t what he had expected. He had thought they would go to Mary´s place or maybe a hotel room, but that? A warehouse? That was the last place he had thought of, actually it hadn´t even entered his mind.

Mary saw the disappointed look in the man´s face. She needed to work fast. He wasn´t allowed to leave. She needed him to fulfill her needs. She took him by the hand and dragged him closer to her body.  
" Come on, it´s exciting." Her voice was hoarse and held the promise of an unforgettable night.  
Edward fell for it. Hand in hand they ran down the dark street. They reached the back of the warehouse and its shattered window.  
"We have to climb in." Mary showed Edward." Isn´t it exciting doing something you´re not supposed to?" She suggested to keep the man willing. Mary pressed an encouraging kiss on his sweaty forehead. The sweat tasted salty and bitter. She licked her lips to save every part of it._´That´s just the beginning. By the end he´ll drown in his sweat.´_

"Yeah. Maybe you´re right. It´s certainly diffrent ." Edward tried to please her, although he had no idea about how this incident would turn out. He managed a slight smile and pulled her near to embrace her tightly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Paul Hold paced through the living room of his apartment. His mind was reeling. Pictures of Mary standing in front of the Eppes´ residence a rose held tight to her breast tortured him. He shook his head desperately to get the pictures out of his head. But it didn´t work. Frustration rose inside of him. He rammed his back against a wall and slid slowly down. The cook closed his brown eyes. He was exhausted but his mind granted him no rest._´How can I compare with a professor?´_ He felt tears shoot to his eyes. All the humiliation she had put him through didn´t meant a thing if he only could gain her heart.

A kind of inspiration sprung up from his dark thoughts. Mary had acted weird. She hadn´t entered the Eppes house, but had just stared through a window. Just like a peeping tom, afraid of being caught. Dr. Eppes may not know about her worship for him. That would make sense. Perhaps someone should tell him. But who and how? He, a simple cook could hardly walk into the professor´s office and confront him with this news. He had to think...

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Once again, thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this.

Thank you to the wonderful starfishyeti!

Waring for violence-, it´s not essiental to read this chapter to understand the story!

The stalker

by elessar73

*** 12. chapter : Blood to wash the memory away ***

An excited Mary entered the room with Edward following close behind. A glance around was all it took to make the young man's excitement disappear. _'Not very suitable.'_ In the dim light he made out some tools and a kind of machine but nothing more. Nothing they could use for getting comfortable. Edward shook his head; this was getting weird.

"I wanna leave." He turned around expecting to see Mary standing there. But she wasn´t and she didn´t respond either. An odd feeling settled in his stomach - maybe fear? He swung round and called out her name. His voice became known with every call, but nothing. Edward felt his heart beat increasing. His breathing became rapid and cold sweat ran down his face. "I'm leaving now!" He announced ready to walk back to the window they had just climbed through.

He muttered to himself when suddenly he felt something slam into the back of his head. The blow caught him by surprise. He lost his balance and stumbled forward.  
"AUUUUAAHH!" He screamed out in pain. His right hand flew up to his head searching the sore spot. His fingers touched a sticky smear - blood. He brought the hand back to his face. Looking for confirmation he strained his eyes but in the dim room it was hard to tell. Edward was trembling all over when he realised Mary was standing in front of him. The beautiful woman had turned into a maniac. An evil smile distorted her once soft expression. Now there was just hate, rage and insanity. She held an iron baseball bat in her right hand ready to strike again. Panic washed through Edward's body as he looked into her staring eyes. Then the adrenaline kicked in he gained back some of his former strength. His mind cleared a little. _´I have to run. Just run!`_

Mary observed every move her prey made through slit eyes. She saw Edward swaying on his feet while he tried desperately to get as far away as possible. She closed her eyes for just a second when a shudder of excitement and insanity ran through her body. Mary gave him some projection. She smirked at him. _'You can run, but you can´t__ hide!'_

Edward was breathing heavily. Sweat ran down his forehead and burnt his eyes. He turned his head slightly to see if he'd been followed, but he saw nothing. The room appeared empty. Mary was gone. The man allowed himself a moment of rest when he suddenly heard the sound of running steps from behind. _'Oh my god!' _He didn´t dare look back again. He just hoped to make it to the window. He tried to increase his speed. He got closer and closer to the window; his point of escape. _'I can make it,'_ he told himself again and again and just then, when he had convinced himself and the window was in grabbing reach he was hit in the back of his knees. His legs gave in and Edward cracked down hard on his knees. The man stretched out his hands to alleviate the crash but his wrists couldn't withstand the full weight of his body. He heard his bones snap. Screams of pain filled the room. Tears shot into his eyes and ran freely down his face. Edward's head started spinning when pain and fear took control over him completely. Instinctively he curled together into a ball to be protected against the next assault.

Mary stared down at him with abhorrence, " You miserable worm. You really think that you´re good enough for me?" Her voice was shrill and she was totally out of control. In a blind rage she kicked Edward hard in his side. She trampled over his legs and arms. Blood poured out from several wounds but her victim didn't react. Edward was unconscious. Mary dropped to her knees catching her breath. The assault had exhausted her. She took her time to regain her equilibrium. Her eyes were fixed on Edward's curls. Her hands moved slowly forward. She really wanted to touch his hair to feel the softness. _'Charlie!'_ she whispered imagining the professor in her mind . But the moment of weakness passed by. And with it went Edward's chance to live through the night. She inhaled deeply to compose herself and finally stood up. Mary knew what to do.

Edward stirred. His whole body was aching. Every muscle seemed to be on fire. He opened his eyes but his surrounding remained dark. The thought occurred to him that it must be night. It was almost dark outside when he had left the bar with Mary. 'Mary!' The name brought back the memory of what had happened and the young man felt panic rising. He tried to move but he couldn't. He was tied down with chains. He tried to open his eyes wider hoping to catch a glimmer of light but it was in vain. He turned his head from left to right when he felt a knot on the back of his head and some sort of fabric rubbing his skin. 'A blindfold. I´m blindfolded, not blind,´he thought.  
"You need to focus," Edward said to himself under his breath trying to quiet his racing heart. "Stay calm." But he couldn't. The fact that he was unable to see what was going to happen made it even worse. His breathing became ragged. He couldn´t get enough air into his system as his body and mind went into shock. He was beginning to freak, the uncomfortable silence screaming at him. ´God, where was she?´A shudder ran down his spine. He felt coldness permeate the fabric of his T-shirt. He strained to remember what the place had looked like. Where could he be chained? As far as he could remember the room had been empty apart from the press_. 'Oh no__!__' _Edward started to move frantically.  
"Mary!" He screamed totally out of breath. "Mary please talk to me. If I´ve done something wrong I'll make it up to you. I'm sure we can fix it," Edward was pleading. His tears wet the cloth. The fabric began to hurt his eyes, but he didn't care. His voice faded into sobs. The surrounding cement walls echoed it back. It rolled like the surf through his head taking away every hope. Edward was running out of strength. His voice had first became hoarse and then it was gone, just a rough scrape remained. His throat was dry as emery paper. He believed he would die if he couldn't get something to drink. A frantic laugh escaped him. He would die anyway, so why worry about dying of thirst. It was ridiculous.  
" Mary, Mary! I need some water. I'm thirsty. I may die before you are finished with me." His voice was barley a whisper but it showed all the self confident he could afford. He had concluded with his life. He didn´t see a way out. So why not pleading and whining? It really didn´t matter anymore.

Dispite Edward's plea the porch remained silent. And for a brief moment hope soared up in him at the thought that Mary had left. He relaxed a little in the belief that there was still hope. He said a silent prayer to all the saints he could remember. But it seemed that nobody was listening. His last hope vanished when he sensed a movement on his right side. He could perceive the clicking of high heels on the concrete floor.  
"Mary? Are you there? Come on, let me go. I´ll forget everything..." Edward was pleading for his life when a sardonic laugh interrupted him.  
"Shut up you son of a bitch." Mary's voice sounded distorted and strange. "You don't deserve to live. Just shut up."  
The man's heartrate increased and he heard the blood rush in his ears. Edward wasn't at all ready to die. He fought his chains and pleaded again and again. He fought till all his strength was gone. His body lost all of its tension and Edward became limp. A hysterical laugh from Mary sealed his destiny. Edward gave in. This woman was beyond reason. Helpless he waited for the end.

Mary approached the press with quick steps. She couldn't wait any longer. She stared down at her gloved hands. No shaking, Mary was absolutely calm. She was in control and more than ready. Mary peered at the man on the table. Her insane mind played tricks on her and she saw her brother Mickey. She reached out her hand and stroked his curly hair. Mary sensed him flinch underneath her touch.  
"SHHHHH... little one. Don't fight it. You just get what you deserve. You´ll learn to never laugh at me again. I'm your sister and you´re supposed to love me." Mary's voice was tender and soft when she spoke to him. Her hand ran down Edward cheek.

"I'm not your brother. And I never laughed at you!" Edward spat out. "I'm Edward."

"Don't lie to me!" Mary screamed. She clenched her fist in his hair and pulled till the man yelled in pain. "Don't you dare lie to me you bastard!" Mary had reached her breaking point. She was dancing at the abyss of her madness ready to make the next step. "Good bye, Mickey," She whispered when she pressed the start button of the machine. With a screech the press came to life covering up Edward's screams for help. He panicked and dragged at his chains when he felt the hammer crashing down on his midsection. He howled in pain and fear when he heard his rib bones snap. The pressure of the hammer broke his skin. Blood sprayed out of uncountable wounds. The hammer crashed down again and again turning his body into a mass of flesh and blood. Edward didn't care anymore. His mind had drifted into a twilight state. When he at last lost consciousness he welcomed death. All the pain was gone.

Mary observed her victim closely. The blood flooded out of his body. The press was stained with it. Puddles of blood covered the ground. When the flood stopped Mary was satisfied. She turned off the machine. Making a big circle to avoid the blood on the ground she moved up to the corpse´s head. Edward's face was pale, bloodless. She smirked. Roughly Mary dragged the blindfold away. She bent down to kiss the forehead. '_I love you Mickey.'_

She looked at the closed eyes and unharmed skin of the man's face. She wasn't finished yet. Mary began the final part of her bloody work. The screwdriver cut deep into the soft skin of Edward's face leaving a random pattern of red cuts all over it. The woman was astonished to see blood oozing out of the wounds. Amazing how much blood a single body held. In a sort of ecstasy Mary dipped her index finger into the blood and smeared it over Edward's face till it looked like a red mask. She stepped back and evaluated her work. It was perfect; the original look of the man was gone. The view of it lightened up her mood even more. _'No chance of laughing __again.`_

Mary felt excellent. She packed her tools into her shoulder bag and searched one last time through the pockets of Edward´s pants carefully to not leave prints in the blood. But as expected she found nothing. Edward's jacket was safe in her trunk and with it all his papers and money. She glanced one last time at him, blew him a kiss and disappeared into the night.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you so much for your continued support!

A huge thank you to starfishyeti!

The stalker

by elessar73

*** 13. chapter : Connections***

Don returned to the Eppes house Sunday afternoon. He stood at the kitchen window and observed his brother. Charlie sat hunched on the bench near the koi pond. Even from a distance Don perceived Charlie's quick eye movements. His brother was tracking the movements of the fish-, performing a pattern only he was able to recognize - only he was able to find silence and peace in. Don smiled slightly - some things never changed.

In the last few days Charlie's world had been turned up-side-down several times. Sitting at the koi pond brought him a measure of peace and calmness-, though his non-stop brain was running equations and probability analyses concerning recent events. The solution was always the same. No matter which algorithm he applied - all this couldn´t be a radom occurrence, no matter how hard he pretended it to be. His rational mind knew better. The young professor shook his head. _'Maybe when I try chaos theory?'_

A shudder ran down his spine. Charlie lifted his head towards the sky to catch a glimpse of the sun. The sun shone from a clear blue sky but it wasn't able to warm Charlie. The coldness was buried deep inside him and possibly only his brother could banish it. Charlie sighed. '_Don where are you?'_

The last days' rain had left the L.A. sky cloudless. The sun had burnt away the remaining traces of moisture. The vegetation looked fresh and full of life. Flowers were blooming and the air held the smell of wet grass. It was a beautiful early summer day, but Charlie didn't notice. Absent-mindedly he rubbed his arms to get warm. For a moment he contemplated leaving the backyard and escaping into the warmth of the house. But the young man couldn't dredge up the required strength.

Charlie was tired. He hadn't slept well last night. After Don's flight from the house Charlie had tried to calm down, to convince himself that everything was fine. But Don´s weird behavior and the lack of communication had taken its toll on him. Finally he was stranded in the backyard - doing his maths.

_"I need time to marshal__ my thoughts." _Don's clipped and short explanation replayed in an endless loop inside Charlie's head. He had spent a sleepless - and restless night trying to make sense out of these words - unsuccessfully. Under normal circumstances Charlie would have hidden in the garage until he had found the mathematical solution, but there was nothing normal about the situation and so he sat in the backyard frustrated and afraid that Don might not come back.

Don swallowed hard. The night at his apartment hadn't brought the peace of mind he´d hoped for. He wasn't any closer to a solution than the day before. He had no idea what to tell his little brother. He had promised to explain himself. But how could he accomplish that?

"Hey Buddy," Don laid a greeting hand on Charlie's thin shoulder.

The younger man startled. He hadn't noticed the present of another person.

"Hey Don everything alright?" Charlie asked brightly hoping to cover up his nervousness. Looking closer at Don he became serious. His brother had dark circles under the eyes and the wrinkles around them appeared deeper,-making him look at least ten years older. Charlie bowed his head. _'That's all because of me.' _Guilt overwhelmed him and washed away the need to talk. Charlie saw everything he needed to know in Don's dark eyes - disappointment, hurt and fear. No words were needed, at least for now.

Don sat down on the bench close to his brother and pulled him into a tight embrace carefully not to hurt him. "I'm sorry Buddy."

Charlie glanced up to him. In the moment their eyes locked together no further words were needed. Like so often before they found comfort in the presence of the other. And that was all that counted.

The day had passed by quickly.

After dinner Alan had left his sons to go to his book club and Don had insisted he was watching a baseball game on TV. He sat on the couch balancing a bottle of beer on his left knee. When Charlie joined him Don felt that something had changed. From time to time he felt Charlie peering at him. And Don could tell that his brother hoped for an opportunity to start a conversation. Don tensed at the thought of it. '_What should I tell you Buddy?'_

Though Don was mostly right, Charlie's intention wasn't what Don expected. Charlie waited for the chance to inform his brother that he was returning to CalSci tomorrow.

"Oh no!" Charlie heard his brother call out dragging him out of the waiting loop. "They´ll never win that way." Don stated pointing towards the screen. Charlie nodded slightly. The game was the last thing he had on his mind.

"Mmmhh Don," Charlie finally got going.

"Yeah what is it bro? You need something?" Don looked at his brother, concerned. But Charlie seemed to be alright. _'Charlie wants to talk.' _Don's mind was searching for a way out when he was saved by the bell. Just in time, Charlie´s cell rang. Charlie sighed in disappointment while Don sighed in relief looking up at the ceiling. The moment had passed.

Charlie opened his cell and was instantly assaulted by a flood of words.

"Charles my dear friend. I really have to thank you. My speech was a tremendous success and not at least because of your help."

Charlie stifled a smile. His friend Larry knew nothing about good timing. But how could he be angry with him?

"Wow Larry that sounds good. And the rest of the conference? Did it go well?" Charlie was eager to hear more but all he got was silence. He wondered if his friend had hung up on him. '_It seems like nobody wants to talk with me.'_

_"_Larry?" Charlie questioned. "Are you still there?" Charlie could hear breathing sounds on the other end and after a while the physicist answered.

"Oh yes it all went very well. There are a lot of developments... I have so much to tell you."

"I'm looking forward to hearing about it Larry." Charlie shifted on the couch, but he underestimated the effect of the movement to his injuries. A stabbing pain ran through his shoulder. Charlie winced and a low moan escaped his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Don and Larry asked simultaneously. Charlie looked from his brother to his cell.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry."

Don relaxed back in the couch but kept an eye on his little brother. Larry on the other hand inquired further, "What's wrong Charles. I know that there is something wrong."

Charlie shook his head. Larry knew him really well. Long years of friendship was the foundation of that knowledge.

"I was in an car accident," Charlie explained in short words.

"What!" Larry's voice was loud and shrill. Even Don heard him. The agent looked questioningly at his brother.

"Later," Charlie muttered to him.

"Oh my goodness Charles, are you alright?"

"Larry," Charlie couldn't repress the smile in his voice. "Given the fact that we´re talking, I'm obviously alright."

"Yeah, yeah of course. But what had happened?" Larry was curious to hear the whole story.

"Well it's a long story. We´ll talk when you back."

" I can't wait." And with that Larry ended the call. He didn't even bother saying good-bye.

Charlie stared at his phone and finally closed the device.

"What was that about, Bro?" Don wanted to know.

"That was Larry, just Larry," Charlie smiled.

Don smiled in return. He knew Larry well enough. The smile remained on Don's face while he concentrated back on the game. Charlie saw his chance. His brother had let down his guard. It was now or never.

"You know what Don?"

"What Buddy?" The agent tensed afraid of what to come.

Charlie took in a deep breath.

" I'm going back to work tomorrow," Charlie closed his eyes in expectation of Don´s reply.

"WHAT!" Don stared at his brother blankly. That wasn't what he was expecting. He shook his head. Back to CalSci? No way.

Charlie gathered his strength. "I'm going back..."

"I've got it Buddy and you´re not going."

Charlie's eyes hardened with stubbornness. He wouldn't give in.

"Guess what Don?" Charlie answered as calm as possible, "I don't care what you say. I´m going," Charlie felt guilty for doing this to his brother. He knew that Don was just concerned but he wouldn't give up his life.

Don stared at him and his mouth dropped open. _´Charlie didn't care?'_

"Charlie," Don managed through clenched teeth. "This is not open to discussion." The agent squeezed his eyes and held Charlie's look. Deep inside Charlie knew that he couldn't win that fight long term - his certainty would crumble. So he rose up from the couch. He needed to get away.

Charlie moved quickly, too quickly. He swayed when pain assaulted him. Immediately, Don jumped to his feet and grabbed Charlie's arm to support him. All of Don's rage was gone when concern and fear for Charlie took over.

"See, you´re not up to it Buddy."

"I´ll be okay Don. And it's just for a few hours," Charlie stated in a low voice. He bowed his head when tears shot into his eyes. Charlie tried to hide them from Don but his brother had already noticed. The agent sighed deeply. He wasn't convinced at all but he simply couldn't argue with Charlie. He had nothing in his hand that would hold his brother back. He would send some agents to watch him just like yesterday. The agent nodded in agreement.

"Okay, but you take it easy."

Charlie looked up surprised, but when Don's phone rang he didn't have a chance to answer.

"I got to go Buddy," Don informed his brother who had settled back down on the couch. Don grabbed his jacket, his keys and soon he was out of the door. Before he closed the door completely he turned one last time and looked at Charlie. "Take care."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Don arrived at the crime scene and experienced a kind of déjà vu. He found himself in the same industrial area where the first body had been found. The warehouse he approached looked familiar and brought back the image of a badly tortured victim.

Colby stood outside the building leaning on his car and looking pale. Don could swear that he saw Colby swaying. He´d never seen Colby in such a condition.

"Hey, Colby, what we got?"

The young agent startled a bit. "Oh hey," Colby swallowed. " A homicide victim. Worst than the last one. The guy´s squeezed out like a lemon."

"What?" Don couldn't picture what Colby was talking about. He had to take a look of his own. Don stepped onto the porch leaving Colby outside. Several CSI-agents processed the crime scene while LAPD secured it. With his badge clipped to the waistband of his jeans Don made his way through the agents and reached the middle of the room. Though there was hectic activity all around him this part of the space appeared unusually silent. Don's glance wandered to the ground and he found a sea of blood covering the cement floor. The agent raised his head to follow the frame of a machine standing in the centre of the blood. The coppery smell of blood in the air made Don's stomach roil and told him to run away. His FBI training kept him from obeying it. He continued his examination finding blood marks on the machine. And finally a bloody body on an iron table. Colby was right. The body appeared to have been pressed out. The mid section was totally scattered. Don felt nausea rising and swallowed to keep the bile down. His eyes wandered to the right. The legs of the victim were unharmed. This discovery made him feel a little better. Don looked at the head. The face was covered with cuts. Parts of the skin hung loose from the skull. Dried blood covering the face created a bizarre image. The face looked like it was covered with a red mask. The agent closed his eyes. The déjà vu was so perfect. He was afraid of what to find when he looked further. But he had no choice. He took a deep breath in. '_Please__,__ no curls.' _But his plea went unheard. The victim´s head was framed by a mop of dark, curly hair.

An uneasy feeling settled in Don's stomach. He fought down the desire to check upon his brother. Charlie was alright, he´d just left him minutes ago.

The arrival of the coroner forced Don back into FBI mode. After he got the coroner's first statement Don left the crime scene. He had a job to do.

And he was determined to do it well to keep his brother safe.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks again for sticking with me and for the feedback..

Once again, a huge thank you to starfishyeti!

The stalker

by elessar73

*** 14. chapter: Reactions ***

Don stepped out of the building and convoked his team. Soon all four agents stood in a semicircle in front of the warehouse, with their backs towards the entrance. None of them wanted to be facing the crime scene. Remembering the horrible crime was bad enough.

The SAC felt the indisposition of his team clearly. He had a hard time processing the crime himself. But they were a group of well-trained agents, drilled to handle such situations and to keep their personal issues to themselves.

"Okay what have we got so far?" Don broke the spell of the silence and looked at his team.

"Nothing," Megan's voice was low but her distress was clearly noticeable. "Again, no witnesses, no identification. We hope that forensics and the M.E. can come up with something." She ran a hand through her blond hair. "All we got is a short description of the victim - admittedly there isn't much left to describe." Megan glanced at her boss seeing how his body tensed. She knew what he was thinking- again curly hairs; that had to mean something. And Megan was willing to agree with him, at least partly. She couldn´t see the connection to Charlie nor could she deny it, but she had developed an odd feeling too. She felt Don's inquiring eyes on her, startling her out of the thoughts. She sighed and returned to the report. "I'll run the data through the missing people record. Maybe we´ll get lucky."

"Sounds good," Don answered in a clipped tone. "Anything else?"

David had listened very carefully to Megan. He had noticed Megan's hesitation when it came to the victim and its condition. He had noticed Don's reaction too- and was unsure if he should share his observations. At last the FBI agent in him took the lead over his feelings. "I think the homicides are related."

Don stared at David. His mouth dropped open. "What?" Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Megan nod.

"The MO of the killing itself is different, but the characterization of the torture is similar and the victims looked alike."

"Yeah, I have to agree with David," Megan confirmed David's assumption and cut him short at the same time. " The cuts and bruises in the face speak of a lot of rage. The perpetrator has no command of themself. They have to hit and cut till the pressure diminishes." Megan's hands were clenched into fists and a wave of rage swept through her own body when she described the act. "Once calmed down, they´re cool enough to remove all evidence. I guess we´re facing a cold-blooded serial killer." Megan shuddered.

"Great," Don muttered sarcastically. _'And somehow Charlie is a part of it all.' _He added in silence.

"Who had found him?" Don returned to the FBI routine. They had no time to waste;that he was sure of.

" A janitor." It was the first time Colby added something to the conversation. The agent peered at his notebook. "A man called George Stringer."

Don frowned. "What's he doing here on a Sunday evening? It's a little unusual, isn't it?"

"Stringer had declared that his employer," Colby checked his note again, " Emerson property-management had called him yesterday to go check the building because there´s an unexpected house inspection on Monday." The agent closed his notebook.

"Is it confirmed ?" Don wanted to know.

Colby shook his head. "No. I can't get a hold of the landlord. I'll check it out first thing tomorrow."

"Good. Anything else?" Don looked in expectation from one to another. He stared in belied faces. The sound of approaching steps made Don turn around.

" Hey Dr. Greenberg, you done?"

The M.E. stepped intuitive closer to the group when two morticians wheeled a body- bag out of the warehouse. Colby noticed his unfocused gaze. He tapped him on the shoulder knowing exactly what the man was thinking.

"You okay?"

Dr. Greenberg startled a little. "Huh? Oh yes, I'm okay." The M.E. composed himself and started his report. "From the first look, I can say that the victim has been dead for approximately fifteen hours." He checked his watch. "Time of death, Sunday morning around 4.00. I´ll have a more detailed report tomorrow." He turned to walk away. "Ah, and he died of blood loss." He waved the agents good-bye and left the scene.

The FBI agents stood stunned until Don finally made a decision.

"Okay guys, we're finished here for today. Let's go. I want you in the office at 7.00. Fresh and ready to kick doors open. I'll not accept any further delays."

All agreed and finally headed for home.

Don drove away alone from the crime scene. He was all confused about the case and the possibility of a serial killer threatening his city and- even scarier- his brother. He called the house to tell his family that he wouldn't be showing up again because of a new case - it wasn't at all a lie. Alan answered the phone and assured him that Charlie was doing fine and was already fast asleep - getting a good night´s sleep before his first day back at CalSci. Don sighed, _'No way I can keep Charlie from doing what he wants.'_

The whole night Don fought with his inner demons - pictures of Charlie mixed up with crime scene photos and images of the victims rumbled through his mind. At around 5.30 he got up. Sleep wasn't an option anymore; his personel nightmare simply wouldn't leave him alone.

He arrived at the Craftsman one hour later. The smell of fresh coffee filled the air. A smile played around corners of Don's mouth. Some things never changed. The noises coming out of the kitchen confirmed Don's assumption that his Dad was already up and preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Dad," Don called as he stepped into the kitchen clapping the old man's shoulder. Alan turned on his heels looking surprised at his son.

"Is it a new habit of yours to turn up so early?"

Don looked dumbfounded at his father."I-I-I´m sorry," He stammered. " I just wanted to check on Charlie."

Alan stiffled a grin at his son´s apparent shock. "Relax Donnie. I'm just kidding. I'm always glad to have you around."

Don let out his breath. He approached the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee. Sitting down at the kitchen table he asked in a casual tone. " Where's Charlie?" He glanced at the newspaper lying on the edge of the table-, afraid to read the headline. But of course there was no word about a brutal serial killer. Since Megan had suggested that missing attention would cause the killer to become more inattative the FBI authority had decided to keep the case sealed. Don wasn't sure about that theory - both victims were found by accident so maybe the killer wasn't looking for attention. But Don didn't argue. Since they had no concrete clue he would grab at every straw to catch the killer.

"Hey Donnie." Charlie's greeting made him nearly jump out of his chair. Consumed by his thoughts Don hadn't noticed Charlie's appearance.

"Oh hey, good morning Charlie." Don quickly brought himself under control. "How are you doing?" He checked his brother from head to toe and had to admit that his brother looked well. The young man's face was back to his normal colour. The bruises were barely visible and even the cuts seemed to have magically disappeared. Charlie was dressed in his favorite T-shirt, a light blue shirt showing the sign of pi on the chest and jeans. Though he still moved stiffly and due to the dressing around his back Charlie kept his upper body extremley straight . That was the most disturbing sign of his injuries. Charlie couldn´t care less about his carriage and liked to slump over his books and papers. Don stifled a grin. Alan appreciated this side effect of Charlie's injury for sure - not that their Dad wanted Charlie to get hurt. But Don could clearly hear Alan's voice admonishing Charlie to sit up straight.

Feeling his brother´s eyes on him Charlie frowned a little. "What? Is something wrong? Are my flies open or what?"

" No, no everything's just fine," Don calmed his brother down. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine." Charlie sat down on his chair. He winced a little. The smallest careless movement still caused a throbbing pain in his shoulders. Don recognized it, but had no time to react upon it as Alan stepped closer to offer Charlie a cup of coffee.

"So you really are going back to work today?"

Charlie felt the piercing eyes of his brother and shifted uncomfortably on his seat. "Actually no real work, no classes, just a little paperwork. Dad´s giving me a ride to CalSci and then fetching me for my appointment with Dr. Lewis."

"Dr. Lewis? Why?" Don asked concerned.

Charlie sighed. "Nothing serious Don just a routine check on the collar bone. I´m fine, really."

Don nodded. "If you say so Buddy."

Charlie's eyes grew wide in surprise. He hadn't expected that Don would let him off the hook so easily. Following an inner feeling the younger brother asked, "So how's your case going Bro?"

Don's head shot up and watched Charlie with wild eyes. The last thing Don wanted was to talk about the case. Since he had managed to avoid the confrontation during the weekend, a short morning visit couldn't trap him. His gaze glanced nervously through the room searching for a way out.

"Don?" Charlie's voice forced him to answer.

"Fine. We just seem to be stuck in a one-way-street," Don said the words without thinking and immediately recognized his mistake. He could slap himself as his words would only encourage Charlie.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Maybe I can help. I can find the pattern, remember the algorithm I used during the poisener case?"

"Not another word Charlie!" Don nearly yelled at his brother.

Charlie's mouth dropped open in surprise."What?" The younger man swallowed hard.

Don looked up into dark brown eyes displaying disappointment and disbelief. He felt guilty, but he had no choice.

"I don't want you on the case. No way."

"But why?" Charlie was pleading for an explanation.

But Don had no intention of answering. He rose from his seat and left the house without another word. Charlie stared at his brother´s back. His vision got a little blurry. His mind was reeling when suddenly the shreds of Don´s latest behavior built a complete picture. ´_Don was more than overprotecting. Don was __staying __by his side. Don didn't want him to leave the house. Don didn't want him to work for the FBI. Don had a protection detail on him.' _That was impossible. Did he really believe he was in danger? The walls of Charlie's vow he had built around the memories of his accident and its implication broke down. Charlie shook his head in disbelief. '_Impossible__!'_

Alan had witnessed the whole scene from behind the kitchen counter. Don had left so quickly that he had no time to calm the situation down. He longed for an explanation from his elder son but right now he had to take care of Charlie. He peered at his son and saw the bewildered look on his face. Tears brimmed up in the dark eyes and his hands were trembling while he gripping his cup of coffee tightly. Concern stabbed his fatherly chest.

"Are you all right Kiddo?" Alan knelt down in front of Charlie and grabbed both of his son's hands.

"No," Charlie whispered. "What was that about Dad? Why can't I help Don?" Charlie hoped that his dad would have an explanation other than the one he had figured out. Alan caressed his son´s hands.

"I have no idea Charlie," Alan swallowed hard. Though he had a pretty good idea about Don's motivation he wouldn't reveal it. He had to talk with Don first to get things straight. He focused back on Charlie. His son sat stiffly on the chair. His dark eyes shimmered with tears while his jaw was set tight. Alan knew that look very well. His stubborn genius son wouldn't give up so easily and he had no idea what to do about it. If Don was right and Charlie's life was at stake Don was right to protect him. On the other hand, who but Charlie could find the hidden pattern? Alan sighed. There must be an answer. There was always an answer.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has taken the time to read and review the story!

Thank you to the wonderful starfishyeti for your beta skills, advice and ideas!

The stalker

by elessar73

*** 15. chapter : Give me the truth***

Alan drove Charlie to CalSci observing him out of the corner of his eye with a concerned look. During the whole ride Charlie remained silent and withdrawn, but when the university building came into sight the young professor snapped out of his numbness. CalSci and the prospect of spending time in his office seemed to have a soothing influence to him. They reached the parking lot and recognized the surveillance team which had followed them taking position on the other side of the street. Charlie looked a little bad-tempered in their direction. He didn't say a word, just shook his head in disbelief. Alan watched as he climbed circumstantial out of the car always ready to give his son a helping hand.

"You're sure you´ll make it alone to your office?" Alan asked out of fatherly worry.

"Yeah Dad." Charlie faced his father with a genuine smile on his lips. "I'll be fine on my own. And in any case," Charlie pointed toward the black car, " There´s the cavalry." Charlie's smile vanished for a split second, but when he looked at his father it was back again.

Alan nodded. "Okay. Take care. I'll be back here in time to get you to your appointment." Charlie waved goodbye and with his computer bag in his hand he walked away.

Alan watched as his son walked across the campus. Charlie's head was bent slightly and his curly hair fell into his eyes. His son didn't bother pushing the locks away. He just shook his head from left to right and for a short moment the curls were out of sight. They soon fell back into their former position and the procedure repeated itself. Alan couldn't help but grin watching this; it was typical Charlie. Alan remembered when he had seen Charlie do this for the first time. It was years ago. It wasn't a happy day and Alan felt the old guilt bubble up.

_´It was Charlie's first day in__ kindergarten. Margaret was fighting with __flu and had to stay in bed. So it was Alan's duty to take__ his little boy __. The whole ride Charlie had babbled without interruption. His cheeks were flushed in excitement and the dark eyes __shone happily. Alan felt a stab of pain when he remembered what happened next.__ His cell phone__ had rung and he was called to a building site at once. Alan had tried to argue with his boss but he hadn't stood__ a chance. His boss had made it __clear that his job was at stake if__ he didn't show__ up soon. And so,__ he had no other choice than __to__ drop Charlie off __at the kindergarten and leave him in the care of the teachers. The original plan had been for them__ to spend a few hours together there so that__ the boy could get used__ to his__ new surroundings__. Alan tried his best to explain the situation to Charlie a__nd his three-__year-__old genius son had watched him with his intelligent dark eyes and had listened__ carefully. At the end Charlie just __said,__"I'm__ fine on my own,__" and left the car to walk inside the building. Alan observed him on his way, his __head slightly bent as he flipped his curls__ away;__ just like today. When he saw a kindergarten teacher he recognized from the announcement __he waved at her in apology__ and drove away. Through the rearview mirror he saw the teacher laying a supporting arm around Charlie and leading__ him inside. At that time Alan had felt bad and miserable. But Charlie never blamed him, he never even mentioned the incident__._

Alan had the same feeling now. Though Charlie was an adult, he felt the need to accompany him. He was just getting out of his car when he saw a group of students approaching his son. He could hear the distant sound of laughter and talking. He watched as a student grabbed Charlie's bag and carried it for him. Alan smiled. '_Yes, Charlie would be fine.'_

_..._

Alan Eppes reached FBI headquarters in down town L.A. He parked his car in the visitors´ parking lot and after receiving his visitor´s pass took the elevator to Don's floor. He walked up to his son´s desk finding the whole office extremely busy. Several agents worked at their desks while other´s pinned photos and notes on pin boards. The ringing of phones and the constant hum of conversations produced a permanent noisy background. Alan stood impressed in the middle of all the action. He had never before seen the office this busy. He felt increasingly suspicious. Maybe this wasn't the best time for visiting. Don was already under a lot of pressure and Alan's intention of talking with him openly and honestly would only add to it. He earnestly thought about leaving when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The old man swirled around startled by the touch and looked into Megan Reeves´ face.

"Hi Alan," The agent greeted him amicably." You here for Don?"

"Actually, yes," Alan answered a little lamely, "But I guess it wasn't the best idea to come over." Alan´s arms moved in a circle taking in the whole room. Megan felt Alan's uncertainty and tried her best to reassure him.

" Oh no, don't worry Alan. We're always glad to see you here."

Alan smiled a little shyly but visibly relaxed. "Thanks Megan. So how´s the case going?"

Megan sighed glancing around. "Though almost every agent´s working on it we haven't had a break so far." The female agent shrugged her shoulders.

Inside Alan, understanding grew. "So that explains Don´s behavior, at least a bit."

Megan glanced at him questioningly, but she lost her chance of an explanation when she was called away by another agent. "Sorry Alan I have to go." The older man nodded in understanding.

" Don´s in the kitchen taking a coffee break." Megan pointed to the kitchen on the other side of the room.

"Thanks Megan," Alan said before they separated.

He crossed the office and found his son in the kitchen. Don stood with his back to the door pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Donnie!" Alan addressed his elder son.

The agent stopped short in his movements although he wasn't surprised by his father´s appearance, after the "breakfast-incident". He´d counted on his father turning up, but admittedly, not that soon.

Don sighed, _' Time to face the music.´_

_"_Hey Dad, " He finally managed to say. "Coffee?" Don turned around an empty cup in his hand gesturing with it.

"Yes please." The older man took a seat at the small table standing in the middle of the room. He waited patiently for his son to join him. Don placed the steaming cups on the table and sat down across from his father. He took a short sip of the hot drink and watched his father closely.

"So what brings you in? Something wrong with Charlie?" Don asked innocently hoping to distract Alan from the real reason for his visit and stalling for some time in the hope of finding the best excuse.

"No, no Charlie´s fine. Don't worry Son." Alan couldn´t stop a grin forming at the thought of Charlie embedded in a mass of caring students. Don raised an eyebrow but Alan ignored the unspoken question. "He's fine."

The dim sounds of office activity filtered into the kitchen but it didn't disturb them. They sat in silence drinking their coffee and just enjoying the comfort of being together. When Alan took a final sip of his coffee he came to the conclusion that it was time to talk. He pinned his brown eyes on Don's face. "So Don what's going on?"

"What?" The agent began to feel uncomfortable under his father´s questioning look. The relaxed mood was gone. Don tightened his grip around his cup. '_What should he tell his father? The truth? That he believed __there was a serial killer on the loose and that Charlie was his intended__ target? Even to__ his ears the story sounded crazy. He had no evidence to support__ his theory except his gut feeling.'_

"I'm waiting for an answer Son!" Alan noticed the unfocused look in his eldest son´s eyes. His concern grew - maybe some things were better left unsaid. But no, he was here to hear the truth. He would find a way to handle it; anything was better than the uncertainty.

"Nothing Dad." Don avoided looking into his father´s eyes. He stared with concentration into his cup of coffee searching for an answer.

"You tell me." Alan could barely hide his impatience. "And why did you leave in such a hurry when Charlie offered his help?"

"I had work to do Dad." The answer was nothing but a threadbare excuse. Alan reached across the table and took hold of Don's arms, gripping them tightly.

"Don't lie to me Son. There´s something bothering you. I feel it. So just tell me."

Don swallowed hard. "A fatherly feeling huh?" Don knew that he had lost and gave in. He let himself fall into the paternal support being offered. He gathered his thoughts and formed them into words.

"Okay Dad you win. But all I can give you are hypotheses. Nothing I'm telling you is confirmed - just instinct."

Alan nodded well aware that Don´s ´feelings´were rarely wrong. Don rubbed his temple with the index finger of his right hand trying to concentrate. He had to find the right words to deliver his news.

"I've already told you about the first homicide case."

Alan closed his eyes. How could he forget that it was the evening of Charlie's accident when Don had first opened up?

"Now we have a second case and it´s as disturbing as the first one. Not much in the way of evidence and not many clues, but both homicides seem to be connected due to the form of torture." Don saw his father pale and decided to spare him the details. "You okay, Dad?"

"Yeah, please go on."

Don wasn't sure, but Alan had wanted the truth. So he continued, "We think a serial killer´s responsible but we´ve had no proof till now. We haven´t been able to identify the victims yet nor do we have any ideas on the perp." Don took a sip of his now lukewarm coffee and peered at his father. Alan's face was blank, but Don knew that it was just a cover.

"So why don't you want Charlie to help you? You know him, he always finds something." Alan's question stopped Don's musings.

"No! I don't want him around." Don rose to his feet abruptly letting the chair crash to the ground. This reaction took Alan by surprise and he stared speechless in disbelief at his son.

"Look, Dad," The agent had lost most of his self control," Both victims had curly hair. And with Charlie's accident and the incident with the roses... I can't help myself, but I believe that Charlie´s a part of it all."

It was out. Don had shared his darkest thoughts with his father and for the first time in days he felt relieved. No more hiding.

"What are you talking about Don?" The good feeling disappeared when Don looked at his father. The blank look was gone; the cover broken. Alan had paled visibly and his breath came out in sobs. Within seconds Don was kneeling at his father's side.

"Dad, cool down, please. Take a deep breath; in and then out." Both men breathed together calming each other down. When Alan's breathing evened out, Don stood up. "You okay?" Alan just nodded, as he didn't trust his voice. "I'm sorry Dad, but you wanted the truth."

"It's okay Son," Alan whispered, still shaken by the news. "Thank you for telling me, for trusting me."

"Oh Dad, it has nothing to do with trust. I actually wanted to keep it to myself since I have no proof; only speculations." Don laid a hand on his father's shoulder trying to comfort him. Alan gripped it with his hand, pressing it tightly.

"I know Donnie. I'm glad you told me. Now I understand better. But you know your brother. Charlie will not give up until he knows the truth too." Both men couldn't help but smile - the youngest family member was surely the most stubborn out of them.

"Yeah I know Dad, but this time I won´t let him win."

"We'll see." With that Alan stood up. "Speaking of Charlie, I need to go. I promised to take him to his appointment." The old man turned toward his first-born. "You're a good brother, but you can't always protect Charlie. Maybe you should let him help?" Don shook his head vigorously. "Just think about it Donnie." With a clap on his son´s shoulder, Alan left the kitchen. "You coming around for dinner?" he asked before he closed the door.

" I don't know yet. I´ll call you.

...

Don set up the breakroom when his team entered the room nervously.

" Don!" Colby's loud voice filled the small room. "We've got an ID for the latest victim."

Don looked curiously from one to another. Finally a break.

"LAPD has a missing person´s report. Though it isn't confirmed yet,the description fits one hundred percent. Edward Williams, 31 years old. An engineer from Cleveland. He's on vacation with a friend, Peter Finch. Finch reported him missing this morning. Williams disappeared yesterday evening from a bar - the 'El Paso' on 8859 Sunset Boulevard. Finch saw him with a 'hot blond' – his words. They left the bar together. And that's the last anyone saw of him."

Don listened carefully to the report getting excited within seconds. " Okay that sounds good. Do we have a description of the woman or better do we know who she is yet?"

"No, not yet."

Don clapped in his hands. "So, let's get moving." The SAC took the lead. "Colby and David you take the bar. See what you can find out."

Both men nodded and headed for the door. Megan looked at Don. "I guess that means the friend´s for us." She looked more closely at Don. Her boss´ face was flushed and Megan could tell that Don was more than happy about the development; finally something concrete.

"Yeah, that's exactly what it means." Don rushed past his female agent grabbing his jacket and nearly ran to the elevator. Megan Reeves followed closely behind.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks for the great feedback!

Thanks to starfishyeti for her continuing beta-reading!

The stalker

by elessar73

*** 16. chapter: Back in the danger zone ***

Finally Charlie reached his office. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, exhausted and happy at the same time. It had taken him more than thirty minutes to cross campus and that wasn´t because of his injuries, but due to the mass of students, professors and other CalSci employees who approached him to greet him and let him know how glad they were that he was back. Though it was really good to feel all the sympathy and fondness he breathed out in relief when he finally was alone in his office.

The air in the office was a little musty and held the scent of five days without having been aired. Charlie jerked the window open in the best way his condition allowed him to and let the fresh air fill the room as well as his mind. He took in a few deep breaths. Leaning against the window frame the young professor closed his eyes and thought about the recent day. Don´s lurking around without actually talking about what was on his mind had made him nervous and unsure of the complete situation. There were moments when Charlie was ready to give in, to confess that all clues pointed to a threat against him. Even his own numbers confirmed it, but in the end he couldn't follow that train of thoughts. Now the feeling was gone, more or less. The mathematician smirked - here in CalSci, in his own world of numbers, blackboards and chalk he felt safe, he was home. After a few minutes he was composed enough to turn toward his desk to take a closer look and to face the paperwork. The view of it literally took his breath away- lots of letters and files lay in heaps on the right side of the desk. Further on Charlie recognized notes with appointment requests from his students. Centered in the middle of his table, several forms concerning teaching plans for the coming semester were waiting to be completed. Charlie sighed. _'How long was I gone - a year?'_ But there was no time for complaining. The work wouldn't disappear by just staring at it. Charlie sat down and leaned back in his chair enjoying for a brief moment, the feeling of the soft leather. Caressing the wood of his desk almost tenderly he vowed to himself that nothing would happen here.

Charlie decided to start with the letters and cards and soon a sheepish grin was plastered across his face. He was amazed to see how many people had come to know about his accident and send him get well cards. He was just in the middle of a very kind note when a heavy knock on the door interrupted him.

"Come in!" Charlie said unwillingly without bothering to look up. "One moment please."

The clearing of someone´s throat made him stop. The professor lifted his head, his curls bobbing. He was ready to give the intruder a piece of his mind when he looked into the eyes of his best friend observing him closely.

"Larry!" Charlie greeted him in surprise and nearly jumped to his feet once again forgetting about his injuries. The young man swayed dangerously when a wave of pain starting in his chest flooded through his body.

"Damn it," Charlie hissed when he suddenly felt assuring hands on his shoulders.

"Charles, you're alright?" The concern was clearly audible in Larry's voice.

Slowly, Charlie sat back in his seat making sure he didn´t hurt his battered body even more. Somehow he managed a smile for his friend. "I'm fine Larry. Sometimes I just forget about all this." He gestured vaguely at himself.

"Oh really? Well maybe you should take note or look into a mirror before you get up." Larry was beside himself with concern. "Why are you even here? You should be in bed or at least at home."

When Charlie was settled safely on his seat the older professor finally let go of him and paced nervously through the office in an attempt to calm down. Charlie closed his brown eyes for a moment. His vision was a little blurry and a stabbing pain in his head told him he was still far away from well.

"Larry please, sit down," Charlie got out through clenched teeth. " I´m getting worse just watching you pace."

Larry froze. "I'm sorry," he stammered and plopped down onto the leather couch standing opposite Charlie's desk. Absentminded and irritated by the whole situation the physicist rubbed the palms of his hands across his forehead till they found the perfect place to rest, as always on his temples. Charlie observed the ritual and couldn't stop a smile. This was pure Lawrence Fleinhardt.

"Larry." Charlie tried to bring his friend back into the present. "Larry." It wasn't until the third time Charlie called his friend that the professor reacted.

"Yes?" The answer was faint seeming to come from far away or even better, from space.

Charlie rose fussily from his seat. He crossed the room on wobbly feet and sat down beside his friend.

"Larry, everything is fine. I'm okay."

The presence of someone beside him startled Larry out of his vacuum. He looked bewilderedly at his young friend.

"Really?"

Charlie glanced gratefully at his friend. "Yes, really. But tell me why are you already back? Wasn't the conference supposed to last till Wednesday?"

Larry had relaxed visibly due to Charlie's assurance that he was fine. The look on Charlie's face and his posture told another story, but he would ignore it for now.

"Actually yes, but I was done and felt the need to come home and check on you." Larry and Charlie locked eyes feeling safe and guarded in their deep and honest friendship.

"Wow Larry. You came home early just to see me. That's a real honor." Charlie tried hard to stay serious but couldn't hold back his heartfelt laughter. Larry frowned. He stared nonplussed at Charlie completly unaware of what had caused the burst of laughter. But Larry couldn't stay serve for long. Charlie's laughter had the power to light up a whole room and to drag everyone along. A gift, besides his math, that had opened many hearts and doors for him. One more amazing talent Professor Charles Eppes possessed.

The door to Charlie's office stood slightly ajar. The sound of talking and laughter pealed through the gap. Passing people could easily eavesdropp on the conversation but nobody cared. Nobody but a single person. The blond woman stood right beside the door and strained her hearing trying to not miss a sound. A few students looked quizzically in her direction but nobody dared address her because of her grim face and clenched teeth.

Mary pushed her fists against her hips trying to control her temper. She couldn't freak out right in front of Charlie's office. Charlie´s laughter was hard to endure. But when a second laugh joined in it became unbearable. _'Damned Eppes! You´re__ supposed to be a genius, but you know nothing. But you´ll__ learn to love me or die!'_ Hot tears shot in her eyes. She closed them tightly hoping to suppress them. But a single tear escaped and found its way through the closed eyelids and ran down her face. When it dropped off her chin a hoarse sob escaped her mouth. She felt that she was close to losing it. She was sure she was about to crash to the ground in the next moment when she felt a touch on her shoulder.

"Are you okay? Miss, may I help you?" Someone was talking to her in a comforting voice. But Mary didn't react.

Alan frowned. When he´d turned the corner to the floor which would lead him to his son's office, Alan had noticed a young woman standing in front of it. His first thought was: 'A student waiting for his date.' When he came closer he recognized that the woman was nervous even in shock. Alan increased his tempo; maybe there was something wrong with Charlie. He then heard the sound of laughter and identified Charlie's at once. Alan sighed - his son seemed to be okay, but what was wrong with the woman? She didn't respond, either to his touch or his talk. He couldn't imagine why the woman was in that kind of state. He looked at her closely. She had long, blond hair held together in a ponytail. The hair-do reminded him of Megan. The female agent used to wear her hair that way. As far as Alan could tell the woman was a beauty. Her features were symmetrical and her complexion was soft and rose-coloured. If all of Charlie's female students looked like her no wonder Charlie liked to be at CalSci. Alan grinned.

"Miss, " the older man tried the woman again. " Do you need to see my son? You need to see Dr. Eppes?"

That finally reached Mary's bewildered mind. '_His son? What´s__ going on? What have I missed?'_

Mary opened her eyes wiping away the tears with the back of her hand. She fixed a false smile on her face when she looked up into the dark eyes of Charlie's father. Seeing the woman smile made Alan feel better at once but when his view reached her eyes he took in a deep breath and stepped automatically away from her. He´d never seen such cold and hard eyes. Alan shivered inwardly. Though the woman was outwardly a beauty the shine or better, the absence of a shine, in her eyes destroyed everything.

"I'm fine. Thank you. I just feel a little wobbly." This was the only excuse Mary could think of and she hoped the old man would buy it. She looked him straight in the eyes, but Alan couldn't stand that view very long. He glanced at the door to Charlie's office. The laughter had vanished and the faint noise of a conversation was heard.

" Do you need to see my son then?" Alan asked her again hoping very much that she would deny it. This wasn't a person he liked to see around his son.

The woman shook her head. "No. I was on my way to work when I became a little dizzy."

'_Thank god,_' Alan said to himself.

"I have to go. I'm already late," Mary informed him shortly. Alan let her pass and watched her until she turned around the corner and was out of his sight. _'What a strange woman.' _Alan shrugged. _'Whatever_.' He pushed Charlie's door open without even bothering to knock and entered the room. The meeting with Mary was almost forgotten.

The two professors broke off their conversation when Alan stepped in.

"Oh, hey Dad!" Charlie greeted his father a little surprised to see him. "Already here?"

Alan reached the couch and plopped down. "What do you mean already? Actually I'm a little late."

Charlie looked at him in disbelief. He checked his watch. "Wow, I can't believe how fast time moves." The young professor slipped to the edge of the sofa to slowly stand up. While Charlie gathered his things together Alan and Larry shared the latest news.

"Okay Dad we can go." Charlie stood in front of the couch staring down at his father. Larry rose to his feet.

"Charles, shame on you. You let me talk the whole time about the conference and I still know almost nothing about your accident."

Before Charlie had time to answer Alan spoke. "You know what Larry? How about dropping by for dinner this evening?" Larry's blue eyes lit up. Fortunately he didn't see Charlie's reaction to the offer. The young man rolled his eyes. Though Larry was his best friend and Charlie liked to be around him he would have preferred to spend the evening with Don - if he show up - and his father alone. But that didn't matter anymore when Larry accepted the invitation with a bright smile on his face. "That would be nice Alan."

Charlie's father nodded. "Good we´ll expect you then around 7.00."

Before Larry left the office he stepped closer to Charlie and hugged him gently. "Good to have you back in one piece Charles."

Charlie flushed. He felt guilty about the thoughts he´d had just a few minutes ago but he underplayed it. He returned the hug and clapped his friend´s shoulder. "Thank you. I'm glad about it too."

Shortly after Larry had departed, father and son left the office. Alan carried Charlie's backpack in one hand while he laid his other in a protective gesture on Charlie's shoulder.

Mary stared outside her window observing the parking lot. When Charlie and his father arrived she watched as they embraced and seemed engrossed in a conversation. She felt a stab of pain and tears shot in her eyes. She longed to be a part of this family; to be a part of Charlie´s life. She pressed a fist against her mouth and bit her knuckles to keep the sobs down. This wasn't the way she had planned every thing. She was supposed to be at Charlie's side holding his hand, supporting him, loving him. Everything was wrong. The tears ran freely down her face. _'Why have I failed again?'_

Mary pressed her forehead against the cold windowpane seeing Charlie disappear within his father's care. The woman sighed, frustrated. _'One more chance Charlie Eppes. I give you one more chance to love me.'_

She wiped away her tears and took in a deep breath. She needed a clear head. There was no place for self-pity and doubts. Slowly she dropped to her knees her hands touching the rough fabric of the carpet. She rolled onto her back looking at the ceiling waiting for inspiration regarding her next steps.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks again for sticking with me and for the great feedback!

Once again, thanks to starfishyeti for beta-reading my story!

The stalker

by elessar73

*** 17. chapter : Even the best ideas can´t save you ***

Paul sat at his desk in the now abandoned and silent kitchen. The kitchen crew had left hours ago. The cook sighed deeply. Hours of thinking had finally ended with a decision. He wondered if the idea he´d come up with was as good as he believed. Rubbing his hand across his forehead he let the last hours replay in his mind.

Paul had woken with a start. Unaware of his surroundings his weary eyes fixed on the ceiiling. He still could feel Mary´s sweet kiss on his mouth and heard her whispered _´I love you´. _Finding his arms empty and himself actually lying down he realized that he must have been dreaming.

"_Only a dream," _he´d sighed sadly. Wondering what time it was he had shifted around to catch a look at the display of his alarm clock. He´d hoped despairingly that it was still early enough to slip back into his wonderful dreamland and into the embrace of the woman he loved so much. He´d read the time and had nearly jumped out of bed. For the first time in his life ever he had overslept - it was almost noon. Paul had sworn when he´d stumbled into the bathroom. He´d swayed on his feet and had crashed against the doorframe bruising his elbow.

"Ow!" Paul had yelled rubbing the sore spot. _´That´s exactly what I need right now_.´

Somehow he´d made it to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and splashed some water into his face. He´d checked his appearance and had decided that it would work for today. He´d considered shaving off his three-days stubble, but there was no time; actually he hadn´t time for anything. He´d run back to his bedroom and had grabbed his clothes lying on the floor. Thank god he´d left them in a heap just in front of his bed. He´d put on his jeans, socks and shoes and was out the door while pulling his shirt over his head. Taking two steps at a time he´d flown down the stairs keeping himself from falling with his hand on the banister. By the time he´d reached the first floor he was panting and wet from sweat. _´Good thing __I hadn´t wasted__ time on__ a shower.´ _The man had crossed the hall and had started a death run for the university as soon as he was outside. He´d covered the distance in record time and had arrived at his place of work twenty minutes after he´d woken up. So he was only four hours late; what a great start to a Monday. He´d rushed into the kitchen and had wondered for the first time why nobody had called him. Somebody must have missed him, at least Mary. _´Stop that wishful thinking, Paul.´  
_He´d pushed the door open and had walked in still breathing heavily. The sweat had run down his face making him look more like a runner than a cook. Ignoring his condition, Paul had grabbed his working clothes and had slipped into his jacket. Inwardly he was boiling with rage against himself but also against his team for not worrying about him. But he´d managed to keep his manners. He´d lifted his head and had looked straight into the faces of his coworkers who were observing him closely.

" So, why didn´t anybody call me?" Paul couldn´t help it, a little pissy behavior seemed appropriate.

When nobody answered Paul had exploded. " Hey, I asked you something. Why didn´t you call?" Paul´s voice had sounded dangerously calm. Still nobody had dared say a word. Paul had felt like losing it. He´d clenched his hands into fists when the door was opened and a smiling Mary had stepped in balancing a bowl in her hands. Mary had looked directly into his eyes and Paul´s heart had skipped a beat. All his anger suddenly had disappeared into thin air. The kitchen employees who´d realized the change of mood had sighed in relief and finally had turned back to work.

"Hey Paul," Mary had greeted him with a smile in her voice. "How nice of you to show up."

Paul had paled hearing the criticism even though it was ironical. " I overslept," He´d justified himself lamely." Why didn´t you call?" Mary´s smile had grown even brighter. How much he´d wished this smile was just for him- but he knew the truth.

" Oh come on Paul. Have a little trust in us. For one day we can manage the kitchen on our own." Mary had placed the bowl on the counter grabbing the salt and had salted the contents. Paul had stepped closer to take a look. The bowl was filled with sweet-scented minestrone.

"I see. So that means you don´t need me, huh?"

Mary had turned around and had punched him in a friendly manner on the shoulder. "You´re a fool, of course we need you. But look and be amazed- everything you planned for today is finished."

Paul did as he was told. What he had seen had made him proud. His crew had done a great job.

" That´s wonderful. Thank you all and sorry." He had said loud enough that everybody could hear it a little ashamed because of his rude words in the beginning. His eyes had never turned away from Mary; actually he was just talking to her.

"No need, Paul," Mary had spoken again. It was almost too much for him. Mary was in such a good mood that he had wondered if he could risk asking her out once more. But before he´d considered his chances Mary had continued. "So, now that you´re here is it okay if I leave earlier today? Just a half hour?" Mary had smiled genuinely and her eyes had glittered.

"Yeah, yeah, why not?" Paul had stammered disappointedly, the words had stabbed him like a knife._´Why can´t I let go?´_

Mary had laid her hands on his arm and had looked at him with her indescribable eyes. "Thanks so much."

It was that look, these amazing green eyes-, that had made Paul do something stupid. He´d decided to try his luck again. He´d closed his eyes for a brief moment praying silently for help from above and had opened them again. When Paul had locked eyes with the woman he loved he´d felt a shudder run down his spine. _´What was that?´ _For the first time ever he´d felt a coldness and hate radiating from her eyes. He´d shaken his head wanting nothing more than to banish the impression. Paul had swallowed down his uneasy feeling and when he´d looked at her again he´d looked into two green incredible eyes. The moment of real truth was gone. Paul had taken a deep breath.

" May I invite you for a drink or dinner?"

Mary had remained silent when her hand had slid from his arms.

"As some kind of restitution for today." Paul had reacted at once upon the change in her behavior. He´d looked at her hopefully. But Mary had just closed her eyes and turned away. Paul had known exactly what that meant. `_I´ve lost.´ _Mary´s mood had changed completely. Paul had gotten the feeling that Mary had two faces, but he had no idea what had triggered that change.

" Don´t you dare ask me that again. Haven´t I made myself clear? I´m not interested!" Mary had hissed and while she had turned around again she had pushed hard against his shoulders. Taken by surprise Paul had staggered. His face had blushed and heat had risen to his head. He had felt Mary´s eyes on him, a look of pure hate. But this time he wouldn´t give in. Mary had hurt him enough. He wouldn´t let Mary of the hook that easily, not this time. The young man had set his jaw stubbornly and had looked Mary straight into her eyes.

Clenching his fists he´d spoken, his voice barely a whisper, " You really believe Professor Eppes will notice you?" The words had hit their target. Mary had paled, her mouth had dropped open.

" What? What are you talking about?" The woman had stepped closer to the man who was leaning against the counter now. The surrounding employees had watched the scene with interest. They were anxious about what would happen next. But the two actors didn´t care. Mary´s reaction had been the final confirmation for Paul´s assumption and so he´d continued.

"I know everything Mary. You can dress up but it´s still not good enough. Not good enough for the professor. He deserves better than you."

Mary had stared at him with wide open eyes. _´Paul knows __that I´m not good enough, just like my mother knew__. But how? No, no, no they´re__ both wrong. I´m worth it and soon everyone will see.´ _Mary had shaken her hand wildly, tears had shone in her eyes and her mouth had moved with silent words. Paul had watched her in shock, clapping his hand against his mouth. He´d felt guilty for his harsh words.´_Damn it! W__hat have I done?´ _He had gotten closer to her and had tried to touch her, to soothe her.

"Get off me. Don´t touch me!" Mary had yelled, her voice a sound of rage. Tears had rolled down her face.

"I´m so sorry Mary. I didn´t mean to hurt you." Paul had tried again to make contact with her, but Mary had flinched. She had stepped away from him. It was just then that Paul had recognized the silence in the kitchen. He had taken a furious look around finding several pairs of eyes observing the scene without blinking.

"Back to work!" Paul had commanded his coworkers. Actually he hadn´t cared if they´d obeyed or not, his attention had swiveled back to Mary. The woman had still been standing motionless, but Paul had seen that her face had turned a deep purple colour. Her eyes had been closed and he'd recognized a tremble running through her body.

"Mary!" Paul couldn´t give up. But the woman had had other plans. Without a further word she´d turned on her heels and had stormed away from Paul, away from the threat he'd become. Paul had run to the window and had watched Mary run away from him, wondering where she might go. _´I really screwed up!´_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Mary had run aimlessly__. The tears still escaping her eyes had made her vision blurry. Now and than she´d wiped them away with the back of her hand. This occurrence had repeated itself until Mary had reached a remote spot on the __CalSci-campus. She´d never been here__ before, but it ha__dn´t really mattered. The only i__mportant thing had been__ that she was alone. Leaning against a tree she´d sobbed heavi__ly an__d slid __down the trunk. When she´d__ finally sunk to__ the grass she´d __let her head crash against the trunk. Mary´d reached out her hands to touch the wood and had__ caressed it __lightly. Her mind had drifted away. The woman had lost her__ grip on__ reality. She´d screamed out Charlie´s name again and again, but nobody had responded. Mary´d__ slammed her head hard against the rough bark __wincing in pain._

_"All I want is to be loved by you, Charlie." Mary was sobbing. Engulfed in pain she´d dropped onto__ her side pulling her__ legs up and had rocked to and fro__. Minutes had passed by slowly, but time had done__ as it__ always did, it had__ cleared Mary´s mind__. She had come__ back up into a sitting position. Alert enough she had taken in her surrounding. She´d found herself in some kind of park; a__ silent oasis in the middle of the busy campus. Oak trees had __bordered the shore of a small pond. A steady croak __hung in the air and the sound of birds had __sounded all around. Wildflowers had been__ spread over the meadow Mary had been__ sitting i__n. It had been__ almost paradise. But Mary had lost all her appreciation__ for the beauty around her. Her brain had been__ infected with her obsession for Charlie. She would do everything to gain him. But thoughts of Charlie had also __brought back thoughts of Paul . Mary´d clenched her hand into__ the grass and had plucked a sod out__. ´Paul has__ found out my secret. He will__ pay for his curio__sity.` With an insane smile on her face she had risen__ to her feet. Cleaning herself a little up she´d marc__hed back toward the university. She had to find out if the rumors of Charlie being back on campus were correct and then she would get rid of Paul. Her smile had deepened but ha__dn´t actually reached__ her eyes. The green pools had remaind__ emotionless and cold._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

As the memory faded Paul sighed again. This was his only chance. The cook opened the first drawer of his desk and grabbed a sheet of white paper. Letting out his breath in a rush he grabbed his pencil and started to write. Professor Eppes would soon learn everything about his secret admirer. And then the professor would bring it to an end and send Mary back into his arms; the place where she belonged. Paul´s conviction grew with each word he wrote down. When he was finished he read over his message again. His lips were pressed tight together in determination_. ´Perfect!´_

Paul folded the sheet, realizing that his hands were shaking slightly. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and when he was ready he put the paper in the envelope he´d already adressed_. ´It´s done.´ _On his way out he dropped the letter in the post-box for in house-mail. A self-contented grin on his face, he left the university.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alan and Charlie returned to the Eppes residence at around 5.00. It had been a long day, at least for Charlie. His appointment had gone well. The physician was content with his recovery and only his collarbone would need further treatment in the form of physical therapy starting the following week.

Father and son entered the house. While Alan moved on to the kitchen, two shopping bags in his arms, Charlie dropped exhausted onto the couch. The young man rubbed his tired eyes. His first day back in ´_real´_ life had used more of his strength than he´d ever imagined. He felt the beginning of a headache starting and wondered how he would survive the evening. Larry could, from time to time, be a little bit of a strain.

"What´s so funny?" Alan asked his son while he handed Charlie his pain meds and a glass of water.

"Huh?" Charlie´s brown eyes looked inquiringly at him." What do you mean, Dad?"

"You are smiling young man and I was just wondering what for?" Alan smiled in return but his expression became anxious when he took a closer look at his son. Charlie´s face was pale and even the hint of the smile couldn´t cover the tiredness shown clearly on his face. Charlie´s thin frame appeared boneless and draped across the cushions. ´_An easy target for a killer.´_

_" _Nothing Dad." The answer brought Alan back into the present. " I was just thinking about Larry and my already stressful day."

"I see." Alan nodded with understanding, well aware to what his son was referring." Shall I cancel dinner?"

"No, no, Dad. I´m really looking forward to it," Charlie tried to convince his old man. And although Alan remained skeptical he wouldn´t start a fight about it.

" Okay Charlie. Take a nap. I need to get going in the kitchen. With Larry and Don around I have some things to prepare." Alan turned to leave, but Charlie suddenly was alert again and held him back with a question.

"Well Dad, have you figured out the reason for Don´s odd behavior?"

Alan felt brown eyes resting on his face and tried his best not to flinch. He had desperately hoped to avoid this topic and had no idea what to tell his youngest. The truth wasn´t an option right now. Alan locked eyes with Charlie and saw with relief, as well as a bit of guilt, that Charlie´s eyes were glazed over; the pain meds were setting in. Alan made a quick decision. Under these circumstances a lie would be appropriate, though he really hated to lie to his son. But it was the best for Charlie´s well being Alan convinced himself. He prayed that Charlie wouldn´t realise the lie. " It´s just work Kiddo," Alan spoke as calmly as possible. " The team´s working a bad case."

"So I can help him," Charlie interrupted his father with a faint, slurred voice. Alan fought down a smile. Charlie was almost asleep. He walked over to the cabinet to grab a blanket and covered his son.

" When you´re better," Alan whispered in Charlie´s ear. A slight nod was all Alan got. His son had finally drifted into dreamland. Feeling an unbearable urge to touch his son, Alan passed a hand slightly over Charlie´s curls and kissed him softly on the forehead. "I love you. Daddy´ll take care of everything. Don and me will protect you. Sleep well little one." A last touch on the cheek and Alan vanished into the kitchen.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Apologies for the delay. I hope the chapter will make up for it...

Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review the story. I really appreciate all your kind words.

Thanks to starfishyeti for betaing my text.

The stalker

by elessar73

*** 18. chapter: Love letters ***

Don's mood had reached rock bottom. His happy feeling when he´d first heard about the possible witness and the resulting break in the case had vanished.

Megan and Don had returned from the interrogation and all they´d got was the positive identification of their victim. Peter Finch had identified the victim from a photo. He´d confirmed that it was Edward Williams, the friend and colleague he´d spent the holiday with. But Finch still had the hardest part in front of him; he had to go to the morgue to corroborate it. More than that, they´d also got a description of the woman Williams had disappeared with. To be honest, Don had to admit that the description was extremely good and the resulting identikit picture was something they could work with. All in all though, Don was disappointed. Against all odds the agent had hoped for the ultimate lead to catch the murderer. '_Stop that wishful thinking Eppes. '_ He dragged his fingers through his hair leaving it spiky. The agent had checked several databases for information of their victim, but every request came back blank. Edward Williams must have been an angel-, not even a speeding ticket. And more importantly he had no connection to the first, still unknown, victim. From the corner of his eyes he saw Megan stretching her arms over her head bending them from left to right.

"Everything okay?"

Megan swung around on her chair looking her SAC in the eyes taking in Don's exhausted state. She smiled wearily. "Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe a little stiff." The female agent shrugged. "The identification isn't a hit so far." Megan hands dropped defensively on her desk.

Don nodded. "Absolutely," he agreed," but at least we have something to check."

Megan pulled back her blond hair. "But no results," she whispered more to herself. But Don had heard it and knew exactly how Megan felt.

A beep from the computer startled Don out of his thoughts. He fixed his eyes on the screen waiting for another request to come back. The 'no match' title flashed up. Don's hand slammed on the desk. "Damn it," the agent muttered.

Megan squeezed her eyes considering if her next question was appropriate. She had difficulty in assessing Don and his behavior. Since Charlie's life seemed to be in danger somehow, Don was bubbling like a volcano always on the edge of eruption. Her idea was risky, so she braced herself and fixed her eyes onto Don's. "What about Charlie? Maybe he can help." Megan sighed; it was out.

But all her psychology experience hadn't prepared her for Don's reaction. Her boss looked like he was going to explode. Don shot to his feet in light speed and his brown eyes flashed. The agent's voice was dangerously low when he stepped closer to her. "No way Megan. I don't want him on this one."

Megan dropped her eyes unable to stand his look. '_One more try,`__ s_he told herself. Raising her head up again she found herself face to face with Don. "Even if you believe Charlie is in danger wouldn't it be safer for him to be around us?" Megan recognized the glimmer of doubt in the brown eyes across from her. Don couldn't argue with logic.

A feeling of victory spread through her and she was eager to go on, but Don cut her off. " No Charlie's safe where he is." Don pointed with his index finger. "You got it agent?"

Suddenly Megan felt like a child again. How many times had she heard that question? She lowered her shoulders and just like then she nodded slightly. Wordless, she returned to her work. Don watched her stunned. He rubbed his left hand across his face noticing a little tremble. "Megan," Don's voice was hoarse. He cleared his throat before continuing, "I'm sorry, but you have to understand."

When she heard Don calling her name the agent had frozen in order to listen. "What ever you say boss." That was all Megan could manage. She felt Don's eyes on her back when she started typing again. She prayed that Don would leave her alone. If it came up again she wouldn't give in, she couldn't. Charlie was their last and only hope. Don finally returned to his desk. Megan sighed in relief when she heard him picking up the phone.

They had worked in silence until David and Colby stormed into the cube farm. So Don was still on the phone so the two agents went to Megan's station first. David leaned his hands over the partition wall and looked down on her. "It looks like hard work," David stated nonchalantly taking in the files and computer prints all over her desk.

"Yeah, it looks like it, but it's all worthless."

David raised his eyebrow catching a knowing look from Colby. "We haven't been successful either," the black agent explained. "The bar tender remembered a man who drank champagne with a blond woman. And his description fits with Williams. But he can't remember the woman very well. Good looking and hot were the words he used."

Megan looked up grinning. "So he must be talking about me, huh?"

Colby nodded. "Absolutely, Beautiful." A small laugh was heard. Colby turned and faced Don.

"I agree." Don felt like he had to lighten the mood. He repressed his frustration and looked confidently at his agents. "I understand you got nothing and we got nothing." Hands on hips Don stepped to Megan's desk and sat on the edge. Megan observed him. She was amazed about the change in mood, but knew that Don was just playing. She smiled inwardly. Don was a good SAC. Even though he was having a hard time himself he tried to comfort his team; his family. Their argument was forgotten. Don winked her way and they were good again.

"I guess we´re done for today." Don checked his watch. After he had called the agents from the observation detail he had called the house. Alan had confirmed that everything had gone well. Charlie was taking a nap on the couch, recovering from the day. Alan expected Don to arrive at the Craftman in less than two hours. "Let's go home." He got to his feet and turned to David and Colby. "You two have to go to the morgue with Peter Finch tomorrow."

The agents nodded. It wasn't their favorite work but it had to be done. "Megan, you keep checking the data. There had to be something. And I'm up for a little door-to-door interrogation." The three agents stared at their boss with their mouths dropped open. "What?" Don asked irritated. "I have to have some movement. I'm sick of sitting here and waiting for results or clues that won't show up." Don shrugged and walked to his desk. His team grinned at each other in silent understanding.

Don was the last to leave the office. On his way out he grabbed his jacket and a pile of the identikit pictures.

...

As Don was climbing out of his SUV at Charlie's house Larry drove up behind him. "Hey Larry! Dad told me you were back. Weren't you supposed to stay till Wednesday?" Don leaned on his car waiting for him.

"Yes, yes. But I decided it was time for me to leave."

Don grinned and laid an arm around the older man's shoulder. "Well that means one more to hover over Charlie. He'll like that."

Larry looked a little puzzled at him. "You sure? I already saw him and he seems to be handling his situation very well."

Don swallowed. " I'm just kiddin' Larry." Both men smiled when Don finally unlocked the front door. Don entered and dropped his car keys and the file with the pictures on a nearby table. He recognized the hunched figure on the couch. "I guess this morning´s energy has left our little genius." Don approached the couch and pulled the blanket back up over his brother. He looked at the pale and exhausted looking face and brushed a curl off the forehead. "He pushed himself too far."

Larry had dropped into the recliner. "As always," the physicist admitted leaning back in the chair. "So is there any news about Charlie's accident?"

Don startled, but didn't say a word.

"The accident Don- any progress?"

Don shook his head in resignation. "No. Even a second interrogation at CalSci was fruitless. It seems these days I just hit dead ends."

Larry frowned. He had no idea what the agent was referring to. "Maybe Charles can figure something out."

Don waved his hands to stop Larry from talking. "No!" His tone of voice was stern and left no room for discussion. Larry was taken by surprise. In his eyes Don was the cool and tough FBI-agent who never lost his temper, but obviously he was wrong. Just when the professor was about to reply Don disappeared into the kitchen. Larry only caught a glimpse of Don's back. In disbelief he stared at the floor. His hands rubbed circles on his forehead. He tried to find sense in the incident but couldn't. So he returned to watch over Charlie.

After a while the young man stirred. Charlie felt like he was being watched. Slowly he opened his eyes expecting his father to be sitting beside him. Surprised he recognized his friend Larry. "Hey Larry. You're here." Charlie's voice was faint and a little hoarse. Larry grabbed the glass of water standing on the couch end table and handed it over to Charlie. The young man took it gratefully and took a sip. "That's better. Thanks."

Replacing the glass on the table Larry smiled. "You're welcome. And to answer your initial question, I have a dinner invitation, remember?" Charlie's sleepy mind took some time to remember, but then he nodded. "Yeah, of course." He reached out his left arm. "Come on give me a hand."

...

Don stormed into the kitchen. He ignored his father who stared surprised at him and went straight to the fridge to grab a beer. " Hey Donnie, what's up?" After the first swig of beer Don calmed down.

"Everything is just fine Dad."

"Really?" Alan couldn't hide the hint of a smile. He shook his head. "By now you should know better than lie to me Donnie."

The agent sighed - busted once again. "Okay Dad. It's just Larry. He just suggested Charlie help on the cases."

Alan leaned against the counter and watched his son take another sip. "And you haven't change your mind and..."

"No Dad," Don interrupted harshly. "And I won't." Leaving the empty bottle on the table Don stepped up to his father. "I can't Dad."

Alan just nodded and laid a comforting hand on his elder son's shoulder. "Ok, dinner´s almost ready." Alan turned towards the stove. "Go and set the table please."

Plates in one hand Don returned to the living room. He glanced at the couch and saw his brother sitting up and talking to Larry. "Hey Charlie, you're awake."

Charlie smiled genuinely in his direction. The smile banished Don's uneasy feelings and nervousness. "Yeah and I'm starving."

"Dinner´s almost ready. I guess you should start moving since you´re a little slow these days." Don grinned when a cushion hit him on the back. Surprised he turned around looking at two sheepishly grinning professors. "Don't push your luck, Bro."

Charlie's eyes were sparkling. "I won't."

...

The dinner passed by uneventfully. Most of the time Larry talked about the conference and its outcome. Remembering Don's reaction to his suggestion very well the physicist avoid talking about Charlie's accident. From time to time Alan looked from son to son; they both seemed to be out in space. He seemed to be the only one who really listened to Larry's talk. Charlie appeared to be exhausted and over the edge. He had his chin propped up on his hand. Every now and then his eyes closed but he opened them immediately and tried hard to focus on the talk. But it was unsuccessful, the scene repeated itself every few minutes. _'Best__ send him to bed,__' _Alan thought. He looked at his elder son to check if Don had noticed the state Charlie was in, but Don wasn't being much of a help. Though he seemed to be awake his eyes drifted unfocused through the room and Alan could tell that he was everywhere but here. Alan took in a deep breath when he sensed a change of mood. Don's body tensed and the older man wondered what he had missed.

Don locked eyes with Larry looking inquiring. "What do you mean, Larry?" The professor became nervous scratching a spot on his right arm.

"A-a-h-h!" The professor stammered glancing at Charlie in the hope of help. But Charlie looked nonplussed, as he had no idea of what was going on. "The letter Charlie received a few weeks ago," Larry explained again. "Maybe the secret admirer had something to do with all that."

Don slammed his hands on the table. The sound made Charlie jump waking him up again. "What letter Charlie? Why haven't you mentioned it?" Don stared furiously at his little brother. Charlie slumped back in his seat and winced in pain. "Charlie!" Don was up on his feet and at his brother´s side. " You're okay?" Charlie breathed heavily and nodded. The two elder men witnessed the scene frozen in shock.

"Oh my, oh my," Larry muttered, but Alan remained silent.

"The letter Charlie, tell me about the letter."

Charlie tried to remember but somehow he couldn't recall the memory. He shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea." Charlie's voice was only a whisper. Don tighten his grip around Charlie's arm when his brother was in danger of sliding from his seat.

"Charlie please, maybe it's important."

Charlie was stunned. In just a few minutes everything had changed again, it was more than he could take. His brother was mad at him, his father was sitting stiffly on his seat and Larry was a mess. The young man closed his eyes. '_Focus,__' h_e told himself.

"Okay," Charlie said trying to remember. "Someone wrote that he appreciated my work and loved my hair."

Don's hands dropped to the ground, his face lost all color. "What?" He couldn't believe it. The connection he had searched for was there; someone loved Charlie's curls. He felt rage boiling up in him. He bowed his head and waited for the moment to pass.

Charlie was taken aback. He had no explanation for Don's reaction. "Don," he whispered a little anxiously. "Don what's wrong?" Charlie touched Don's shoulder slightly. Don couldn't stand the touch he pushed his brother's hand away, rose to his feet and dashed out into the kitchen. Charlie flinched shaking his head_. 'What the hell is going on?_' Slowly the young man got on his feet and followed his brother. Before he left he shared a look with his father. Alan finally had woken out of his stiffness and just nodded his head in agreement.

Larry shifted uncomfortably on his seat. This was family business. He saw his chance to leave when Charlie walked out. He got up to say good-bye to Alan. "It's best I leave now."

"Yeah, I guess so." Alan had to agree. " Sorry for the unfortunate ending of the evening."

"Oh, forget about it Alan. I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

Alan accompanied Larry to his car. His sons could use a little privacy.

...

Charlie leaned on the door frame and observed his brother. Don stood with his two hands propped on the counter and his head bent. "Don. What's wrong?" Charlie stepped closer but suddenly his vision started to spin and he stumbled against the kitchen table. "Aauuh," he moaned grabbing the table to help him keep upright.

Alarmed by the sound Don whirled around to see his brother swaying alarmingly. He reached him with three large steps and laid supporting arms around Charlie's shoulders. "Charlie." Don was acting the protector again. He guided his brother to a chair and helped him settle down. He watched him with concern when he kneeled down in front of him. "I´ll call the doctor," he announced in his best FBI- voice.

Charlie shook his head. "No, it's not necessary. I just stood up too fast."

Don waited until Charlie locked eyes with him. "I'm sorry Buddy. I really didn't mean to upset you, but you know how important all kind of data are?"

Charlie couldn't help but grin. "Yeah I know. It's just that I hadn't made the connection. You know it's not the first time I got a love letter." Charlie flushed a little when he felt Don's inquiring look on him.

"It's okay." Don helped him out of his misery. He came to his feet. "Just give me the letter and I'll take care of the rest." Don reached out his hand and helped Charlie stand up.

"It's somewhere in my office. I´ll look for it tomorrow." Charlie offered.

"Yeah, that's good. Come on Buddy. I guess it's past bed time for you." The fact that Charlie didn't argue was confirmation enough. Together they made it to Charlie's bedroom. Alan kept his distance acknowledging the brothers´need to be together.

Don waited until Charlie was in bed then pulled the blanket over his brother's thin figure. "I'm sorry for ruining the evening. I guess I scared Larry away. It's just..." Don struggled for words, "I want you to be safe."

But Charlie wasn't that alert anymore to take notice of his brother's real concern. As soon as his body had hit the mattress all his tension had vanished. His eyes were already closed but he managed a small smile. "Don't worry. Larry is tough. He always comes back."

Don touched Charlie's shoulder slightly. "Good night." He turned out the light and left the room.

When Don descended the stairs Alan was sitting on the couch. The dinner table was straightened up already. "Charlie's alright then?" Alan asked.

"Yeah Dad. Already sleeping."

"That's good. Come over and sit by your old man." Alan slumped onto the spot beside him. "Maybe there's a game." Don was grateful that his father wasn´t bothering him for answers. The older Eppes just sat there watching TV. For a moment, everything was fine again.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: A huge thank you for the great feedback.

Thanks to starfishyeti for her beta-skills!

**Warning for violence!**

The stalker

by elessar73

*** 19. chapter : The killing game ***

Mary checked her watch; it was time. She picked up her phone and dialed Paul's number reading it from a sheet of crushed paper.

A few weeks ago Paul had handed her his telephone number with the offer to call him whenever she felt the need to. Mary had accepted it gratefully but had stuffed it into the pocket of her jeans as soon as Paul was out of sight. '_Why w__ould I feel the need to call you? Idiot!' _But today it had really come in handy. She had had to search a while till she found the paper. It had stuck in the pocket of the last jeans she'd checked, of course. She had flattened the paper and thanked god the number was still legible though the jeans had been washed.

Paper in one hand, phone in the other she paced her apartment waiting for Paul to answer the call. When he finally answered Mary spoke in a soft tone.  
" Hey Paul, it's me, Mary. I hope I´m not disturbing you?" She cooed temptingly. _'Son of a bitch,' s_he added in her mind.

"No-no-no you don't." Came the shaky reply from a nervous and despairing sounding Paul. The man ran a hand through his hair. '_Damn__! Why was__ Mary calling __him now? Just after he´d__ dropped off __the revealing__ letter that had__ sealed her fate __?'_

Mary could tell that Paul was nervous but she was wrong in thinking she knew the reasons. She grinned evilly while she stroked across a photo of Charlie with her fingertips. Her mouth formed the soundless word, '_Soon!'_

"So," She tried to be avowed. "I was wondering if you´d like to take a walk with me. Maybe we can work some things out." Mary awaited Paul's answer anxiously. She clenched her cell tightly and fought back her rage. She was supposed to be near Charlie but instead she had to take care of this stupid bastard.

Mary heard the intake of a few deep breaths before an overwhelmed Paul almost yelled in her ear, "Yeah, that's a great idea. Shall I pick you up?"

"No," Mary answered shortly. The last thing she needed was for someone to see Paul in her company. "Let's meet on campus. I know a nice place where we can talk undisturbed."

Paul immediately agreed. He hadn't noticed Mary's change in tone. His mind was consumed by the imagination of meeting Mary and spending precious time with her.

The letter was forgotten.

...

The sun had already set when Mary arrived on campus. She wore black jeans combined with a black pullover. Her hair was covered with a black base cap. The woman was nearly invisible in the falling darkness.

Mary hid behind a tree when she saw Paul turning around a corner. His face showed an idiotic grin and his brown eyes glanced round with agitation. Mary shook her head. She could hardly believe that this idiot was capable of finding out her secret. This shouldn't have had happened. With clenched fists Mary stepped out of her hiding place.  
"Hi, Paul," she greeted him.

The cook startled. To cover up his fright he tried to make a joke. "Wow Mary! Don't do that to me, I'm an old man. I have to watch out for my heart." He underlined his words by grabbing at his chest.

Though it wasn't funny at all Mary did Paul a favour and grinned. "I'm sorry old man," she hissed, her tone of voice displayed all the rage she felt inside, but Paul didn't notice. The cook was surfing on cloud number nine. And when Mary took his hand and dragged him in the direction she had chosen his heart jumped in joy. '_It's really going to happen.'_

Hand in hand they strolled across campus. Paul was in a rush. He couldn't believe his luck and was caught up in the heterodoxy that the woman beside him felt the same. But he was wrong.

Mary sighed in relief when they at last reached her chosen place. Actually she couldn't hold it in any longer. Paul's hand was wet from sweat. Mary had to fight back her nausea when she imagined the moisture of that bastard covering her hand. She had to swallow hard. _'Just a little bit longer.'_

"Here we are." Mary broke the silence when the two of them stepped out of the trees into a meadow. Trees surrounded the grassy spot completely and guaranteed the needed privacy.

Mary led Paul across the meadow. And though the sun had disappeared it wasn't completely dark yet. A dim light covered the sky and on the horizon the first stars were visible. A slight breeze rushed through the branches and set the leaves rustling. It could have been so romantic. A look in Paul's eyes confirmed his wishful thinking of the man to Mary. The young woman turned her face away to hide her smirk. _'Paul the unsuspecting.'_ She nearly laughed aloud. She had to take a deep breath to control her temper.

In a provocative gesture Mary leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree. Her hands slid along the cortex until she nearly embraced the trunk. Through half closed eyes she peered up at Paul waiting for him to make the next move.

And the man didn't disappoint her. Paul stepped close and touched her slightly on the cheeks. His fingers rubbed in small circles across her face taking in her softness. His brown eyes looked at her closely searching for a sign of restraint but found none. Encouraged he bent his head down to kiss her. First Paul kissed her on the forehead and cheeks, still not sure if he could risk kissing her as he truly desired. He felt Mary tremble under his kisses and interpreted it, falsely, as pleasure. He continued to cover her face with wet kisses. Mary took in a sharp breath when his mouth reached her upper lip. Teasingly he nibbled on her lips before he pressed his mouth tight on them. With the power of this tongue he forced the woman to open up for him. Mary's body tensed at the assault. This was much more then she could take but Paul was too far gone to recognize anything.

Mary felt bile rising in her throat when Paul's body pushed hard against her. She knew she had to act quickly. The situation was getting out of hand. She pressed her eyes tightly shut banishing the feeling of Paul clinging to her.

Slowly, she set her right arm in motion. Very carefully she let it slide to the back pocket of her slacks. Her fingertips touched the hilt of the knife she had stuck there. She seized the hilt tight. In a quick motion she raised her arm above her head and rammed the blade into Paul's back.

Pain ridden, the man took a step back. Surprised he stared at Mary. The toneless question _'Why?'_ dropped from his mouth while he tried to make sense out of what he was seeing. The woman he loved stood there, rage and hate in her eyes, holding a bloody knife in her hands._ ' My__ blood_,' the thought occurred to him as pain gripped his body. He trembled and swayed on his feet till he finally crashed to the ground. The agonized man tried to crawl away, but failed miserably when strong hands grabbed his feet. Paul struggled to get free, but his strength faded in the same way Mary's rage grew.

In a rush of insanity, Mary stabbed her defenceless victim again and again. Paul bled from multiple wounds. Every beat of his heart produced a fountain of blood out of his body. Soon he lay in a red pool. Paul's breath became rattled and dark blood dropped out of the side of his mouth. Heavy coughs accompanied his death-agony. In a final attempt to stop the assault he reached up his arm, but it was in vain. Unmercifully, Mary gave him the deathblow.

Mary watched the corpse on the ground. An evil smile spread across her face. '_It's done.'_

When she again came to her senses her eyes grew wide with horror, realizing she still held the bloody knife in her hands. She dropped it and it crashed to the ground blade first and stuck in the earth. It quivered a moment then was still.

'_What have you done? Murderer. No-__one loves a murderer.'_ The voice of her mother threatened to destroy her victory. But that was not an option, her mother would never again put her down. She shook her head vigorously to banish the unwanted memories and with it every sane thought. Mary gathered her strength; the maniac in her was back in charge. She had to get rid of the body. Slowly she bent down and grabbed Paul's feet again. This time he didn't fight her, he couldn't. And that knowledge brought back her self-confidence completely. Finally she was free, free for Charlie.

She pulled the corpse around the tree and hid it in the thicket. She gathered leaves and branches to cover it up a little better. When she was satisfied she stepped back into the meadow. She looked at the puddle of blood in the grass and wondered what to do about it. Finally she decided to leave it that way, nothing to worry about. Who would see it any way? Mary picked up her knife and rubbed it against her slacks to clean it up. The steel of the blade glistened in the moonlight reflecting Mary's insane grin. She had done good today.

It was time for Charlie's final lecture_. 'Let's see if the genius will do good too!'_

_..._

The Eppes brothers reached CalSci early the next morning. Don had insisted on the importance of finding the love letter. Determined to get a hold of it as fast as possible, Don had stormed into Charlie's bedroom before 7.00 and had dragged him out of his sleep. Every protest Charlie had thrown out went unheard.

Charlie yawned and rubbed his weary eyes. The professor opened the door of the car to get out when the sound of flesh hitting flesh made him hold still. Carefully he turned around to take a look. Charlie frowned in concern when he saw his brother sitting bent over the steering wheel a hand pressed tight against his forehead, his eyes closed.

"Don, you okay?" The fear in Charlie's voice was evident.

Don lowered his hand and faced his brother. "Yeah, Buddy I'm okay." Don shook his head in disbelief. "I guess I'm getting old."

A grin appeared on Charlie's face. "How've you come to this conclusion?"

Don rubbed his forehead absentmindedly. "I forgot my folder at home. Damn it. " His hand crashed down on the steering wheel. The impact made Don wince.

Charlie's eyes lit up in amusement and the smile in his voice was clearly recognizable when he answered, "Don't worry. It happens to everybody - sooner or later." By now Charlie´s smile was genuine.

Don stared astounded at his brother.

"You know what Donnie?" Charlie let his head tilt slightly to the side. Some of his dark curls fell into his eyes. He pushed them away and smirked. "You drive home and get your folder and in the meantime I'll go search the letter."

"That's why they call you a genius Bro." Don managed a grin on his own. Don didn't want to leave his brother alone. His fear was omnipresent. The agent sighed and made some calculations of his own. He decided that Charlie would be safe here in CalSci, at least for the little while he was away. "Okay then, I'll hurry up!"

Charlie nodded and climbed out of the car. Standing on the sidewalk he watched Don drive away. When the SUV was out of sight Charlie started his walk to his office.

The professor had covered half of the distance when he felt the hairs in his neck rising. A shudder ran down his spine. He felt like he was being watched. Turning around he took in his surroundings, but saw nothing. He shook his head in dismay. '_It's nothing.' _But the odd feeling stayed. Charlie forced himself to move on and not look back again. He sighed in relief when he finally reached the door and stepped into the safety of the math department.

Mary stood in the entrance of her apartment building, clutching a bottle of medicine in her hand while she observed the CalSci parking lot closely.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thanks for the great feedback! I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to review.

And, once again, thanks so much to starfishyeti for betaing!

The stalker

by elessar73

*** 20. chapter : The Poisoning ***

Mary's green eyes were fixed on the black SUV and its two occupants. She watched Charlie climbing out of it. Her breathing became rapid just through looking at him. She leaned heavily against the wall, as she didn't trust her legs to hold her up any longer. _'I love you so much!' _Her hand clenched around the bottle of medicine she had just dragged out of a pocket in her work-overalls. She peered down at the bottle in her hands and relaxed a bit. Everything was in place - the lecture could start. The woman pressed the bottle tight to her chest then placed a kiss on its lid._ 'Don't disappoint me again Charlie.'_

Being in control of her emotions again, Mary straightened and with her eyes, followed Charlie's path across campus. Suddenly the young professor turned around and looked skeptical from left to right. Mary sensed the movement in time. She pushed her body against the wall of the house entrance and thus out of Charlie's sight. When Charlie continued to the math building Mary slipped out of her hiding place to keep an eye on him till he was out of sight. Furiously, the young woman twisted the bottle in her hand. She couldn't wait to set her plan in motion.

...

This time Charlie got to his office unnoticed. He smirked, remembering his own time in college as an undergrad_. 'Much too__ early for students to be__ around on campus.'_

The mathematician stepped into his office and organized himself. He laid his backpack and computer-case on his desk and hung his jacket across the chair back. Then he opened a window to fill the room with fresh air and new energy. Charlie hoped that some of it would be passed onto him. _'A coffee would be nice,_' he thought to himself but first he had to find that stupid letter. The young man sighed but finally yielded to his destiny. He opened the first drawer of the nearest cabinet and started his search.

Buried in the monotonous work of opening and closing drawers his mind went back to yesterday evening.

_It was a total flop. Don and he had ended up in an argument and Larry and his father had been stuck between them. Charlie could__ barely recall where it had gone wrong but sometime during the evening Don had switched into over-protector mode and Charlie couldn't fight it. The outcome was a restless night and a brother who had forced him to search for a sheet of paper shortly after sunrise._

Charlie couldn't help but smile. For his father and Larry the evening must have been much worse. '_I need to make it up to Dad somehow. And Larry.' _It was as if Charlie's thoughts had reached his best friend in one of his alternative universes - the physicist suddenly rushed into his office.

"Good morning Charles. I´d hoped to find you here," Larry greeted him and plopped on the couch.

"And where else would I be Larry? After you told everyone the story of my secret admirer at your best?"

Larry frowned. "Is this a hint of sarcasm I notice?"

Without batting an eyelid, Charlie nodded. "You´re absolutely right Larry."

Larry took a deep breath and looked at him in disbelief. "Oh..."

Charlie couldn't hold on, he dropped on the couch beside his old friend smiling. "I'm kidding, Larry. Just a bit of fun."

The physicist wasn't convinced and stared at his friend a little taken aback.

"Oh come on Larry. Actually I want to apologize to you - yesterday didn't turn out the way it was planned I guess." Charlie laid an arm around his friend´s shoulder and squeezed it a little. That finally forced a reaction from Larry. In a familiar gesture he rubbed his forehead slightly before the palm of his hand came to rest on his left temple.

"Oh dear, Charles you don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault. Family meetings are sort of dynamic movements you know. Somehow unpredictable."

"Yeah, I know."

Charlie rose to his feet again. He wanted to finish the search as fast as possible. "So what brings you in so early Larry?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah," the older man began to explain, " I remembered where you put that letter."

Charlie raised en eyebrow in disbelief. From time to time his mentor couldn't even remember his own name, but having nothing to lose Charlie decided to challenge his friend. "Okay superbrain and where is that damned letter?"

Larry rose from his seat. "Actually, it is exactly here." The physicist approached the cabinet right beside his young friend and dragged the first drawer open. With a self-contented grin on his face he searched through the files and finally pulled the wanted sheet of paper out. In a gesture of victory he fanned it before Charlie's eyes. At last he held it close to his nose inhaling the scent. "Still a slight hint of lavender." And with that he let the paper drop onto Charlie's desk.

The young mathematician had witnessed the whole scene in silence. He shook his head slightly. "That's great Larry. You´ve saved me a lot of time. Thank you so much."

"You're always welcome Charlie." Larry squeezed Charlie's shoulder in a friendly manner. "So what about coffee? I guess we´ve earned ourselves some."

A smile appeared on Charlie's face. "That's a great idea. I'll go."

"No, no," Larry interrupted. " I'll go and you rest. To be honest you look a little pale. Just take it easy."

Before Charlie could say something, Larry was out of the door.

Charlie's eyes found the letter on his desk. He reached for it and held it up to his nose. _'Larry was right. I__t still smelled of__ lavender.'_

...

Mary stood behind the refectory service counter. Her green eyes were focused on the entrance waiting for Charlie to show up.

Her posture was tense and the other employees watched her from a distance. No-one dared talking to her or asking her what was going on. After the clash between Paul and her yesterday they all just hoped that everything had calmed down.

Mary didn't noticed anything at all. She had drifted into insanity way too far to notice the inquiring glances or the murmuring behind her back. The outside world was almost non-existent to her. She only had Charlie on her mind. Charlie was her goal. The possibility that Charlie wouldn't show up didn't even enter into her mind.

The woman squeezed her eyes shut when she noticed Dr. Fleinhardt. She opened them again and watched as the physicist walked in a straight line towards the counter. A faint smile crept on her face. She straightened up and took position to serve him. Nobody kept her from doing so. Mary smirked when Larry arrived at the counter. He seemed to be totally unaware of the menacing glance fixed on him.

"May I help you?" Mary asked in the nicest tone she could manage.

Larry lifted his head and looked into a pair of green cat eyes. He shuddered at the look. The eyes didn't hold the smallest glimpse of life or warmth. More, they seemed to be death pools filled with rage. The physicist shook his head slightly to banish the image. It worked, for when he locked eyes with the woman again he was greeted with a smile even though it didn't quite reach her eyes. Larry pulled himself together and even accomplished a smile in return.

"Oh - oh, yes," The older man stuttered like a teenager. "I´ll have a black coffee and a glass of milk for me."

Mary nodded. "Just one moment sir." She smiled brightly; the professor had just given her all the details she needed. A glass of milk for him meant, she was pretty sure, that the coffee was for Charlie. She had witnessed often enough Charlie storming into the cafeteria just to get a cup of coffee. It was well known that most mornings he and the physicist would have a drink together first thing in the morning.

The woman turned towards the percolator. She grabbed a cup with its saucer and a spoon. She poured the coffee and just when she put the cup on a tray she let the spoon slip to the ground.

"Sorry," she grumbled bending down to pick it up. Mary was out of sight for a moment which gave her the chance to reach into her pocket and get the small bottle of laxative out. She rose up again, the bottle well hidden in her hand. She laid the spoon aside and got a new one. Back behind the counter Mary opened the bottle with one hand and let the solution drop into the cup. When it was done she closed the bottle and made it disappear into her pocket. A genuine smile on her face she poured the milk and handed the tray to Larry.

...

After Larry had left to get the coffee Charlie had sat down at his desk flipping absent-mindedly through his letters and notes. He glanced over his students´ inquiries. A single note with unfamiliar handwriting drew his attention. Just as he was opening the letter Larry returned. He laid the note aside and smiled at his friend.

"Just in time to save me from working."

Both men sat down on the sofa to enjoy their drinks and a good chat.

...

Alan Eppes got ready to leave the house. Charlie had asked him to get a new prescription for his pain-meds. His son had used up the last ones in the morning and it was obvious that he would need them for several more days. The way Charlie touched his clavicle or his forehead told Alan this more than a thousand words. After, he would drive to the grocery to fill up their provisions.

Alan put on his jacket and thought about what to cook for dinner. He imagined something with red meat. _'Yes, both of his sons would like that.' _Alan grinned inwardly. He opened the front door and was halfway out when his view fell on a folder lying on the table near the door. He squeezed up his brown eyes. The FBI- logo on top of the folder attracted him magically. "_No," _he said to himself. But he couldn't fight the inner compulsion. A shudder ran down his spine - what he was doing was illegal. Nevertheless Alan grabbed the folder; his hands were shaking. He closed his eyes while he opened the red cover_. 'Still time left to think again_.' But the inner battle was lost, he opened his eyes and looked down. The image threatened to take his breath away. The room started to spin around him and he leaned against the doorframe searching for support. After a few minutes he felt safe enough to cross the room. On wobbly legs he made it to the couch. The folder held tight in his hands he collapsed onto the couch. Alan felt numb. He took a deep breath and stared at the folder and its contents again.

He looked at a black and white picture of a woman. It was just a drawing but the details were significant. Those eyes, he had seen those eyes before. _'Charlie! Oh my God!' _That was the woman he had seen in front of Charlie's office just yesterday. He needed to call Don. Don would know what to do. But Alan couldn't move. He was frozen in shock. '_What did__ that woman have__ in mind for his little boy?'_

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks for the great feedback -, it´s just amazing!

Thanks to starfishyeti for betaing my story!

The stalker

by elessar73

*** 21. chapter: Suspicion and sorrow ***

Don attained the Craftsman in record time. Driven by the desire to get back to CalSci as fast as possible he´d ignored the speed limit from time to time.

He jumped out of his SUV and ran across the driveway, the front door key ready in his hand. The agent frowned when he found the door open-, his FBI- instincts kicked in immediately. Don drew his service weapon and entered the house carefully.

He glanced around and found his father sitting hunched over on the sofa.

"Dad," Don panicked a little. "You okay?" He approached his father tucking his weapon back in his holster. Don kneeled down beside his father and looked with concern into the pale face of the older man. "Dad, what happened?" Don asked anxiously. But Alan didn't respond. The agent laid a soothing hand on his father's knee and rubbed it slightly, hoping to drag his father out of his numbness. Don noticed the FBI- folder lying in Alan's lap and wondered what was going on. His father was a picture of pure agony and Don felt a stab of fear in his stomach.

"Dad!" Don yelled tapping Alan's shoulder. At last his effort was rewarded. Alan's brown eyes awoke to life again when he snapped out of his fugue. He took a bewildered look around and finally locked eyes with his son. "What are you doing here Donnie? Shouldn't you be with Charlie?"

Don noticed the fear in his father's voice but had no idea what had caused it. He rose to his feet and sat down on the sofa beside him. He stared at the folder again. "You know that I can arrest you for looking inside this, don´t you?" Don joked but the look on his father´s face made him wince.

"I know that woman," Alan explained with a hoarse voice causing Don to slip into high alert.

"What?"

"I saw her just yesterday at CalSci, right outside Charlie's office."

Don paled. His fingers twitched and he could barely keep his feet from moving. He wanted to race back to CalSci but his father needed his attention first; he needed all the details.

Alan peered with unsteady eyes at his son. "Who is she Donnie?"

"Dad," Don took a deep breath. He was stalling, unsure about what to tell Alan. "She's a witness." Don congratulated himself on this answer-, it was the truth - sort of.

But Alan didn't believe him. He noticed the fear and concern in his elder son's eyes and he hardened his resolve. He was determined to find out what was going on.

"That's all ?" Alan shook his head. " I think there's more to it." His brown eyes stared into Don's; so familiar, so like his own.

Don shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't know Dad. We have no evidence against her…"

"Evidence, evidence," Alan interrupted his son." Since when is that a reason for you? This is about Charlie."

Don's eyes grew wide. He had really underestimated his old man. A sad grin formed on his lips. He sighed. " I know. You're right, Dad."

"Just look at her evil eyes." Alan couldn't sit still any longer. "When I saw her yesterday I shuddered deep inside and just prayed that this woman wasn't one of Charlie's students. She's absolute cold." He rose to his feet. "Let's go, son."

Alan was nearly at the door before Don realized what was going on. He jumped up and was close behind his father. " Dad, please." Don grabbed Alan by the shoulders and turned him around. The two men stood face to face seeing the fear and panic in each other´s eyes.

"I´ll take care of it, okay?" Don felt Alan's body stiffen under his touch. "Don't worry, everything´ll be alright." The agent tried an encouraging smile. "You stay here and I´ll call you as soon as I know what's going on."

"But," Alan risked contradicting him, "I can come with you. I need to see Charlie."

Don saw the hope in his father's eyes and it nearly broke his heart to deny him.

"No, Dad. It's better that you stay here. If Charlie is in danger I´ll have no time to worry about you too." Don looked Alan straight in the eyes. "Try to reach him at CalSci tell him he should leave his office and search the company of other people. Alright?"

Alan nodded slightly. He knew that Don was right but he'd liked to be near his sons.

Finally Don let go off Alan's shoulders. Involuntarily, the agent ran back to the sofa and grabbed the folder; he may need it. He was out of the door in a rush.

Alan reached for his phone and tried to get a hold of Charlie, but neither the cell nor the landline was answered. He paced the living room pressing the redial button again and again without avail. An odd feeling settled in his stomach. '_Please,__ let everything be alright.'_

_..._

Don was on his way back to CalSci. _´Damn it!' _He muttered, _'I´ve__ failed!`_ He grabbed his cell and first called the surveillance unit. The agent in charge, a man named Lloyd, assured him that Charlie was alright. He´d just checked upon him. Prof. Eppes was in the company of Prof. Fleinhardt. The knowledge that Charlie wasn't alone calmed Don down, at least a little, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Don decided to call his team as well and dialed Megan's number. The female agent answered on the second ring.

"Hey Don, what's up?"

"Get a hold of Colby and David and get to CalSci - fast." Don's voice was clipped and Megan could tell by the tone that their SAC was under a lot of stress.

"What is it Don?" Megan's voice had changed from easy to urgent. The woman tensed and clutched her phone tighter.

Don swallowed hard. "Dad recognized our witness. She was hanging around Charlie's office."

Megan needed some time to process the information. _´What have we missed? Why haven't we found the connection?'_

"I have a bad feeling Megan." Don's voice revealed all his darkest fears. "Hurry up."

...

Charlie and Larry sat side by side on the old leather-sofa in Charlie's office. They occasionally sipped from their beverages totally engrossed in their conversation. Larry shared the latest gossip he'd caught up on at the conference. Charlie enjoyed every word, though he wasn't interested in that sort of stuff. It gave him a feeling of normality.

Larry had been talking for at least thirty minutes straight and Charlie was beginning to wonder if his friend would ever run out of words when he felt a crunch in his stomach. He asked himself if he´d missed lunch again. But he rejected this thought after he checked his watch-, just 10.30. The young man took another sip from his almost cold coffee to soothe his stomach, but the crunching feeling turned into nausea within the minute. Charlie squeezed his eyes when a wave of pain threatened his body. He took a deep breath and tried to breathe through the seizure. A wave of heat rolled through his body causing his vision to blur. Drops of cold sweat appeared on his forehead. A shivering fit took control over his body. He trembled all over and he reached out an arm to steady himself. He was afraid that he would drop off the sofa in the next moment. Charlie felt hot and cold at the same time and wondered if that was possible at all. The pain in his stomach increased. He winced in pain pressing a hand against the painful spot. Charlie's head dropped on his chest. The pain was overwhelming.

It was just then that Larry recognized that something was wrong with his young friend. He´d had been so caught up in his thoughts and talking that Charlie's condition had gone unnoticed. A tight grab on his wrist had startled him out of the conversation. The physicist focused on his colleague, suddenly silent. The pale face and the pain filled eyes of his friend made him panicky.

"Oh dear, Charles what's wrong?" Larry ran his hand across his face staring numbly at Charlie.

The shaking increased. Charlie's teeth clashed together with every tremble. Larry looked helpless at his friend clutching his hands. Charlie swayed in his seat. He was too weak to sit up straight any longer. At last Larry rose to his feet and carefully helped Charlie to lie down. The whole process was attended by moans and sobs of pain causing a shudder to run down Larry's spine.

The pain became almost unbearable for Charlie; he couldn't endure much more. The young professor couldn't hold back his tears any longer, they started to run freely down his cheeks. "Oh my god!" Charlie whimpered pressing his stomach tight. "It hurts so much."

Charlie threw his head from left to right when another seizure captured him. His dark curls stuck to his sweaty forehead and his cheeks showed a purple blush.

Larry looked at him stunned and helpless. The ringing of the phone finally penetrated the physicist´s mind and set him into motion. He took the call, but nobody answered-, short afterwards Charlie's cell began to ring, but Larry ignored it. He'd finally came to his senses and dialed 911 to call in the emergency. After that he rushed back to Charlie's side not even thinking to call Alan or Don.

"Charles," Larry caressed his friend's arm. "The medics are on their way. Everything will be okay. Just hold on." The physicist peered at Charlie, but how he looked did nothing to soothe him. The sick man´s face had taken on an ashen tone despite the red flush marks and his whole body was trembling. _´That must be really painful with__ his broken collar bone.' _The professor felt compassion for the suffering man, but also felt totally helpless. He could only try to calm him or distract him from his pain.

The ringing of the phones became steady background music to the situation.

Charlie didn't respond, neither to the sound nor to Larry's touch. He was caught up in his pain. His body felt weaker and weaker and all he wanted to do was close his eyes and escape into another world. Charlie squeezed his eyes shut. He had lost the capability to focus on anything else then his pain. When a new wave of pain swept over him it dragged him down. He had found a way out. With a sigh of relief Charlie lost consciousness and with it, his pain.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who is reading this. Thanks for all the great reviews.

Thank you to the wonderful starfishyeti!

The stalker

by elessar73

*** 22 chapter: Is this the end?***

In the second Prof. Fleinhardt had left the cafeteria, the tray in his hand, Mary had disappeared back into the kitchen. She stripped off her working clothes. Underneath her white overalls she wore light blue linen slacks and a close fitting blouse. Mary undid her ponytail and let her blond hair fell over her shoulders. She ruffled her hair a little while she turned around towards the hand-basin. Mary grabbed a glass from the shelves and filled it with water. Glass in one hand, she walked into the break room where her shoulder bag hung over the back of a chair. With her free hand she opened the zipper and took out the box of charcoal pills. Mary smiled happily. She was ready to save Prof. Eppes´ life and help him recognize what was good for him.

Mary was trapped in her insanity; her green eyes glowed with fanaticism and her smile was just a grimace. In her dazed mind she replayed the scene of Charlie's rescue in an endless loop.

_"Charlie my love are you in pain?" My voice sounds concerned when I open my friend´s__ office and find him lying on the floor holding his stomach and wincing in pain. Without thinking I rush to his side, my cheeks are flushed by exc__itement. I fall to my knees beside him. Charlie looks at me with pain-__filled__ eyes.__ I'm the one who´__ll__ save him and he knows__ it. The dark pools of his eyes __are almost black from pain, but I can see hope in them too. Hope that I will fix everything. "M-m-mary," The man I love so much stutt__ers my name and I can't hold back a shudder of excitement__. Finally,__ I'm __where I've__ always wanted to be, where I belong. _

_"Thank God you're here." His hands are shaking when he reaches out to get a hold of my arm. They´re __cold and sweaty and so tender. I grab them and place a kiss on the palms._

_"Hush Charlie,__ everything will be fine. I'm here to help you." Charlie's soft curls are g__lued to__ his sweaty forehead. I push them gently out of his eyes. "Come on baby,__ I´ll__ help you sit up,__" I whisper softly in his ear and together we manage to bring him__ into a sitting position. His weak body clings__ to mine. I can feel every muscle__ through the light fabric of my clothes. It's so wonderful to feel him that close. I'm __steadyi__ng__ him while tremo__rs of pain shake__ his body. "Here my love,__ take two of the__se pills and everything will be fine. I´ll __take care of you, of everything." _

_Charlie swallows the pills and soon he relaxes in my arms. I stro__ke through his hair and rock him back and forth__ until the pain is gone. Finally Charlie's eyes are__ clear again;__ the pain and tremo__rs are gone._

_He reaches out his hand and pulls me close to kiss me passionately. "I love you Mary,__" Charlie whispers in a hoarse voice. "You´__re the woman I´__ve been waiting __for." Charlie smiles genuinely__ at me. My heart skips a beat when I hear these words. Charlie's dark eyes are sparkling in joy._

_"I love you too, Darling."_

Mary ran through the corridors. Driven by her imagination she increased her tempo with every step she took. Inquiring looks from students and teachers followed her but the woman didn't care. Mary had just one goal; Charlie. She couldn't wait to reach Charlie's office, to finally relive the perfect moment of love. She didn't bother thinking up a way of how to explain how she just happened to be in Charlie's office at the right time with the right medicine. This question didn't even occur to her in her world of madness.

Mary's smile deepened when she turned around the last corner. Charlie's office was just a few steps away. Reluctantly she slowed down her pace and took in a few deep breaths. _´No need to hurry now, I'm so damn close,__' _Mary encouraged herself. When she heard the howl of pain that slammed through the wooden door and into the floor she stopped dead in her tracks. _´What was that?´_

Mary tiptoed closer to the door and found it ajar. The sounds became louder the closer she got. She heard Charlie's voice clearly pleading for help even though it was low and hoarse. His pleas were interrupted by moans and sobs of pain. The young woman glanced inside. She couldn't believe her eyes. Charlie lay on the sofa and damned Fleinhardt was holding his hand and trying to soothe him.

Mary's whole body began to tremble. She was supposed to rescue Charlie, but he had asked someone else for help. Hot rage swept through her body. _'You miserable worm.' _The young woman turned away disgusted when nausea rose up inside her. Charlie was writhing in pain and crying like a baby. This loser wasn't worth her. _´How could I have been__ so blind. Prof. Eppes is nothing. He's my worst__ mistake.' _Her hands shook heavily. The glass of water crashed to the ground and shards of glass fell amongst the wet puddle that formed around her feet. She held her breath for a moment, but the sound was unnoticed. She sighed in relief and turned to walk away.

Despite her insanity Mary was still capable of detecting the danger she was in. Sooner or later the police, or better, Charlie´s FBI brother would connect her to the recent incident. The coffee would be examined and Fleinhardt could testify that she was the one who´d prepared it. _'Damn it, everything was ruined. Eppes has__ failed me complete__ly. He's a worthless ass.'_

Mary ran to her apartment. In a hurry she grabbed her wallet and stuffed some clothes into a duffle bag. She left her home without bothering about the evidence she left behind. It didn't matter anymore. She would leave the city maybe even the state. But first, Charlie would have to pay with his life for the betrayal, and then Mary would be free again.

...

Don's heart was pounding hard and fast in his chest. He heard the blood rushing in his ears and sweat ran down his face. He tried to convince himself that just because the woman had shown up in front of Charlie's office didn't mean she was a threat or that Charlie was in danger. But the agent had a hard time processing that. All his rationality and cool manner had left him in the instant his father had claimed to recognize the woman at the picture. Don beat his own time record on the drive back to CalSci. He was out of his SUV the second the car stopped. He ran across campus the folder including the pictures pressed tight against his chest like a shield to defend against all the evil which would come his way. Don was panting and sweating. His breaths came out in heavy puffs when he turned around the last corner and with that was in sight of Charlie's office. The view of it took his breath away and let all his childish hopes that Charlie would be fine shatter on the floor.

A huge crowd of onlookers, mostly students looking at the average age had assembled in front of the door. Excited voices demanded to know what was going on. The people standing farther away in the row balanced on their toes to have a better look.

Don hastened forward like a wild bull driven by his fear for Charlie and the wish to drive all the people away. When he reached the crowd he forced his way through it harvesting angry shouts and insults. Some of the onlookers even tried to hold him back. They grabbed him by the sleeves of his shirt but the stern glance in the agent's eyes made them drop their hands immediately.

"Let me pass!" Don demanded through clenched teeth when some stubborn students refused to step aside for him. He pushed them away and finally stood in the entrance of his brother's office.

The view alone made his heartbeat increase rapidly. Charlie lay on the old leather couch, half curled in to himself. His breathing was rapid and ragged. His eyes were closed, the pale face a mask of pain. Larry kneeled on the floor beside Charlie rubbing his brother's hand soothingly. Don heard softly spoken words, but Charlie didn't respond. He remained silent, not even a moan escaped him. Angst ridden Don dashed forward.

"Larry, what happened?" Don approached the sofa slowly; deep inside Don was afraid of what he was going to find when he stepped closer and got a better look.

Larry glanced upward and without a word he moved away from his best friend´s side to make room for the brother. Don took the hint and found his place beside Charlie immediately. The folder landed disregarded on the ground.

Don's brown eyes were glued on Charlie. Charlie's skin looked ashen, almost translucent. His trembling body was bathed in sweat. With shaking hands Don caressed the younger man´s cheeks. "Charlie," He whispered, but Charlie remained unresponsive apart from the groans that issued from his clenched mouth.

Prof. Fleinhardt watched the scene and the tears that had threatened him the whole time finally found their way out.

Don heard the sobs beside him. Concerned he turned toward the source and was taken aback when he realized that Larry was crying. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Larry crying, maybe their mother's funeral?

"Larry, what happened?" Don repeated his question. His tone of voice was more urgent now and rattled Larry out of his state of shock. " Have you called an ambulance?"

The physicist rubbed his hands across his face wiping away the tracks of tears.

"Uhm," He began totally overcome by the situation. He could explain the secrets of the universe but the situation here was way over his head. "I'm really not sure Don. He seemed to be okay, maybe a little tired."

Don stared at Larry. He felt a stab of guilt, he had woken up Charlie so early, maybe it was still too much for his younger brother._ 'Damn it,__' _Don cursed to himself.

In a shaking voice Larry continued. "After we had found that letter..."

"You found it?" Don interrupted Larry in mid-sentence. He was on high alert; the letter may be important evidence.

"Y-yes," Larry stammered," It's on the table over there."

Don nodded, he would take care of it later. " Ambulance, Larry. Did you call for one?"

" Umm, oh yes,yes. It´s coming." His eyes skittered over his suffering friend and took in a deep breath. " We found the letter," the physicist continued, "and then I went to get us something to drink. Everything was still fine right then, Charles wasn´t showing any signs of pain or discomfort. But out of the blue he suddenly started shaking and then he collapsed. He clutched his stomach so I assumed that he was sick."

"That bad?" Don threw in.

"Maybe the coffee," Larry wondered more to himself but Don had heard it.

"What do you mean ?"

The physicist startled out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat. "Well, Charles was fine until we had our drinks. In retrospect I'd say that the seizures started ten to fifteen minutes after he´d drunk his coffee."

Don's brain was working on high speed. _´Was it possible that someone had __poiso__ned Charlie's coffee?`_

" Where´s his cup ?"

Larry pointed in the direction of a small table.

"Okay." Don reached into his jacket and pulled out a plastic evidence bag. " Stick it in the bag. Don´t use your fingers. Use a pen or a ruler or something." He turned back to his brother. " God, where´s that ambulance?" he murmured under his breath not wanting to alarm the mathematician.

Larry's eyes grew wide but the look in Don's face convinced him that the agent wouldn't move from where he was crouched next to the sofa.

Larry reached the desk and fulfilled his task using one of the many pens scattered about.

"Good, " Don nodded towards the physicist, " Place it on the table and then look out for the medics."

Concern built up in Larry again. For a minute he had forgotten the bad condition his young friend was in. Helping an FBI-Agent to secure evidence was an overwhelming experience for him.

Larry took a look at Charlie; his friend had paled even more. His face appeared ghostly but to his horror his body had gone limp. No trembling or seizures shook the weak body. Charlie lay totally still and silent.

"Larry," Don suddenly yelled, frantic. "Hurry up, he´s stopped breathing! Larry go!"

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who´s reading this. Thanks for all the reviews.

Thank you to starfishyeti for your beta-skills!

The stalker

by elessar73

***23. chapter : Chance hit ***

Don held Charlie's sweat-sheeted face in his hands to try to steady and comfort him when Charlie´s body trembled as waves of pain coursed through him. He'd overseen Larry in his task to secure the evidence and had sighed in relief when the professor finally had waved the bag in front of him.

Don felt like he´d been sitting hours beside his brother and still no help was in sight. He had watched as Larry walked back over to Charlie's desk to place the evidence there. Then he had focused back on Charlie and how his younger brother looked had made him hold his breath in shock. Charlie's face was white as a sheet and felt hot as fire at the same time. In a desperate attempt to get some sort of reaction from him he'd slapped Charlie's cheek, but it was in vain. Charlie hadn´t responded; not even moaned. Don had felt helpless. His eyes had searched Larry who had just put the bag on the table when all of a sudden Charlie's body went limp and he stopped breathing.

"Charlie?" Panicking, Don stared at his brother. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, he couldn't react at all. _´Damn! I'm an agent. I know what to do in such situations. But what? I can't remember!` _Don's mind was reeling. Helplessly he slapped his brother´s cheeks, getting more frantic with every tap, and prayed that it would be enough to bring Charlie back.

"Larry," he heard himself yelling. "Get help. Charlie´s had stopped breathing!"

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the professor moving.

"Charlie, Charlie!" He pleaded. The repetition of his brother's name was like a mantra for Don. It helped him to keep his focus on his brother. "Charlie, you can't leave me like this. Listen, Charlie don't give up. Charlie!" Don was running out of breath. His vision became blurry and the agent closed his eyes. '_Please God, help me!' h_e begged silently. Suddenly his dark eyes flew open, his right hand was clenched into a fist. He raised it up and let it crash down on Charlie's chest. "Fight," He screamed at his brother. " You will not leave me like this. You listen?"

A howl of pain escaped from the limp body and a pair of dark brown eyes flew open.

"Aaauuu!" Charlie screamed out in pain, something had hit his broken collarbone. He tried to focus on his surroundings but the pain made it pretty hard. He took in a deep breath and tried to locate where the pain came from. His whole body was hurting, but the worst parts were his stomach and his chest. _'I__ must be in__ hell.'_

"Charlie." The young professor noticed a familiar voice penetrating his dazed mind. He found himself staring into the worried face of his brother. "Thank God you're alive. Just hold tight, the medics are on their way."

"D-D-Don," the young man stammered weakly. "What happened?"

"Shhhh, easy Buddy everything'll be alright." Don caressed Charlie's face slightly wiping away the tears that ran freely down his cheeks.

"It hurts," Charlie muttered.

"I know, but you'll feel better soon."

Don turned towards the door in the hope that the long awaited help had finally arrived. It was just then that two medics stepped in and took control over Charlie's wellbeing. Don was briskly pulled away from his brother's side. He didn't want to lose the connection to Charlie, but the medics needed their space. Reluctantly, Don let go of his brother. Larry took his arm and guided the agent on his wobbly legs over to Charlie's desk. There Don sat down but never let Charlie out of his sight.

The medics did a quick check on Charlie's vitals and inserted an IV. When they were ready to move Charlie onto the stretcher Don was on his feet again and right by their side to help.

He looked with blank eyes at his brother when he was touched on his shoulder.

"Don," Megan's voice was low and full of concern. The scene in front of her eyes really scared the hell out of her. "How's he doing?"

The question was pure reflex. Megan could see that Charlie was more dead than alive, so it really surprised her that Don answered at all.

"Just look at him. The kid´s a mess." With the back of his hands Don swept away his remaining tears but couldn't prevent the single tear that slid down his cheek.

Megan tried her best to encourage him." He'll be okay Don."

Don faced the female agent and Megan shuddered by the look in Don's eyes. The dark pools displayed helplessness and resignation. She had never seen her SAC that way.

"What can I do, Megan? I can't protect him because I don't know what's going on. And you tell me everything´ll be okay." The agony in Don's words nearly broke her heart.

"We'll find the predator come what may." Megan put all the confidence in her words that she could marshal and it worked. A smile formed at the corners of Don's mouth.

"Sure," he sighed and glanced around to see the other members of his team observing the action in silent horror. Larry joined them. He cleared his throat and handed the folder Don had dropped back to him.

"Here, you may need it?"

Don looked stunned at the folder and accepted it wordlessly. But his shaking hands made it impossible to hold the folder tight enough; it slipped through his hands and fell to the ground. Its contents fanned out all over the floor.

Four people immediately dropped to their knees to pick the photos up.

"Sorry," Don muttered

"Not a problem," Colby assured him. "We got it."

Larry had already collected a few of the pictures when he got a closer look at one of them. He frowned. The woman seemed familiar to him but he couldn't immediately put his say why. The professor tried to remember; his hand rubbed absent-mindedly across his forehead and suddenly it was all clear.

"I know this woman," he announced from his position on the floor." She works in the refectory." Larry kept rubbing his temples, somehow it helped him to straighten his thoughts. "As a cook I suppose."

The agents looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Don had regained his composure and was back in FBI-mode.

But before Larry could explain further, Don's attention was drawn back to Charlie. The medics were still trying to stabilize his brother's vitals, but their actions had become more frantic.

"His pulse is 160 but his blood pressure is too low," one of the medics informed his colleague.

The other just nodded and injected a fluid through the IV-line. Don watched the men with concern, holding his breath.

"It´s working. We´re ready to move," the medic finally announced and Don blew out a breath.

The stretcher, with its precious load, was lifted up. Don was torn between being a brother and an agent; the brother won.

"I´m going with him," Don stated. "Larry," Don locked eyes with Charlie's best friend, "we need to know everything you know about her. Work with Megan and try to remember everything."

The professor nodded. "Of course, I will do anything I can to assist."

Don clapped him with affection on the shoulder. "I know."

"Okay, you three process the scene. Get CSI here, Charlie drank out of this cup," Don pointed to the desk. "Forensic should test the liquid for possible poison and as soon as we have a name I want an APB on that woman and a complete background check. Everything - family, friends, the whole program."

"Don't worry Don, she won't slip through our fingers. And god help her if she's the one hurting Charlie." Colby clenched his fists in determination and locked eyes with Don. Silently they understand each other. _'Nobody hurts a family member unpunished.'_

Don nodded and followed the medics towards the door. In three large steps he was at Charlie's side and grabbed his hand again. The crowd in front of the door made room by dividing like the red sea. Now and then Don heard a whispered "Oh my god." or "Is he dead?" He tried to ignore the voices and focused totally on his brother. They had just reached the first bend in the corridor when an exited voice sounded behind them.

"Don, Don wait!" Larry Fleinhardt's voice brought the parade to a halt. The agent turned around. Anger and impatience about the delay was clearly visible in his face.

"What, Larry?"

"What about Alan?" The physicist asked while he gasped for breath.

Don squeezed his eyes and finally realization hit him. _'Damn it, Dad.'_

"Larry do me a favor, when you're done with your statement go get Alan and bring him to..." Not knowing to which hospital they were taking his brother he turned to the medics.

"Which hospital?"

"UCLA Medical Center."

"Okay," Don nodded slightly. "Bring him to UCLA then. I don't wanna tell him on the phone what´s happened and most of all I don't want him driving on his own."

"Yes, certainly Don. I can do that," Larry had just enough time left to answer before the men turned around the next corner.

Larry stood for a while frozen in place. He wondered if all that had really happened or if he was caught in a nightmare or in another dimension. From far away he heard someone calling his name. Unwillingly, he turned around and saw Megan leaning on the doorframe leading to Charlie's office smiling at him encouragingly and asking him to give his statement.

'_Not a__ dream or other dimension then,´_he mused and with heavy legs he sneaked back.

Megan led him to a corner of the room where they had a little privacy for the questioning. By now the whole office was swarming with agents processing the crime scene.

"You alright?"

The professor sighed quietly. " I think so, but Charles... I - I can't believe what´s happened."

"I know it's hard, but we have to go on. So what do you know about the woman?"

Megan pulled her notebook out of her jacket and waited for Larry to begin.

Larry reported precisely the search for the letter, getting the coffee and their conversation up to the moment Charlie collapsed on the couch. He remembered the incident in the cafeteria when the woman dropped the spoon. Megan wrote desperately and her head came up when it came to the 'spoon-incident'.

"Maybe that was the moment she poisoned Charlie's coffee," the female agent mused rubbing her temple with her pencil.

Larry looked shell shocked and sighed. "I was so close, but didn´t realize a thing."

"Don't blame yourself, Larry." Megan had noticed the change in Fleinhardt's demeanor. "We're not even sure she is responsible and..."

Colby Granger's entrance interrupted her speech. "We have her name. She's Mary Clark, a cook here at CalSci. But she left her work without an excuse an hour ago and hasn't shown up since," Colby explained. "She lives in an apartment block just across campus. David and I are going to check it out."

"Okay," Megan agreed. "I´ll get a search warrant and initiate the search."

Megan had just finished her sentence when Colby turned on his heels and headed out.

Megan shook her head. Looking back at Larry she said, "That's typical Colby, always in a rush."

She wrote the information she had got from Colby down in her notebook.

Larry cleared his throat. "If you´ve finished with me, I'd like to go and pick up Alan. He must be worried sick."

Megan looked up. "Oh yeah, of course, you're free to go."

The physicist turned to leave.

"Hey Larry," Megan laid a hand on the professor's shoulder, "please inform me if something shows up. I guess Don´s not in any condition to deal with at the moment."

Larry nodded silently, his lips tightly pressed together.

Megan watched as he left the crime scene. She looked up at the ceiling. _'Please let Charlie be all right.'_ A single tear ran down her cheek. She felt helpless for the first time since she started working forr the FBI. She took a deep breath banishing the moment of weakness and went back to work-,determined to find the predator.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thanks again for sticking with me and for the great feedback.

Thank you to the wonderful starfishyeti!

The stalker

by elessar73

*** 24. chapter : Standing at the abyss ***

The ride to the hospital was pure torture for Don. He held his brother's hand as tight as possible and watched every one of Charlie's movements with suspicion. Charlie seemed to be asleep or unconscious, Don couldn't say for sure. Despite a few painful moans, which had the power to send Don nearly over the edge, Charlie didn´t respond. Don wasn't sure yet if that was good or bad. He was glad that Charlie´d, at least, found some peace. On the other hand, Don really wanted to talk to him or just listen to his voice reciting numbers. But right now the agent had to be satisfied with just holding his brother's hand and staring at his pale and deeply afflicted face.

They arrived at the hospital and Don finally had to let go of his brother. An orderly had violently dragged him away from Charlie and now Don was pacing the aisle in front of the entrance to the ER. He rubbed his hands nervously together just to let them drop to the side in the next moment.

"Agent Eppes."

Don heard someone with a familiar voice greet him. First he thought it must be an illusion, since he´d told no-one who he was or what he did for living. _'It's just my brain playing tricks on me_'. But when the greeting was repeated accompanied with a touch on his shoulder Don turned around frowning. He stared in the face of a somehow familiar person. Don squeezed his eyes his confusion clearly visible on his face. The man dressed in scrubs finally took pity on him.

"I see you don't remember me. I'm Dr. Osbourne."

"Oh yes," Don slapped a hand to his forehead. " Sorry , I´m just so messed up." Don reached out to shake the doctor´s hand. The doctor smiled in return.

"No need to be sorry. Well, I heard that Charlie´s been brought in again and since he was my patient just a week ago..." The doctor shrugged his shoulders making further explanation needless. "So what happened?" Dr. Osbourne was curious to find out.

" Actually I have no idea. Maybe a poisoning. Charlie collapsed after or more accurately, while drinking some coffee."

The doctor looked questioningly at Don but asked in a professional manner, "Do we have a sample of what he drank?"

The question brought back the FBI-agent in Don. "Yes," he declared in his best cool manner. "It's already in the forensic laboratory at the FBI. As soon as they have a result, you get it."

Dr. Osbourne nodded impressed by the change of mood in the man in front of him. But he could clearly recall Don's behavior from their last incident; a man torn between being a big brother and an FBI-agent. He preferred dealing with the more emotionally stable agent. The brother was much more unfathomable and much harder to handle.

"I´ll go check on Charlie and see what I can find out," he said to Don while opening the door to the ER. " Meanwhile take a seat in the waiting-room. It may take some time." The doctor offered before he slipped through the door.

Stunned, Don stared at the spot on the white door where the doctor had disappeared. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. The presence of Dr. Osbourne had calmed him down a little. He had great faith in the doctor. Dr. Osbourne had saved Charlie's life before and he could do it again.

Don sat in the ER waiting room staring numbly at the floor. Mindlessly he counted the black spots in the grey linoleum just to kill time. The agent sighed and rubbed his hands cross his face. '_This__ is ridiculous_.' He checked his watch- almost one and a half hours had passed and still no news. '_This ca__n't be good.'_

"Don," Alan's call banished Don's sinister thoughts and he was glad for it. He jumped to his feet and reached for his father.

"Dad, I'm glad you here." Don looked into the frightened eyes of his father seeing his own fear mirrored there and finally dragged Alan into a tight hug.

Alan returned the embrace and rubbed soothingly across his son's back feeling him trembling in his arms when tears began to moisten Alan's shirt.

"Don," Alan whispered in Don's ears. " How is Charlie? What happened?" He loosened his grip to give his son more space and be able to look him in the eyes. Seeing his elder son's face wet from tears made Alan cry too.

"I don't know, Dad," Don murmured. " He's still in the ER. It looks like he´s been poisoned, but…"

"Poisoned ?" Alan couldn't believe that someone would poison his little boy. He shook his head viogrously. "I can't believe it."

In that moment Larry stepped closer. The physicist had stayed at the door giving them a little privacy but his curiosity took over. He cleared his throat making Don look at him.

"Oh hey Larry, thanks for bringing Dad." Don let go of his father and concentrated on Larry.

"Not a problem. So is there any news on Charles yet?"

"No, we have to wait." And with that he led his father to a seat and helped him sit down. Alan looked pale and exhausted.

"You okay Dad?" He asked taking a seat beside him. It was a stupid question but Don couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah Donnie I'm fine." Alan laid a hand on Don's knee pressing it tight.

Don leaned against Alan's shoulder, feeling safe and cherished in having his father near.

Alan wiped away the tears from Don's face. "Everything´ll be alright, Donnie. Charlie is strong." Alan wasn´t too sure whether he was trying to soothe Don or himself. He couldn't bear the thought that he may lose his little boy.

"I hope you're right, Dad," Don sighed, "but it looked really bad."

A shudder ran through Don's body at his thoughts of Charlie and Alan pressed his eyes shut to banish the images of his son possibly dying.

A slightly cough from the entrance brought Don immediately to his feet.

"Dr. Osbourne," Don tried to sound as confident as possible. "How's Charlie?"

The doctor couldn't help but grin by the impatience of his patient´s brother, but well brought up as he was he reached out his hand and greeted the man he remembered to be Charlie's father. "Mr. Eppes, sorry to meet again under these circumstances."

"Dr. Osbourne," Alan shook the doctor´s hand nervously. "How's Charlie?"

"Let's take a seat." The doctor pointed to some chairs standing a little away from the others offering some privacy.

The Eppes followed and sat down. Don glanced unfocused around the room searching for a spot to concentrate upon afraid of what was to come when his gaze fell on Larry. He waved the physicist to come join them; Larry was a part of the family, but he refused the offer. He shook his head slightly and stayed on his seat at the far end of the room. Don shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the doctor.

"Well, " Dr. Osbourne began his report glancing at the patient file he held in his hands. "Charlie is stable."

Don let out a sigh of relief, at least some good news. He felt Alan grab his hand tightly.

"Charlie´s still in a lot of pain. His symptoms, seizures, cold sweats, difficultly in breathing and so on, certainly, pointed to a poisoning."

Alan's body tensed at that announcement. This must be a nightmare; why would anyone want to poison his son? He clenched his fingers even tighter around Don's hand; he needed the assurance that he wasn't dreaming. He felt his son's skin under his fingers and Alan knew that this wasn't a nightmare, it was real. He closed his eyes and focused back on the doctor´s words.

"For the moment, we have no clue of what kind of poison we are dealing with. We had to pump out Charlie's stomach."

Father and son flinched simultaneously sharing the same image.

"Don't worry," Dr. Osbourne calmed their fears. "Charlie didn´t notice much, he was completely under. We´ve taken a few blood samples. The results aren´t in yet." The doctor studied his notes for further information. " His blood pressure was very low, so we gave him adrenaline to bring it up again. Right now he's doing well, his blood pressure´s back to normal, but we´re going to monitor him for the next forty-eight hours. He also developed a high fever. This is very unusual for a poisoning. We have to run some more tests to find out the reason. Till then we have Charlie on a high dosed antibiotic-cocktail to avoid further complications."

The doctor closed the file. He looked up and looked into four dark eyes full of concern and fear. He tried an encouraging smile but somehow failed.

"B-but h-he w-will make it," Alan stammered. He reached out and grabbed the physician´s hands. "Doctor, please tell me that my son will be fine ." Alan was pleading. Tears ran freely down his face dropping of his chin and falling down on his hands, but Alan didn't care. Don laid a comforting arm around his father´s shoulder. He felt the same desperate need to know the truth, but he was so afraid of the answer. Don closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to the sky.

"Well," Dr. Osbourne cleared his throat, this wasn't his favorite part but he owed them the truth, "I can't say for sure, nobody can, but Charlie's prognosis is good. He´s strong and has been healthy so far. We just have to wait for the results. I'm sorry." He rose to his feet. "Would you like to see him?"

Don's eyes flew open. "Of course."

"A nurse will get you as soon as he´s been settled in his room."

The doctor turned and walked away. Alan and Don sat stiffly on their seats. Carefully, Larry approached them and knelt down in front of Alan.

"I'm so sorry Alan." He didn't know what else to say. He bowed his head. "I'll call Megan and inform her."

Alan nodded unable to find a word. The news had hit him hard and had dragged all the power out of him. He glanced at Don seeing the same numbness there.

An orderly finally led them to Charlie's room.

...

Megan was on her way to Mary Clark´s appartment when her phone rang.

"Reeves," She said in her best FBI-voice trying to sound professional although her mind was full of concern for Charlie and his family.

"Megan," Larry answered in a low voice making Megan stop her movement.

"What is it, Larry?"

"It doesn't look so good."

"Oh my God," Megan whispered. She felt tears in her eyes. She tried to control herself, the last thing she needed was to break down in front of all the other agents. "What does that mean ?"

"Well, Charles's stable, but as long as they don't know what had caused the collapse they can't treat him properly. They can treat the symptoms but if he's really been poisoned, time if of the essence."

"I´ll call forensics." The female agent was back in charge. "I´ll urge them to work faster. We'll get those results, don't worry."

Larry sighed. "Okay, I´ll go back to Alan and Don, see if I can do something to help them."

"OK, Larry and please call me as soon as something changes."

"Of course." Larry was just about to end the conversation when he heard Megan's voice again.

"Oh and tell Don we'll find Clark, no matter what it takes."

Larry hung up without an answer. What did it matter to him if they found that woman or not? If Charles didn't survive nothing would matter anymore. He stood in the lobby of the hospital and felt lost; no way of escaping into another dimension or universe. Larry was caught in the real world without a chance of saving his best friend. _'Dear Lord, please__ save Charles, I'm lost without him.'_

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Thank you so much for your continued support. You are all awesome!

A huge thank you to starfishyeti for betaing my story.

The stalker

by elessar73

*** 25. chapter : Hospital story ***

'_Losers never win!' _

Mary slammed her hands against her head wanting her mother's voice deep inside her mind to stop. She needed silence, she had to think. _'Why has__ everything fallen apart__ again? Everything was just perfect and now it__ was all __screwed up.'_

Mary paced through her motel room. The young woman had found a cheap and decrepit spot in East L.A. where nobody asked any questions. Here she was safe; at least for a while. That was all the needed, a few hours to get her thoughts straight, before she could move on. '_I'll leave L.A. and__ find a new man. A man I can love and adore. Someone who'll love me just the way I am. I don't need Charles Eppes_'. Mary squeezed her green eyes tight. _'Professor Eppes my greatest failure.'_ But she would correct that mistake. She would strike him out of her life, out of the world.

Mary twisted her hands nervously and finally dropped to the bed. The frame wobbled under her weight and the mattress was so worn out that she nearly sank into it. The shabby sheets felt damp and greasy under her touch and she shuddered by the thought of lying down on them. But when tiredness washed over her she fell onto her side no longer thinking about dirty laundry. She was fast asleep the moment she hit the pillow.

Mary's sleep was dreamless and relaxing. After a few hours she woke up, a clear idea of what to do in her mind. She stretched her arms high above her head and groaned loudly. The nap had cleared her mind and provided her with coherent thoughts. The young woman smiled coming up to a sitting position on the bed. _'Find out where Charlie has been taken and remove him from my life.'_ Suddenly everything was so easy, she knew what to do. Mary searched the room for a telephone. Her still weary eyes scanned the surroundings. The small room was painted in a light yellow color. On the floor she found dark marks, maybe footprints. The few items of furniture like the bed and chest of drawers were old and damaged. The small table standing under the only window of the room was covered with dust and the two chairs didn't look trustworthy. The room was a nasty mess. She shook her head and wondered how far she had dropped. She rotated her head to the opposite wall and saw the telephone standing on the chest of drawers.

Mary closed her eyes again. In her mind she went over her plan, just a few calls and she would know where to find Eppes, easy. With a sigh she climbed out of the bed rolling her shoulders to banish the stiffness. The woman found the telephone directory as expected placed under the phone. She pressed the book tight to her chest inhaling the scent of old and often used paper. _'I'm so close no-one will be able to __stop me.'_ Slowly she slid down the wall. She crossed her legs and laid the book down on them. Her hands were shaking when she opened the book. Mary clenched them into fists to control the trembling. After a while she was back in control. She held her hands in front of her face, they were totally steady. Mary was ready. A satisfied grin formed on her face turning it into a mask of hate and insanity. She turned over the leaves of the phone book till she found she page listing all hospitals in the L.A. area. She sighed in frustration when she realized the mass of hospitals she had to work through. She had never expected so many. So she had no better idea, so she decided to call the hospitals by turn.

She dialed the first number and waited for someone to answer the phone, then she presented her studied sentence in a monotone voice. As time went by and the answer still was ' _N__o, __sorry,__ there's no Charles Eppes here__.' _Mary became impatient. Maybe the idea wasn't as good as she had thought. She checked her watch. She had been on the phone for over an hour. The telephone bill would be enormous, but that was the smallest of Mary's problems. When she had found Charlie she would leave without bothering to pay.

'_Yeah, when I've__ found him.'_ The young woman sighed. Her neck was hurting, she couldn't feel her legs anymore and the numbers were beginning to dance in front of her eyes. She allowed herself a moment of rest. Mary closed her eyes and stretched the legs out in front of her. She moaned a little when the blood rushed back through her legs sending a tickle up and down the limbs. Sighing, she took up the phone again and pressed the receiver to her ear. Mary peered at the numbers and dialed.

"UCLA Medical Center," a young female voice answered the call.

Immediately Mary turned into a concerned sibling. She made her voice tremble in anguish when she asked. "H-hi, I'm Mary Eppes and I'm searching for my brother Charles Eppes. I had a message in my mail-box that he had collapsed." Mary took in a deep breath to underline her nervousness. "But nobody told me where he was taken. C-can you help me?"

The young woman on the line seemed to blindly believe her. Mary congratulated herself on her performance.

"One moment," the woman soothed her. "I'll check the data."

Mary heard her typing on a keyboard.

"Here it is." Mary closed her eyes and bit her lips for not laughing out loud by that announcement. "Mr. Eppes is here. But I have no further information concerning his condition. I'm sorry." The young woman sounded sorry.

Mary kept her good manners. She sighed. "Oh that's not a problem. I'm so happy that I found him. Maybe you can give me the station and his room number?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. He's on station 4, internal medicine, room number 476."

"Thank you so much." Mary couldn't believe her luck. After a short good bye the two women hung up.

'_I've got you!'_

...

Don and Alan quietly opened the door to Charlie's room. And even though Dr. Osbourne had prepared them the view of Charlie lying unconscious in a much too big hospital bed hit them hard. Charlie's skin was pale, almost transparent, despite a slight flush on his cheeks produced by fever. The thin face was covered with sweat and his dark curls stuck to his forehead. On the right beside Charlie's bed stood the IV-stand. A heart monitor recorded Charlie's heartbeat and sent a constant beep through the room.

Alan had an uneasy feeling. He was afraid to get closer to his son. How Charlie looked scared him; seeing his son totally motionless was the most disturbing image Alan could think of. Don held his breath when he stepped further into the room dragging his father with him. He felt Alan's dislike of the situation and hesitated a moment. He locked eyes with his father. Alan closed his eyes briefly but then gave in and let Don lead him to his younger son.

The moment Alan reached Charlie all his dislike fled, but his fear remained.

"Hey kiddo, please wake up. Don and I are here. Everything's fine now." Alan caressed Charlie's forehead.

Don stayed behind his father and listened to the soothing words hoping to find some comfort for himself. He hoped that Alan was right, that their presence alone would be enough to make Charlie wake up. Don went to the other side of Charlie's bed and took his brother's hand in his, carefully so that he avoided the needle.

"He really feels hot," Don pronounced. "I´ll go get a washcloth."

Alan nodded without letting Charlie out of his sight.

Don returned with a wet cloth and began to wet Charlie's hot face. The coldness brought unexpected effects. Charlie stirred and moaned softly. Frightened, Don dropped the cloth and stepped back. He shared an anxious look with Alan. Charlie wasn't supposed to be waking up. But the genius never did what was expected from him. Charlie opened his eyes to small slits.

"Hey Buddy," Don couldn't hold on any longer.

Charlie turned his head slowly toward the source of the sound. He tried to focus on the person standing beside him but his vision was blurry and he felt dizzy in his head. His stomach was burning like fire and his whole body seemed to be heavy and was pressed into the mattress. Charlie closed his eyes breathing through a wave of pain that surged through him.

"Charlie you still with me?" Don asked with concern.

"Yes," Charlie murmured softly.

Don relaxed a little but the pain in his brother's voice made him shiver. Alan stared with wide eyes at his son. He couldn't move and had no idea of what to say. He was happy just to see his little boy awake.

The silence became unbearable for Don, so he bent closer to his brother. "You're okay, can I get you anything ?" Don knew that this was a stupid question but he had to say something.

A faint smile appeared on Charlie's face. "I've been better."

Alan grinned a little. "I believe that son. You kind of scared us."

Charlie's face turned to concern, the smile was gone. "Sorry for that," he sighed. He felt tired. He just wanted to sleep but his family wouldn´t let him.

"No, that´s not what I meant, you have no reason to be sorry. You're the victim here." Alan couldn't believe it. Charlie was hurt and in a great amount of pain but he still felt responsible for what had happened. Alan caressed Charlie's face gently. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Charlie relaxed into his father´s soft touch. He couldn't stay awake any longer. Every part of his body screamed for sleep and he couldn't deny it any more.

Don realized Charlie's body was limp. "He's fallen back asleep."

"Yeah, maybe it's the best thing for him."

Don stepped away. "I'll go find the doctor. See what he says about Charlie waking up." He hesitated for a moment. "I need to inform the team and see what they´ve found out."

Alan nodded in agreement and reached over to grab the cloth to cool Charlie's face again.

Don hated to leave his brother right now. But he wanted to be a part of the investigation and as a matter-of-fact there wasn't much he could do for Charlie right now.

He would return as fast as possible. At the door he turned around once more, looking at his brother peacefully asleep.

'_Hold tight__,__ Buddy. I love you.'_

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thanks again for sticking with me. I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to review the story!

And, as always, thank you to the wonderful starfishyeti!

The stalker

by elessar73

*** 26. chapter : Watch out for your brother! ***

Mary got out of the cab in front of UCLA Medical Center. Since she´d had to give up her own car - it was to easy to trace now, that the police knew about her - she had to take a bus or cab to reach the hospital. She strolled towards the main entrance glancing around. But she saw nothing suspicious; no black cars at the curb or men in black suits controlling the entrance. Mary sighed in relief.

The glass doors slid open and she stepped into the hall. She dived into the mass of people there and became invisible. She was just another woman visiting a friend or family member. The young woman was dressed in a black sport-suit. A ball cap covered her blond hair that she´d pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her backpack that was stuffed with all her cash and at the bottom, underneath a change of clothes, her hunting knife and other items she could need, hung loosely over her shoulder. Nobody noticed her, nobody looked at her, nobody would even remember her.

Mary held her head slightly bent as she looked around searching for the elevators. She took a ride up to the third floor. Just to be safe she would use the stairs up to the fourth floor. She had no intention of running straight into an agent or an Eppes family member when she stepped out of the elevator.  
She found the stairwell and climbed the few steps up to the next floor. Cautiously she opened the door and peered along the gait, but she saw nothing that caught her attention. A few nurses ran down the floor disappearing into the rooms with food trays in their hands, but nothing else. So she stepped out and looked around for room number 476. On her way she had to pass the waiting area. She stopped by the door and peered inside.

Mary noticed four people standing in a circle near the window. One of the men was Fleinhardt; her heart skipped a beat in anticipation. She was on the right track. Mary strained her ears to get some more information but she only caught some phrases. She heard Charlie's name a few times but nothing more. She didn't dare step closer, she needed to be cautious.  
She took in a deep breath and walked past the door, nobody noticed her. Mary's steps became lighter the closer she came to her target. Her mind replayed the scene she had planned for Charlie.  
Mary was preoccupied with her imagination and wasn´t paying attention to her surroundings so when she turned around a corner she slammed full speed into a man walking down the corridor with his head bent. Mary's body tensed. _'Oh my God,' _She took a quick sidestep away from the man. She peered in his direction and recognized him as Don Eppes, Charlie's brother. She had seen the two brother´s so often together, had seen them interact, had felt all the love and trust they shared. She almost knew Don as well as Charlie. However her heart stopped and Mary held her breath, but to her great relief Don didn't notice her. He just lifted his head slightly, not even looking in her direction, and mumbled a short _'sorry' _before he continued his way.

Mary watched stunned as the man turned around the corner. She let out the breath she was holding and thanked the god above._ 'That__ was damned close.'_ She looked to the left and to the right searching for some kind of surveillance team but didn't see any. _"Arrogant Eppes thinks he can__ keep his brother saf__e and doesn't even notice the threat when it runs__ into him.'_ Mary giggled a little shaking her head in disbelief. '_470,472,474, __'s_he silently counted the doors as she went down the floor, the next door must be Charlie's. Slowly she crept towards the door. She pressed her ear on the door and to her distress she heard voices.

She swore when she thought that her luck had left her and turned around looking out for a hiding place. It could have been so perfect; she could have slipped into the room and removed Eppes from the world. But she had to wait till he was alone.  
A smile spread across her face when she found a lumber-room right across from Charlie's room. The young woman was back in luck. Mary tried the doorknob and sighed in relief when it turned. She peered along the corridor; at the far end a nurse stepped out of a room but didn't look in her direction. Mary pushed the door open and stepped into the room.

After a while her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she took a look around. She was in a small room, maybe nine square meters. It didn't have a window and the air was sticky and hot. Mary felt sweat break out on her forehead and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. All around the walls several sets of shelves were fastened; piles of towels, bed linen and overalls stacked on them. Mary just hoped that nobody stepped in or even worse, locked the door. But since her luck had served her well up till now she was optimistic that it would hold on a little longer. She took position behind the door leaning her head against it and waited for the time to pass.

...

Don had left Charlie's room reluctantly. Charlie looked so fragile and Don just wanted to be near him. He'd sighed observing Alan holding Charlie's hand tight. Alan would take good care of his son while Don was on the hunt, determind to discover and eliminate the threat against his brother. Lost in his thoughts and his head bent Don had run down the hall. He hadn´t seen the woman approaching him until they'd crashed together. But even then, he didn't bother to look directly at her. He'd just glanced at her out of the corner of his eye - a woman with blond hair dressed in a black suit and ball cap. She seemed to be okay so he'd just apologized and hurried on.

Don was on his way to find Larry and then check with his agents. But before Don could face them he needed to comprehend for himself what had happened. He leaned against the wall and let his head drop to his chest.

'_Charlie had been__ the victim of three assaults and each time __he´__d failed to protect him. Deep inside Don had known each __time that Charlie had been__ in danger but he hadn't paid enough attention, hadn't seen the signs and Charlie had paid__ the pric__e.'_

Don slammed a fist into the wall in frustration. He howled in pain when flesh and cement collided. Tears sprung into his eyes and he pressed the hurting hand protectively against his chest.

"Shit, shit, shit," he muttered, shaking his head. The agent startled out of his misery when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Mr. Eppes are you okay?"

Don raised his head and looked into the eyes of Dr. Osbourne. The agent felt embarrassed for losing his temper and felt his cheeks flush.

"I'm okay," he declared in short words.

But the doctor wasn't convinced. "Show me your hand." The physician grabbed the hand and held it tight while Don tried to drag it away.

"I'm fine."

"Whatever," the doctor shrugged his shoulders and finally gave in. "Actually I'm on my way to see Charlie."

That was enough to set Don on high alert." What is it?" Don turned concerned eyes onto the doctor.

"We got the first results and it looks like Charlie wasn't poisoned."

Don's mouth dropped open. "B-but," he stammered.

Dr. Osbourne rubbed the agent's arm soothingly. " There was nothing in his blood despite traces of his painkillers and a laxative."

"What?" Don shook his head.

"Yeah, that was exactly my reaction, so we ran a second test to confirm it. We'll see clearer when the forensic results come in, but given the data we have, Charlie suffered from a cross-reaction from the medicatation."

"He's woken up," Don managed to throw in still taken aback.

The doctor smiled. "That's a good sign. We'll change his treatment and I guess your brother will be better soon."

A wave of relief swept through Don's body. He wouldn't lose his brother. He had a new chance to protect him and he would use it.

"Thanks so much, Doctor."

"You're welcome," Dr. Osbourne frowned. "But you should get your hand checked out."

"No, no," Don clenched his hand into a fist as a demonstration, "it's okay, just some bruises."

Though the doctor had realized that Don had made a wry face he let him go. "Your decision agent."

"Thanks." A wave of relief and joy swept through his body; Charlie would be fine.

Now he was ready to face his team and re-join the hunt.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Apologies for the delay...! Thanks for sticking with me and for the reviews.

Thank you to the wonderful starfishyeti!

The stalker

by elessar73

*** 27. chapter : Step by step ***

Don crossed the few yards to the waiting room. The moment he got in he was immediately surrounded by four people staring at him curiously.

"Don," Colby called out. "How's Charlie?"

Surprised by the assault the older agent took a step back, stunned and unable to talk at all. Megan stepped closer and rubbed Don's forearm in a soothing manner.

"What happened Don?" Her voice was soft but held a special kind of undertone forcing him talk. Don grinned inwardly. '_Megan never failed. She always knew which trigger to pull.'_

Don glanced around. He noticed Colby and David standing close by, almost in front of him, staring at him questioningly. Larry stood a little aside his blue eyes were pools of fears and his hands were pressed against his cheeks. "Oh my Lord, oh my Lord," the physicist whispered these words like a mantra.

With a start Don came to his senses, realizing that his friends were thinking the worst. He had to explain.

"Charlie is better," he declared out of the blue.

Four pairs of eyes immediately focused on him waiting for further explanations and a collective sigh of relief filled the room.

A small smile formed around the corners of Don's mouth and that finally broke the block.

"What does that mean Don?" Megan was the first to ask.

"Well, we still have to wait for confirmation, but Dr. Osbourne just told me that there was nothing in Charlie's blood despite his pain meds and," he lifted a finger to underline the importance of what was to come, "traces of a laxative."

"What?" David shook his head in disbelief. "That made sense, kind of."

"What are you talking about, David?" Don stared a little puzzled. " What kind of sense can you find there?" Don was eager to learn more about it.

The agent cleared his throat preparing himself to break the news. "Well we found a box of charcoal tablets in front of Charlie's office. We couldn't make much sense out of it and thought that maybe someone had lost it there. We didn´t even think about a connection to the assault against Charlie in first place, but now?"

Don rubbed at his forehead. "The doctor said something about a conflict between the medicines, but we have to wait until the last results come in," Don sighed in frustration." That doesn't make sense at all. But however Charlie has woken up -well, he was awake for a few minutes." Don beamed at his friends.

"That's good," Megan clapped her SAC's shoulder. The adrenaline that had flooded her body since she had arrived at CalSci and had taken a first look at Charlie started to leave her body. She felt exhausted and a little shakey. She sat down on the nearest chair. Don looked at her with concern.

"You okay, Megan?"

"Yeah I'm just glad."

"Charlie´ll be okay then?" Colby named their greatest fear.

"Dr. Osbourne is pretty sure about it. He's still in pain and it'll take some time till the medicine leaves his body, but he'll get through it."

"That's real good news." Colby felt happy for his boss.

"So tell me what did you find out about the woman?" Don walked over to Megan and sat down beside her ready to be briefed.

"Yeah, there are some interesting things," Colby took the lead. "First of all her name is Mary Clark, 27 years old. She's a professional cook and she has no criminal record. We're still running different data base searches and hope that we can come up with something. She lives in an apartment across campus with a perfect view over the CalSci parking lot and parts of campus. An ideal position for observation. We searched her home and found some kind of a shrine. Forensics is still there collecting evidence."

Don was listening intently. At once he was on high alert. "What do you mean? What kind of shrine?" He looked from one of his agents to the other and noticed the hint of horror in their eyes. He shuddered afraid of what was to come. Finally his view fell on Larry. The physicist stood silently in a corner of the room his face changing from relief to fear. _'Maybe I should send him out.'_ But Don's plan was left undone when David cleared his throat and continued. "We found the identity cards of our two victims together with their wallets and some clothes in the wood-room. Clark had pinned every item on the wall and painted parts of the faces with a red color."

Don frowned." How do we know these are our victims´ IDs?"

"CSI was able to clean them. Clark used some water unresistant color."

"I see." Don nodded. "So she is the killer?" He stared at David waiting for the agent to carry on. David pressed the fingertips of his hands against each other. The next part would be the hardest to say. He looked for help but no other agent seemed willing to help him here. Megan's view was focused on the floor and Colby looked degrading to the side. _'Thanks friends.'_

"Yeah, the evidence stands for itself though they're still a lot of open questions, but I'm sure we get the answers and can finally close the cases."

"Okay, good work." Don rose to his feet, he had heard enough for now. He just wanted to go back to Charlie.

David reached out his hand and held Don back. "Wait, I'm not finished yet."

"O-okay," Don stammered a little. "So go a head. What else?"

"We also found several pictures of Charlie, decorated with roses and lavender, his books and some of his published articles."

Don's mouth dropped open. He sank back onto the chair. From the beginning he had felt that Charlie was the initial target, but getting proof first hand was another thing. He nodded his head. "Just like I thought."

"But Don, one of the pictures was colored in red," David whispered. The agent felt tears shoot to his eyes. "Charlie´s in danger till we find Clark."

Don bent his head helplessly. "I know."

Megan was startled out of her numbness by the helpless view of her boss and joined the agents in the middle of the room. Don was shaking slightly. "We have to find her." He set his jaw stubbornly and was back in charge. "I want an agent in front of Charlie's room and a surveillance team outside the hospital. She won't slip by us, good god." Don had clenched his good hand into a fist ready to fight every battle he had to in order to keep his brother safe." Something more I need to know?"

They agents shared a glance.

"Not really, just something about her intentions." Now it was Megan's turn again. "I think Mary Clark wanted to be Charlie's hero."

Don peered skeptically at the female agent. "You mean first she hurts him and then she saves him?"

"Not exactly Don, she hurts him to save him," Megan explained in her best psychological manner. "She gave him the laxative and then ran to him to help him. She couldn't have foreseen Charlie's reaction to it. That may have pushed her over the edge."

"You mean she's even more dangerous now because her plan hadn't work out?"

Megan shrugged her shoulders. "Possible."

Don inhaled sharply._ `It just gets__ better and better.'_

"We also found a note informing Charlie that Mary Clark is kind of obsessed with him."

"Who wrote that letter?" Don asked into the group.

"It's an anonymous note, but Mary's boss, a Paul Hold, is missing and kitchen employees told us that he and Mary had had some kind of argument. We have an APB out on him too." Colby was back in the game. "She's a maniac."

Megan took a deep breath. _'That was the last thing Don needed to hear.'_ And her intuition was right. The SAC paled visibly holding his breath.

"Sorry Don," Colby tried to soothe him. "I didn´t meant to.."

"Forget it. I'm fine and obviously you're right."

The younger agent bowed his head ashamed of his behavior. Don reacted instinctively and clapped Colby's shoulder. He was still the team leader. "Don't worry." He swallowed hard. "I want you all to go back to the office and drive the investigation on. I want to know everything about that woman and I want her behind bars."

The agents silently agreed.

"For now I´m staying with Charlie, at least till the protection team is in place. I have to take care of Alan and of Larry too, I think." He glared at the slumped person in the back of the room who had finally sat down.

"Okay Boss," David answered for them all. "Don't worry, we'll get her."

The agents left with best wishes for Charlie and Alan and Don found time to talk to Larry. He sunk to his knees in front of the scientist.

"Hey Larry, are you alright?"

"I think so," Larry murmured. "It's just a little scary to hear that a woman is stalking your best friend and ready to plan his death."

"Yeah, that's indeed scary." For the first time in a while Don smiled. "So do you want to see Charlie?"

Larry looked at him with big eyes surprised by the question. "I guess I better go home now and come back tomorrow. He'll be better then and…"

"But Larry you're family, you're Charlie's best friend."

Larry laid a hand on Don's and the agent winced in pain. "Ouch! "

Larry pulled his hand back and stared shocked at Don. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Not your fault Larry, I just bruised my fist."

"Just bruised?" Larry asked ironically. He knew enough about Don's temper to make sense out of that statement. "Well then," Larry rose to his feet. "I appreciate that you call me family but I still believe it's best for me to go home."

Don was up in the next second. "It's your choice."

The physicist nodded. "Give my best wishes to Charles and Alan and tell them that my thoughts are with them."

"I'll do that."

Don laid his arm around Larry's small shoulders and together they walked out of the waiting room. Don accompanied Larry to the elevator and watched as the door closed behind him. Don leaned against the closed door. He closed his eyes and tried to find the logic in everything that had just happened. Everything was so screwed up but there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Don smiled. His little brother was still with him and he would be fine. Don vowed to do everything to keep it that way.

It was time to go back to Charlie.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Finally the next chapter...Thanks for reading and reviewing and your patience!

Thanks to starfishyeti!

The stalker

by elessar73

*** 28. chapter : Change for the better? Or not? ***

"Dad," Don almost yelled, when he saw Alan pacing in front of Charlie's hospital room. Images of pure horror flickered through his mind. '_Why was Alan not with Charlie? Had his condition__ turned for__ the worse?'_

Alan stopped his movement by the sound of his older son's voice. He turned on his heels and looked into Donnie's fearful eyes.

"Dad," Don was gasping. "Is something wrong with Charlie?"

"No Donnie, calm down, okay. Everything´s just fine." Alan grabbed Don's face between his hands and forced him to focus on him. "Donnie, can you hear me?" Alan's tone of voice became soft. "Charlie's fine. Dr. Osbourne´s with him."

Comprehension slowly trickled into Don's mind. "What?" He asked still taken aback.

Alan soothed his son's cheek with his thumbs. "He's better son. Charlie woke up again, just when Dr. Osbourne stepped in. He was more alert then and even his fever´s dropped."

Don shook his head. "That's too good to be true Dad."

"Well," Alan hated to put a downer on his son's confidence but he was a man of clear words. His hands wandered from Don's cheeks to his shoulders and there they remained in support. "Charlie isn't out of the woods but the prognosis is much, much better. The doctor´s checking him right now. Anyway, it seems to be certain that Charlie wasn't poisoned but had an allergic reaction to the medicine, sort of."

"Yeah, I know. Dr. Osbourne told me about it." Don swallowed hard. "I, I just thought Charlie would be fine."

"Oh Donnie, of course Charlie will be fine, but it´ll take some time. The doctors have no idea of what damage the medicine´s done to him, but Donnie," Alan pressed his son's shoulder tightly and stated with all the determination he could muster, "Charlie is alive and will recover completely."

Don nodded his head slightly. "Yes Dad, I know." Don took a step back and leaned heavily against the wall. Not thinking about his injured hand, he punched the door and suddenly hissed in pain.

...

Mary strained her ears so she didn´t miss any part of the conversation. She´d watched when the physician had stepped into Charlie's room and soon after his father exited and had started pacing up and down the corridor.

Mary became itchy. She needed to know what was going on. The woman clenched her fists and forced herself to relax. She was close to storming out of the room-, but that would ruin all her plans. She inhaled deeply while keeping her eyes shut. _'Calm down,__ Mary. Your time will come,__' s_he thought to herself when she actually understood parts of the conversation. Mary stood behind the door ears pressed tight as possible against the wooden door. She couldn't stop an evil grin forming on her face when she heard that Charlie was still alive and actually doing better. She would get her chance for revenge.

...

Don stood nearly back to back with the assassin, just inches away from her, inches away from saving his brother. But instead the agent fought for his composure.

"You okay Donnie?" Alan frowned at him. Don´s face had drained of all color and he was holding his left hand close to his chest. "What's wrong with your hand?"

Alan reached out to touch it, but Don pulled it away. "Nothing Dad just a little accident."

Alan's frown deepened. "What kind of accident, Don?"

"Leave it Dad, I'm fine." The agent pushed away from the door. He thought about how to break the news to Alan that Charlie was still in danger. The appearance of Dr. Osbourne delayed this task. The doctor stepped onto the floor with samples of blood in his hand smiling brightly. "Ah, the brother has returned. How's your hand?"

Don smirked. "I'm fine. How's Charlie?"

Alan looked from one man to the other wondering what was going on between them.

Dr. Osbourne closed the door silently behind him and stepped closer to the Eppes family. "Well, actually much better than expected." The doctor locked eyes with Don to gauge his reaction and the man didn't disappointed him. Don's dark eyes lighted up in joy.

"Well," the doctor started his report again, "forensics confirmed that Charlie's coffee was contaminated with a laxative. From the concentration of the medicine in the remaining fluid they predicted that Charlie took in almost a whole bottle."

Don and Alan paled simultaneously and took in a deep breath.

"Yeah," the doctor nodded, "that amount would cut down a horse. And in Charlie's case it was even worse due to the allergic reaction. His cardiovascular system couldn't take it and collapsed. But since we know the reason for it we have him on high doses of calcium and adrenaline to support his system. His stomach and gullet will be sore for a while but they´ll be better within a few days."

"So he will be okay?" Don asked skeptically, it all sounded so unreal.

"We´re still running some tests," the doctor lifted the blood samples a little. "To see if the medicine´s done some damages to Charlie's liver. But I'm optimistic." The doctor smiled encouragingly.

"That's good," Don murmured more to himself. He passed the doctor lightly slapping the man's shoulder. "Thank you."

The doctor blinked his eyes. "You're welcome."

...

Don opened the door to Charlie's room carefully and peered inside. Charlie lay on his back, eyes closed and mouth pressed tight together. Don frowned, his brother still looked pale and seemed to be in pain. Suspicion rose inside him regarding the information Dr. Osbourne had given them just minutes ago. Charlie appeared far from well. Don swallowed down the lump in his throat and stepped into the room. Dim light flooded through the window shades giving the room a ghostly look. A beam of light moved across the floor making the going by of the time visibly. Don stood at the door amazed by that movement when a soft cough made him startle. His eyes focused on the bed and he stared into the brown eyes of his brother.

"Charlie," Don needed two large steps to cross the room. He grabbed his brother's hand tightly and when Charlie returned the grip Don felt a spike of joy run through him. "Hey Buddy."

"Hey Don," Charlie's voice was hoarse and his attempt at speaking ended in a heavy coughing fit.

Don watched in shock, unable to move but came to his senses when Charlie pointed towards a glass of water on the nightstand. Don helped Charlie up into a sitting position and supported his neck while Charlie took little sips of the cool liquid. Finally the mathematician sank back into his pillows breathing heavily his eyes shut. Don watched him with concern. _'Maybe the doctor was wrong.'_ Softly he combed through the mop of curly hairs, a reminder of long ago childhood days and it still had its effect. Charlie's eyes popped open and a smile formed around the corners of his mouth.

"I'm fine Don," Charlie's voice was still hoarse but showed all the confirmation Don wanted to hear, so desperately wanted to believe. Tears sprung into his eyes and sobbing like a little child Don let his head sink onto the cushion right beside his brother.

"I thought I´d lost you for real this time," he stammered through his tears.

Charlie's eyes grew big. He hadn't expected such an emotional reaction. Don always was the tough guy. He felt his own eyes watering, but tried to blink the tears away. He wanted to be strong for Don, just once. Weakly he laid an arm around Don's back and caressed it softly. "Everything´ll be alright," he whispered into Don's ears and the older brother let himself fall into this comfort._ 'Charlie was going to__ be okay.'_

The view Alan caught when he entered the room warmed his heart. His sons held each other in a tight hug as if they couldn´t let go. He felt sorry for disturbing this intimate scene but he had to. He cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but there's an agent outside-, wanting to speak with you Donnie."

Don nodded and reluctantly let go of his brother. "Okay." He locked eyes with Charlie pushing away a wayward curl. "Be right back."

Charlie looked at him curiously. "What's going on? "

Don grinned. "No way Buddy, you need to rest. Just don't worry."

Charlie slid back into his pillows. He still felt exhausted and waves of pain constantly swept through his body. However he also wanted to know what was going on. His intuition told him that the talk in front of the door was about him.

Alan took the place Don had just abandoned holding his son's hand. Charlie's eyes were closed and his breath was regular as if he was sleeping. Alan was just as happy holding his son´s hand; he didn't need to talk right now.

"Dad," his son´s voice startled Alan and he took in a surprised breath.

"Charlie, I thought you were sleeping."

Charlie's eyes flew open. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frightened you."

"It's okay, I was just lost in thoughts. So do you need something, Kiddo?"

"No, not really," Charlie explained. "Mmm, do you know what is going on? What´s happened?"

Alan moved on his seat. This wasn't a subject he liked to discuss. "Well you had a bad reaction to some medicine."

Charlie looked puzzled. "Which medicine? I just take the painkillers."

Charlie stared at his father waiting for an explanation. Alan glanced towards the door hoping for Donnie to show up and save him, but the door remained resolutely shut. Alan took in a deep breath and filled Charlie in as much as he could.

In the beginning Charlie listened in disbelief, but soon fear took over. He closed his eyes listen to his father's voice telling him that he was the victim of a stroke. He slid deeper and deeper into his bed praying that the mattress would absorb him. He wanted to be invisible. At last his brain shut up, though he could still hear his father voice, his mind had settled in number-modus reciting prime numbers. Charlie was so lost in them that he didn't notice when his father stopped talking. Alan bent forward touching Charlie's shoulder. "Son, are you still awake?" It took a moment for Charlie to emerge from his safe haven but at last he managed it.

"I'm fine Dad," he stammered not sure if that was true but what else was he supposed to say? Alan watched him worriedly and shook his head.

"You'd better rest now Kiddo."

"Yeah, maybe, but..."

The opening of the door stopped Charlie. He looked up and saw his brother enter. Don sensed at once the change of mood in the room, fear hung in the air.

"You told him?" He asked his father.

Alan just nodded. "He had a right to know."

Don sighed. "I know, but it should have been me to tell him." He sat down on his brother's bed. "Hey Charlie, don't worry. We´ll get her. You'll be safe."

Charlie tried to comprehend what had happened. He couldn't make much sense of it. The whole situation was more like a movie than reality. But he knew that Don would protect him no matter what. "I trust you Donnie."

Don smiled brightly. His beloved brother hadn't lost his faith in him and that was at least one good thing.

A nurse dragged the Eppes men out of their silent musings. She placed a tray with jello on Charlie's nightstand smiling at him encouragingly. Charlie made a face. He wasn't up to eating anything. The nurse read his expression clearly. "Just try a little." She knew that kind of reaction from experience. "It's better than you think and you must eat something." She smiled at him brightly and Charlie didn't have the heart to disappoint her. He leaned over and grabbed the spoon. The nurse nodded in a friendly manner and left the room. Charlie dipped into the bowl and managed to get some onto his spoon. He tasted it carefully, but it tasted like he remembered it- just awful. He laid the spoon aside and lay back down.

Alan and Don had observed the scene without a word but they couldn't hide their concern. Charlie was thin to begin with. Since his car accident he had lost several pounds and this interlude would cost him several more. Alan wondered how Charlie would gain them back. His little boy wasn't at all that big an eater. But even so, the view of the unappetizing jello made his own stomach gurgle and he believed that Don was hungry as well.

Charlie for his part was a good observer and since his ears weren't harmed, he heard the rumble of the stomachs around him.

"You know what guys," he addressed his family. " You both should go home now, eat, sleep or whatever."

"But Charlie," Don tried to contradict.

"No 'buts' Don," Charlie was determined to send them home, "I'm fine and I´m sure there´s an agent sitting outside my door. I'm safe."

To Charlie's and Don's surprise their father agreed immediately. "I think you're right Kiddo."

Don was stunned, _'No J__ewish mom today? Dad__ must be more than tired.'_

"I guess we need a break, but we'll be back early tomorrow and I´ll call again before bedtime."

Don grinned, at this hint of his father's familiar behavior.

"That's okay." Charlie accepted the arrangement. Soon after his family had left Charlie fell asleep feeling safe and protected. That was at least, what they believed was the case.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Once again, thanks so much for the feedback!

A huge thank you t starfishyeti for betaing my story.

The stalker

by elessar73

*** 29. chapter : Nothing is safe ***

Mary waited patiently in the darkness of the linen room her head leaned against the door. Her mind was on high alert. She registered every movement in the aisle. The fear of getting busted was omnipresent and her heart began to accelerate every time someone approached the room, but her luck lasted. No one opened the door to find her sitting like a spider in a web waiting for her chance. The young woman strained her ears every time she heard voices. She was able to overhear most parts of conversations, especially when the people talked in front or near her door, unaware of the threat.

She shuddered in anticipation when she witnessed the conversations between Don Eppes and Charlie's doctor and a little later with an agent. Charlie was doing okay and could be released soon. That meant she had to be quick, but that was right in her plans. She wanted to finish with Charlie that night, but the fact that the FBI knew that she was behind his collapse made it more difficult. When she heard the scraping of a chair and the telltale thump when a person sat down heavily, she knew that Charlie's protector had taken his position. 'What now?' She asked herself. Mary kneaded her cheeks till they burned like fire, but it didn't really help her to find a solution. She dropped her hands into her lap and prayed that her luck wouldn´t leave her right now. The sound of a door opening made her lift up her head.

...

"Okay Nash," Don addressed the other agent firmly. "My Dad and me are heading home. Charlie´s okay for now."

The agent nodded. " Alright, Sir. I'll make sure it stays that way."

"Keep a keen eye, no one enters this room without an I.D. check-, no matter if it's a doctor or the Pope himself, you got it?"

"Sure Agent Eppes," Nash answered brusquely. He knew the drill; this wasn't his first assignment. "Don't worry Sir."

"Okay I'm attainable at home or in the office." Don gave some last instructions and left the hospital together with his father.

Oliver Nash sat down on his chair again. 'What on Earth is this Eppes guy thinking. I´ve never failed.' He shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited - waited for the time to pass and things to happen.

Mary had listened without breathing. When she heard the Eppes´ steps disappear she let out the air she was holding. `Damn! What now?´Mary felt unsure about what to do. She had absolutely no idea how she could get rid of the agent. She imagined herself just running into Charlie's room like a hurricane and killing the young man. But she knew the instant she thought about it that the agent would drag her down surprising moment to and fro. Her inner darkness deepened with every second and mixed up with the darkness of the room- everything was black and sinister. Mary closed her eyes. Red spots started to dance behind her eyelids. The spots grew bigger and bigger until they finally flew together and built a stream of dark red blood; Charlie's blood. The stream flooded through her mind washing away all her doubts and fears. Her eyes flew open. She would find a way to handle the agent. Her time would come.

The noises on the floor began to vanish, the day ended and with it the busy movements and hectic behaviour. The night fell and everything became a little quieter, more relaxed. The door to Charlie's room had been opened and shut a couple of times. A nurse had taken away the uneaten Jello, had checked Charlie's vitals and at last a doctor had taken a final look before the night. And every time Nash had asked for their I.D. and had checked it with his list of people who had access to the professor's room.

Mary shifted uncomfortably on the floor. Her whole body hurt from sitting still. She needed to move. Slowly she rose to her feet and steadied herself against the doorframe. Her legs were a little wobbly. She shook them to get the blood flow started again. Suddenly she heard screaming and loud steps running down the corridor. She held her breath and listened. The noises faded away and had nothing to do with Charlie. Maybe there was an emergency in another room. She opened the door a crack with caution and peered outside. To her great surprise she saw nothing. The floor was empty including the chair in front of Charlie's door. The guard was gone. Mary closed her eyes in disbelief. That was too good to be true. When she opened her eyes again the chair was still empty. The agent must have gone to help somewhere, drawn away by the screaming and yelling for help. Mary really couldn't believe her luck. She opened the door a little wider and slipped outside.

The bright light from the ceiling pricked her eyes but she didn't care. She squeezed them a little until they adjusted. Two more steps and she was right where she belonged. She checked the aisle again but still no one was in sight. 'Busy night,' she mused. Carefully she opened the door and vanished into the room. She stood behind the door enveloped in darkness again. Mary strained her ears; a light snore from the middle of the room told her that its occupant was asleep. A sadistic grin appeared on her face. 'That'll be a big surprise, genius!' Mary wrinkled her nose. The scent surrounding her made her feel nauseas. It smelt like illness and death. But there was something else she noticed - weakness. The bastard even smelt weak. 'How could I've been so blind?' she swallowed down the bile that had risen up in her throat and focused on her task.

Mary crept toward the bed. Her eyes had become adjusted to the darkness and she was able to see at last shapes in the room. Her glance wandered over the prone figure in the bed taking in every detail. Her view finally reached the face and the curly hair. Mary got a clearly impression from that mob of hair. Just looking at it made her shudder. She longed to touch the curls, to feel the softness of them. Then she twisted them round her fingers- just like Mickey's. How much she had enjoyed playing with this curls. But then Mickey had insisted she didn´t touch him anymore; had told her that he hated it when she put her dirty hands in his curls. Her hands hadn´t been dirty, at least not then. She clenched her hands into fist when the longing to touch Charlie seemed to overwhelm her. She was that close, she just needed to reach out her hand. A moan from Charlie made her freeze in the movement. The young man turned to the other side, away from her. Mary cursed to herself. Even in his sleep Charlie seemed to feel the threat, but it wouldn't save him.

Mary fought the melancholy and memories down. She was here to make Charlie pay. Silently she dropped to her knees and pulled her backpack to her chest. She opened it and rummaged through its content. She found the roll of duct tape and laid it beside her on the ground. Her hands shook a little when she dug in again this time searching for the knife. Her fingers found the hilt and she gripped it tightly.

...

Don couldn't shake off the odd feeling that had settled down in the pit of the stomach since he and his father had left the hospital for the night. For his father´s sake he had done his best to act normally - well, normally given the situation. They had dinner in a taco bar. And though both of them did their best to enjoy the dinner the strange feeling that they were incomplete hung around them. Father and son agreed on the point that Charlie would like the place with its southern decorations and spicy food. They would bring him here as soon as possible.

When they returned to the Craftsman Don called the hospital straight away. He held the receiver tight to his ear gripping it in his hand. Alan stood at the counter his head bowed waiting for the call to go through. Charlie answered the phone after the fourth ring. The waiting time had sent his family several times to hell and back. But when Alan finally heard his elder son's voice greet his brother Alan let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Charlie was doing okay, his vitals were still stable and the fever had rapidly dropped to 99.8. All in all good signs that fed the hope of a soon release. Alan sighed in relief, but the situation had taken its toll on him. He was tired and worn out. He needed to rest, so he went upstairs to his bedroom leaving Don alone to check with his team and deal with his own demons.

Don watched his father creep up the stairs. Alan grabbed the banister tight and almost pulled himself up by hand. Don frowned; the last few hours had cost his old man a lot. The agent shook his head. 'It's all my fault. If I´d kept Charlie safe dad wouldn´t be in this condition.' The guilt added to the odd feeling he labored under the whole time and made it even worse. He opened his cell phone and called the office. Megan answered the call immediately.

"Hey Don, how's Charlie doing?"

"Charlie´s doing okay, he's good."

Megan noticed the smile in Don's voice and relaxed a little. "That's good news."

"Yeah, but tell me what´ve we got?"

The female agent sighed. "Well not much so far, forensics is still processing the scene. Clark's apartment is full of evidence of the murderer. No way can she get away with it, but it's a lot of work."

"Good, do we have an idea where Clark is?"

"No. But every available unit is looking out for her, her picture's on the TV… but nothing so far."

"Damn," Don hissed into the receiver.

"We'll find her Don." Megan tried to lighten the mood a little.

"Yeah sure," Don humored her though he wasn't convinced. He checked his watch – 11 pm already. "Maybe it's best to call it a day Megan," he offered due to the fact that he´d gone home and had let his team do all the work.

"I don't think so Boss. Colby's going to join the protection detail at the hospital, David´s still at Clark's apartment and me, I'm running a background check on Clark and her victims."

Don's heart skipped a beat while he listened to Megan. His team would do anything for him and his family and this felt really, really good.

"Thank you," he whispered blinking down the tears that sprung into his eyes.

"Not for that, Boss," Megan smiled. No doubt they would do anything for Don and his family.

Don ended the call with the good feeling that he wasn't alone. His team was there for him and his family. He sat down on the couch relaxing into it gratefully, but it couldn't hold down his fear for Charlie for long. Three times in a row he'd come damned close to losing his brother and he´d be damned if he gave it a fourth shot. Call it paranoid or insane, but he had to check on Charlie himself. He´d just take a look through the open door, he wouldn't even bother to step into Charlie's room, wouldn't wake him up. Just a brief look to see if Charlie was still breathing and he would return to the Craftsman and his beloved sofa.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Once again, thank you so much for the feedback. I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to review.

Thanks to the wonderful starfishyeti!

The stalker

by elessar73

*** 30. chapter : A good plan is everything ***

Mary sat in the darkness beside Charlie's bed. The items she needed for her assault were spread out in front of her. In her mind she went through the procedure she had planned. First she would gag Charlie with the washcloth she had found and taken from the lumber-room.

The image of pushing the fabric deep into Charlie's throat had thrilled her to her roots. She had been gasping for air when she had pictured herself pressing the rag with her finger into Charlie's mouth, touching his lips, caressing his teeth and tongue. Her fingertips had begun to tingle and she'd rubbed them together to savor that feeling. Her body had begun to tremble and she had felt like she was losing control. She'd pressed her eyes shut and had taken some deep breaths._ 'Oh so wonderful!'_

And now she was here, her imagination could now take life. Charlie was hers. When the washcloth was placed she would secure it with the duct tape, taking away all chances for Charlie to scream and draw someone´s attention to him. She knew had to work quickly, silently and effectively; she was ready.

Mary took in a last deep breath and rose to her knees. Her head was now at the same height as Charlie's. The beam of moonlight dripped through the curtains and bathed Charlie's face in a silver light giving him a young and fragile expression_. 'He looks__ just like Mickey. Those curls.'_ Mary shuddered at the thought._ 'Funny how history repeats itself. Just like Mickey you're gonna die.'_ But now was not the time for sentimental memories.

She grabbed the washcloth firmly and folded it into a perfect square. _'As__ homage to__ you math man, hope you like it.'_ Mary placed the rag on the bed, took up the duct tape and ripped off a good piece of it holding it in her left hand. With her right hand she reached for the washcloth and slowly came up to her feet. In an almost tender movement she reached out her hand and the rag dangled over Charlie's slightly opened mouth. And then everything moved quickly.

In a liquid movement Mary shoved the washcloth between Charlie's lips and pushed it with her fingers deep into his mouth. When the rag was placed as deep as possible she took the duct tape and plastered it over Charlie's mouth. She sighed in relief; it was done. The first step was taken. But she had to admit to herself that the experience wasn't as erotic as she had imagined. There was no time for sweetly caressing Charlie's lips and tongue and skin. For a while she hung on to her dreams when she somehow get the feeling of being observed. She startled back into the present and looked straight into Charlie's big brown eyes. The dark pools were opened wide in surprise, but the expression changed into fear when realization trickled in.

...

Charlie was fast asleep. The young man had fallen into a deep and dreamless sleep short after he had finished the call with his brother Don. The day had cost him a great amount of his strength and not just physically. The knowledge that he was on the list of a maniac wasn't that calming at all. But a palliative had done a good job on his nerves and he had drifted on a white cloud into the land of sleep.

But just up till now. Suddenly, Charlie'd gotten the feeling that he couldn't breathe anymore. He'd thought he was suffocating and in a wave of panic his eyes had flown open. He'd tried to open his mouth wider but he couldn't. Something had blocked it off; he'd been gagged.

His eyes shifted from left to right but he couldn't see much in the darkness. He felt hands touching his face and he tried to focus on the source of the touch. When his eyes had become adjusted to the dim light he recognized the figure of a woman standing above him. He squeezed his eyes to get a better view. The face seemed familiar somehow, but Charlie couldn't classify it. A beam of moonlight crossed the woman´s face and Charlie recognized the green, heartless and cold eyes staring down on him.

Charlie's vision began to blur. He started to panic. He couldn't get enough air into his lungs; he was going to die. Charlie closed his eyes in defeat. _'Think Eppes.__'_ He forced himself to find a solution. It was just then that Charlie realized that he could move after all; he was gagged, not chained. He could try to run away or make some noise. Someone would hear him. An agent was supposed to be sitting in front of his door to protect him. Though his mind was dizzy from the drugs and the lack of oxygen he wondered what had happened to the man. Even now he felt concerned for the agent. Who knew what this woman was capable of. He hoped that the agent was okay and the woman hadn't harmed him. Charlie gathered all the strength he had left. As things were, he was going to have to fight for himself. This wasn't going to be easy, but at least he had to try-, for Don and Dad and for himself.

The green eyes fell on him when Charlie slipped slowly towards the edge of the bed. To his big surprise nothing happened. The woman didn't react upon his movement, didn't try to stop him. She seemed to be in shock, truly realizing what she was going to do. Charlie felt hope rise within him, with a little luck he could make it. But the amount of strength he needed to reach the end of the bed was huge. His collarbone and ribs ached with every move sending stabbing pain up and down his body. On top of this he felt his head became dizzier and dizzier within the second. The lack of oxygen added to the state he was in took its toll on him. He felt weak and without strength, but his brain told him to carry on.

Charlie pressed his eyes shut and pictures of Donnie, Alan, Amita, Larry and all the member of Don's team flickered on the back of his eyelids. He wouldn't give in. The young professor gathered his remaining strength and hoped that it would be enough. He rolled to his right side. He winced in pain when his collarbone made contact with the mattress. He looked around searching for a way out or something that would make a hell of a noise. He viewed the nightstand, maybe that would do. He felt more alert now; the pain had overruled his dizziness, at least a little. Sweat dripped from his forehead and splashed to the ground. Charlie turned his head towards the woman. She hadn't moved. She just kept watching him. Her eyes pierced into his back. So it was now or never. Charlie decided to take his chance. He lifted his right leg and pushed against the nightstand as hard as possible. The force sent the piece of furniture crashing against the wall loudly. A smile crept on Charlie's pain-stricken face. He glided further to the edge of the bed ready to stand up.

...

The noise of the crash startled Mary back to reality. She had lost herself in the dark brown eyes of her victim. Those expressive pools staring at her in surprise and fear made her freeze, she was chained just by looking at Charlie. The woman was totally unaware of her surroundings and what was happening till the crash destroyed the peaceful moment. Her eyes slipped back into focus. She blinked a few times to remove the image of Charlie and when she saw clearly again she started to move. Mary knew at once that she had to get a grip fast. Charlie had managed to reach the edge of the bed. He was ready to get away from her, but Mary couldn't let that happen. She grabbed the knife from the floor, tightened her grip around the hilt and rammed it at full strength into Charlie's back.

The blade penetrated through the skin and cut through soft tissue sending a fierce stab of pain through Charlie's shoulder. A muffled cry escaped Charlie's gagged mouth. Blood soaked through his shirt and ran down his back. Pain began to radiate from his shoulder down to his back. The young man pressed his eyes shut when his vision started to dance and became fuzzy. _'Stay focused,` _he told himself. Unbidden, tears shot into his eyes. He shook his head to clear his vision but the movement caused the room to spin even more. He stopped immediately and tried to breathe as deeply as possible. Adrenaline rushed through his body. He felt his heartbeat continuing to increase giving him new strength. He had to get away from this maniac.

His legs made contact with the ground. Charlie steadied himself with his left hand holding on to the edge of the bed. He felt the knife move in his back. With every move he made the pain increased. Charlie came to a standing position. He swayed dangerously on his feet ready to crash down every second. The sweat ran in streams down his face. He took an unsteady step forward when he felt a pull on the blade. The pain exploded and immediately, became unbearable. The blood now streamed freely down his back leaving a sticky track on his skin. Suddenly, everything around Charlie became black. His eyes rolled back and he crashed down in a heap to the ground.

...

Unhappily, Mary realized that things weren´t working out the way she had planned them. She held the knife tight to her chest taking in the coppery smell of blood, Charlie's blood. At least that was something, the bastard was bleeding but that was far away from what she had wanted. She wanted him dead. She rounded the bed leaving a track of blood drips from the knife on her way to the man who had collapsed on the floor.

Mary fell down on her knees beside an unconscious Charlie. He lay on his belly, his head turned to the left side, his curls in a wild mop all around him. It was the most fantastic view Mary could think of. Her slacks were wet from his blood that had already pooled into a puddle beyond him. She didn't care... she was far beyond caring or thinking. Mary moved the knife from her chest and pressed the bloody blade softly against Charlie's cheek. Slowly she moved it up and down. It would be so easy. The blade came to a halt under Charlie's right eye. She increased the pressure, just a little. The blade slit open the soft skin and a few drops of blood appeared in the fine gash. They looked like red teardrops. Mary watched fascinated. The bloody tears tracked their way down Charlie's face leaving crimson trails on the pale skin.

...

Outside Mary's world, the hospital floor had become alive with noise. You could hear running feet and loud screams everywhere, but Mary wasn´t listening. She replaced the knife carefully. It found its place right on Charlie's temple. Mary took a deep breath and prepared herself to cut the skin when suddenly the door flew open.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Once again, thanks so much for the feedback. You are all awesome!

A huge thank you to starfishyeti!

The stalker

by elessar73

*** 31. chapter : Rescue me! ***

Don reached the hospital again and parked his car. The ride had gone well, at around 23.30 even the traffic in L.A. reduced, at least a little. Don smirked, no matter how much he liked living in L.A. the traffic was a curse, but nothing is perfect and seeing the advantages of living in a city like L.A. he could handle the traffic. He got out of his SUV and headed straight towards the entrance without noticing the agents inside their black Sedan. Don's thoughts were focused wholly on Charlie.

Colby Granger had joined the surveillance team in front of the hospital a little over an hour ago, when he'd seen his SAC approach the main entrance of the hospital. A frown had appeared on his forehead and concern had come to life inside of him. The agent wondered if something had again happened to Charlie. There was just one way of finding out. Colby climbed off the backseat of the black sedan and jogged in Don's direction. He reached his boss just before the entrance.

"Hey Don," Colby called. " What's up? Something wrong with Charlie?"

Don startled out of his thoughts. It took sometime to realize whom the familiar voice belonged to, but when he remembered that Granger was part of the team outside the hospital everything fell into place. He turned around smiling.

"Granger," Don addressed his fellow agent. "No, nothing's wrong. I just feel the need to check up on Charlie for myself."

Colby nodded, not really convinced by that lame explanation. He knew about the special bond between the brothers and wondered if there was more going on than he could see. "No specific reason?" The agent dared asking.

Don blushed and felt trapped. 'My team knows me too well.' He scratched the stubble on his chin stalling for time. "No Granger not really, just a feeling that he needs to be better looked after." _'This sounded so childish.'_

But to Don's big surprise his teammate seemed to understand. "I see." Colby cleared his throat. "I hope you don't mind if I join you. I haven't seen the whiz kid since he was taken from his office."

Don grinned brightly. "Yes of course. And by the way," Don laid his arm affably around Colby's shoulder. "thanks for all the extra work you´re doing, you´re all doing. I really appreciate that."

Colby, embarrassed, glanced down to the ground. "The whiz kid would do the same for us. No way we gonna let him down."

Don didn't trust his voice to come out steady, so he just clapped Colby's shoulder and together they entered the hospital.

The ride up to Charlie's floor was spent in silence. Neither Don nor Colby could think about what to say, they both knew what was at stake and they both knew what to do about it. No words were needed. They strolled along the floor in a comfortable silence and turned around the corner to Charlie's room. Both agents steered towards the door at the same time and both saw nothing but an abandoned chair.

"Damn where's Nash?" Don cursed and started at a dead run for Charlie's room. Don's dark eyes were glued on the door when he grabbed his service weapon and held it in a tight grip. His heart was pounding loud in his ear and sweat ran down his face. He was still a few yards away when a loud thump sounded from the other side of the door. He stopped short. 'Oh my god, Charlie.'

Colby had followed right behind his boss. He'd drawn his weapon ready to strike, but for a moment he was inattentive. Colby'd heard a sound but contrary to Don he'd increased his speed, thinking that Don would do the same. Totally unaware that Don had stopped Colby slammed full speed into his boss. The motion sent both men to the ground causing them to drop their guns and sending them across the floor.

"Shit," Colby hissed when he came back to his feet. He reached out his hand and helped Don up. The older agent winced rubbing at his hurting knee. He had hit it pretty hard on the ground. "You okay?" Colby asked concerned.

"Yeah just fine," Don answered through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry Don, I…" Colby couldn't think how best to apologize.

"It's okay Granger," Don had no time for excuses and explanations. "Where's my gun?" Don's eyes searched the floor. He finally found it under the chair right in front of Charlie's door. Slowly he crept towards it-, listening for further sounds. But everything remained silent. All he could hear was his own heartbeat in his ears. He spotted a movement on his right side and turned around. Granger now stood beside him. They nodded to each other. Both agents knew the routine.

Don lifted his hand to count down to three when they heard running steps approaching them. Don turned his head and saw Nash. A flash of anger took control over his body and emotions. Nash was supposed to be protecting his brother but instead he was strolling through the hospital. Don gnashed his teeth, ready to strike. A touch on his shoulder brought his attention back to the task at hand and Colby. The younger agent closed his eyes briefly. Don understood without words. Nash would pay for his mistake, but right now they had to focus on Charlie.

"Okay," Don formed the word with just his lips. Colby leaned over to grab the doorknob and pushed the door open. In the second the door was free Don stepped inside weapon in shoot position.

"FBI," Don yelled into the darkness. The agent had to squeeze his eyes to adjust them. The room was dark but thanks to beams of moon and the light from the floor he finally was able to see at least a bit. Don took in the scene right before his eyes. A prone body lay spread on the ground. 'Charlie!' And bent over him a woman. Don noticed the silhouette of a knife in her hand and then suddenly the room was flooded by bright light and Don could see more details. In the same moment he wished he couldn't, wished the room was dark again.

The agent swallowed hard when he saw his little brother lying in a pool of blood. Charlie was white as a sheet and the knife in the hand of the maniac, dangled dangerously above Charlie's face. One false move and Charlie would be dead, if he wasn't already. Don wasn't sure, his brother had his eyes closed and wasn´t moving at all. Don pressed his eyes shut; his worse fear had come true. His mind was reeling, searching for a solution. He just wanted to run forward and hold his brother in his arms, but that wasn't an option.

Don drew his view away from Charlie. He had to think straight. He was an agent used to such situations, but right now he just felt like a brother and that meant he could only act like a brother. He started to move forward closer to his goal when a hand stopped him.

"Drop the knife," Colby ordered with authority in his voice, his weapon was pointed at Mary. But the woman didn't react. The knife remained on Charlie's skin and from what Colby could see the woman even increased the pressure.

"Drop the knife!" By now Colby was yelling, "Or I´ll shoot you!"

Colby took a step forward, pushing Don behind him. A short glance at Don told him that he was in charge now. Don had reached his emotional limit. Colby had to admit that he had to fight with himself too. It would be so easy to kill the woman. A bullet in the heart and Charlie would be safe. Nobody would doubt that he´d made the right decision, but what about him? Could he live with the decision? He closed his eyes thinking. He had to do it by the book, but on the other hand Charlie's life was at stake. What should he do?

Colby's blue eyes focused back on his target. Mary hadn't moved, she sat as if frozen. The knife was still pressed on Charlie's temple.

Colby pulled the trigger.

Bang!

Bang!

The sound of the shots filled the room. Mary's body hit the ground and then there was silence.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Thanks again for sticking with me and for the great feedback! I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to review.

Thanks to starfishyeti for betaing my story!

The stalker

by elessar73

*** 32. chapter : And so it ends ***

Mary heard a door being opened, but the sound seemed to come from far away. The young woman sighed in relief. '_I still have time!',_she muttered to herself an evil grin on her face_. _Mary was caught up in her insane world, lost in the feeling of success when she heard somebody yel_ "FBI"_ in her direction and the order to drop the knife. But still her dazed mind didn't make the obvious connection between herself pressing the knife against Charlie's temple and the order. '_No way that the person is talking to me. I have to finish my assignment, can´t he see that__?' _The young woman shook her head vigorously and despite the harsh order she pressed the knife deeper into Charlie's soft skin. She was ready for the final stroke. Mary registered kindly that Charlie's blood ran more freely out of the cuts, leaving larger tracks and covering his face in red. Mary would keep that image precious forever. She would always remember the way Charlie had looked before he died. A nervous shudder ran through her tensed body. _'I'm so close!'_

"Drop the knife or I´ll shoot you!" There was that voice again, more determined this time, more forceful. Reluctantly Mary lifted her head. She dragged her view away from Charlie and stared directly into the barrel of a gun pointed her way. She looked into that black tunnel; her head started to spin and her vision became blurry. _' Mary, Mary, Mary.'_ Her mother's voice drifted through her mind. _'You screwed up again. But, like always, it was expected. Why couldn't you be just like your brother? Nice and sweet and good? Mickey was so much better than you. You should be dead, not he. Loser!'_ Tears rolled down Mary's cheek when her mother's voice echoed in her brain. She blinked heavily to get rid of them, but suddenly her vision became black, when her whole world threatened to crash down on her. _'No, not this time. I'm no failure!'_ Mary tried to convince herself. She shook her head to clear her vision and to banish her mother's voice. In a final attempt to break free from her Mary lifted the knife again and replaced her firm grip around the hilt. In a wild motion she brought the knife down to Charlie's chest. For a moment, the blade dangled over the young man´s heart. Mary breathed in deeply, preparing herself to finish what she had started- kill the man she loved!

'_Bang!'_

Mary felt the impact of the first bullet in her right shoulder. A sudden pain radiated through her arm and made her loosen her grip on the knife. A wave of heat started in her stomach and rolled through her body determined to burn every part of her. But Mary wasn't ready to give in. Adrenaline rushed through her and she felt renewed strength and energy inside her. She tightened her grip on the knife again ignoring the pain. Mary raised her hand ready to strike. She hovered closely over Charlie and looked him in the face once again. His soft curls nearly touched her skin. She could smell the faint scent of his shampoo and almost feel the tenderness of his hair, those beautiful curls. A smile formed on her face. "I'll always love you!" She whispered against his cheeks.

'_Bang!'_

The second bullet hit her in the stomach sending her backwards to the ground. In a rush all of the strength left her. Mary dropped the knife and curled in on herself. She closed her eyes in defeat. Her tears ran down her face in the knowledge that she had failed. "No, no, no," she sobbed silently.

She heard footsteps quickly approach her. A warm hand touched her throat searching for a pulse. "She's still alive." Mary heard somebody scream before she drifted into the darkness.

...

The second firing of the gun worked like a starting-signal for Don. The numbness left him at once; it was like he was waking out of a dream. _'That's the way Sleeping Beau__ty must have felt, when the prince finally kissed her awake.'_ Don thought bewilderedly when his eyes focused back on his little brother. When he dashed forward all he had eyes for was Charlie. He didn't care if Mary Clark was dead or alive all that mattered right now was the mathematician. Don fell on his knees beside his brother. Immediately Charlie's blood soaked through his jeans making them sticky but he didn't give a damn. For nothing in the world he would change his position. He wouldn't leave his brother, not again. Don took a closer look at him and the image made his heart skip a beat. His brother lay motionless in an increasing puddle of blood. His small face was partly covered with the crimson liquid while the rest of his face was almost white and covered with a sheen of sweat.

"Charlie, Charlie," he whispered in the young man´s ear dragging him into a sitting position. "I'm so sorry." Don held his brother close to his chest. He pressed his hand tight on the shoulder wound to stop the bleeding. Soothingly he rocked him back and forth like when they had been children and Charlie had just woken out of a nightmare. Tears ran freely down Don's cheek wetting Charlie's curly hair. "Everything will be alright, just hold tight," he told his brother and, even more, himself.

Don's eyes searched the room for help but he just saw Colby who hovered over Mary. The woman lay unconscious on the ground. Rage started to boil inside him. He hated to see Colby taking care of the woman who had tried to kill his little brother. Colby should be by his side not hers. Don shook his head, he couldn't think that way. He was an FBI-agent bound by the book, but sometimes it was so damned hard. His view drifted further on towards the door where he recognized Nash leaning breathing heavily against the doorframe. The agent was white as a sheet and swayed on his feet. Don squeezed his eyes and swallowed down the desire to jump up and beat the man up. This bastard was supposed to be watching over his brother. "Go and get help, Nash!" Don hissed harshly instead and observed as the agent stalked away on wobbly legs. "We're not finished here," he called to him.

Suddenly, he felt a feather light touch on his arm. The soft gesture made him nearly jump. Don changed his position a little and was rewarded with the welcome sight of Charlie's big brown eyes. "Hey Buddy, good to see your eyes again."

Charlie nodded. "What happened?" He asked in a weak and hoarse voice.

Don tightened his grip reliving the whole scene. "Doesn't matter, you're safe now Bro. Don't worry."

Charlie nodded lightly not even realizing that his brother hadn't answered his question. He just mumbled a slight "Mmmmhhhh" and sank back into the shelter of his brother's protective hug.

"Come on Charlie you have to stay awake. Talk to me, please." Don hoped to see his brown eyes again but Charlie ignored him. The thin body slackened in Don's embrace and panicky, the agent yelled, "Where´s help! We need help!" As on command the room suddenly whirled with life; doctors, nurses and orderlies rushed in, pushing equipment in and taking over.

Don was dragged away from his brother and soon medical staff kneeled down beside Charlie starting their work. Don would have done everything to stay at his brother´s side, but his last hope of doing so died when Charlie was carefully placed onto a gurney and moved out into an examination room.

Don watched stunned when his brother was taken away from him. He started to tremble all over, when the adrenaline finally drained out of his body. Slowly he slid down the wall he had been leaning on till he was sitting on the hard floor. He buried his face in his hands and cried.

"Don." Suddenly Colby was by his side and put an arm around him. "Charlie´s going to be alright. He's strong." Colby rubbed along his SAC's arm to soothe him. And for the moment Don found comfort in his confidence and trust. He nodded slightly and let himself fall into this weak feeling, safe with his friend.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Finally the next chapter!

Thanks again, for reading and reviewing my story.

A huge thank you to starfishyeti!

The stalker

by elessar73

*** 33. chapter : Back to life ***

Seven days had passed since Mary's last attack against Charlie. The young professor must have had more than just one guardian angel watching over him this time. He had come away with a stab wound in his shoulder and some minor cuts in his face. And though the shoulder wound was deep and painful no nerves or bones had been damaged. Charlie had lost a large amount of blood, but blood transfusions and a lot of rest had done their job. The cuts in his face would heal without scars with time. The mental damage was another thing, but all in all Charlie could consider himself a lucky man.

...

Don and his team were still processing the case. An expanded search for Paul Hold was finally successful. The agents had found the stabbed man dumped behind some trees in a secluded place on CalSci campus. Mary had done all she could to hide the corpse but she hadn't paid much attention to the other evidence. Due to DNA samples, fingerprints and bloodstains it was no problem for forensics to connect Mary Clark to the murder of Paul Hold. Obviously the man had fallen for her badly, never realizing that she was insane. The anonymous letter, found in Charlie's office, telling him; that he had an admirer on campus had been written by Hold. The forensic specialists were able to match the handwriting to him. His love of Mary and his determination to gain her had, in the end, cost him his life. The evidence found in Mary's apartment spoke for itself; Mary Clark was definitely Ronald Long and Edward Williams´murderer. Finally they could identify the first victim and inform his family and friends.

...

Four days after her lifesaving surgery Mary Clark was finally transferred to the hospital station of L.A. State Prison. She recovered well from her injuries but continued to refuse to talk. Mary was as silent as the grave. She was scheduled to be moved into a psychiatric ward where she was scheduled to undergo several test to evaluate her state of mind and to figure out if she was stable enough to stand trial and if she was criminally accountable.

In the meantime, Don's team had done a great job by uncovering large parts of Mary Clark´s past. Examination of cold case files was finally successful. Mary had lived with her mother Maria Sophia and her little brother, Mickey, in a small town in Idaho. Ten years ago Mary had disappeared without a trace. Neighbours had found Mickey Clark´s body in the backyard, his head smashed in and his whole face covered in blood. They immediately had called the police. The officers had found Maria Clark lying strangled on the sofa in the living-room. There was no sign of Mary. All investigations and the search for the young girl had hit a dead end. In the progress of the investigation neighbours had confessed that mother and daughter had got along pretty well. Now and then they´d had their differences, but nothing extraordinary. But when Mickey was born, everything changed. Mary was almost 14 years old then, a beautiful teenager, who needed the love and understanding of her mother to get through adolescence. But it all went wrong. Mickey had been a late pregnancy for Maria Clark and she had blossomed in her renewed role as a mother. She'd given all her attention, time and love to her little baby and had abandoned her daughter completely. Despite all that Mary had adored her little brother beyond words. But Mickey had had just eyes for his mother who´d apotheosized him. Witnesses had stated that mother and son had even ganged up on the girl, as far as a three-year-old toddler was able to do so. Mickey had just done what his mother had told him. He'd ignored his sister, had stayed away from her and in the end he really had hated her, just because his beloved mother had wanted it.

Don shuddered and wondered what had gone wrong in that family. He turned through the scales of the report till he found the family photo. He had looked at it so often in the last few days that he knew every detail by heart. But it still shocked him to his bones everytime he looked into the sparkling eyes of the dark, curly-haired little boy. Mickey Clark was the very image of Charlie at the age of three. With shaking hands he put the picture back in place and closed the folder. _'I nearly lost him to this maniac.' _He shook his head to clear his thoughts. His team was still looking out for traces of Mary Clark. A teenager couldn't travel through this country without leaving a trail; there must be traces of her. They had to cover Mary's last ten years. And only god knew what they would find.

Megan entered the bullpen. She spied Don sitting at his desk staring unfocused into the air. The female agent cleared her throat.

"Hey Don, shouldn't you be at home? Wasn't Charlie released yesterday?" The young woman looked straight at her boss raising an inquiring eyebrow.

Don shrugged." Yeah, I just wanted to take another look at this one." He lifted the folder a little.

"Oh, Don, come on, you know the report by heart. We'll let you know when something new shows up." She laid her hand in a friendly way on his arm." So what is it?"

Don smirked; he could never hide a thing from Megan. "It's just, well I don't know." Don struggled with himself. "I was just thinking that we'll probably never find out what really happened and why."

"Yeah, maybe." Megan had noticed the sadness in Don's voice, but there wasn't much she could do to comfort him. She pulled her blond hair back and sat down on the edge of Don's desk.

"Well, Merrick called..."

Don raised his head and locked eyes with his agent.

"The district attorney has let him know that Mary is declared not criminally accountable. Dr. Sullivan, head of the "Sun Valley Clinic for mental disease" has given his report. The assessor believes that Clark had experienced a psychotic break in her childhood, which caused her mental disorder. Clark is absolutely focused on her brother Mickey. She sees him in almost every man with curls and wants to be loved by them. And when it didn't work out the way she planned it, she killed them; just like she killed her brother Mickey, I guess." Don gasped, he didn't need a degree to see that, reading the FBI-report was enough. Megan squeezed her eyes and continued. "Dr. Sullivan wants her to be moved to his clinic for further treatment. He thinks he can help her."

Don looked stunned. Somehow he had awaited this turn but now he couldn't deal with it. The assassin would get away with murder because of her childhood. Don knew he was being unfair, but he just didn´t care.

Megan read Don's thought in his eyes, which had darkened until they were almost black.

"We have to be patient, Don. The prognosis is that Clark will likely recover enough to stand trial."

"And then? What does it change, Megan? She's still the bitch who wanted to kill Charlie." Don shook his head in disbelief. "What should I tell him? Mary is crazy; she just didn't know what she was doing. And therefore she will never pay for the things she had done. Megan, she killed at least three people her in L.A. and we have no idea what she´s done in the last ten years. Maybe she killed her family too." Don had talked himself into rage.

Megan sighed. "Well, unfortunately it's the truth and I'm sure Charlie will understand."

"Damn, Megan. She nearly killed him. She was after him, three times he was close to death. What should he understand?"

"I know Don." Megan laid her arm around his shoulder. "Keep cool, okay? Merrick wants us to process the case further. He wants everything we can find out, he wants a waterproof case just in case."

Don nodded. "Just in case... great." A few minutes ago Don had been happy with the knowledge that Mary was out of his brother´s way no matter where and how. But now, the image of her sitting in a hospital and being pampered because her childhood had been so bad, didn't sit well with him.

Megan could see Don's struggle. "Don't worry, Don. No matter what she will never be free again. Charlie is safe."

Don looked her in the eyes. "You can bet on that."

A smile played around Megan's mouth. There he was again, the older overprotective brother. It really felt good to see that some things never changed.

"So how's Charlie doing?" Megan changed the subject.

Don couldn't stop a grin and his dark brown eyes lit up again.

"Considering the circumstances, pretty good. He's still messed up, but staying on the couch is already boring him - so Dad gave him some work to do."

Megan's smile grew at the news. " That's good and how's he dealing with the threat against him?" Megan knew that Charlie had the tendency to ignore critical situations and problems. He used to bury himself in the math. She wondered how he was taking it this time.

Don's smile faded a little and Megan feared for the worse.

"Well that's another matter, Megan. He always tries to keep his emotions at bay but I hope dad and I can talk him into seeing a therapist."

"That would be for the best. If you like I can work out a list of therapists for him. Charlie can take his pick; he can try more than one to find out who's the best one for him."

Don nodded in agreement. "That's good. I appreciate that, thanks."

Don rose to his feet dropping the file onto his desk. "I'm heading home."

Megan slipped from the desk and clapped Don's shoulder." Okay, and best wishes to Charlie and Alan. How about Colby, David and me stop by in a few days to check on Charlie ourselves?"

Don and Megan´s grins were trying to outshine each other. "Thanks, Megan."

Don waved good-bye and finally left the office. Megan sighed taking the file from Don's desk. They would keep processing Mary Clark's case. No way the woman would come through. If necessary they would turn every stone in the USA to find the smallest piece of evidence against her.

Pressing the file to her chest she walked to her desk. She placed the file in the first drawer always in reach. It was all she could do for now. Megan sat down and began to write out the list for Charlie.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

A/N:Finally the last chapter!

Thanks so much for sticking with the story and all the great reviews. It´s amazing.

A huge thank you to jonsmom14, monkeydluffynaruto and starfishyeti for their beta-skills, advices and support.

THANK YOU!

The stalker

by elessar73

*** 34. chapter: Back to life part2 ***

Don arrived at the Craftsman. He turned off the engine of his black SUV and just sat there and stared through the front windshield. The old house with all his childhood memories, memories of his beloved mother, the nice front yard with its trees and flowers - it was all so peaceful, so perfect. But Don knew that this was all an illusion, within a moment the friendly scenario could change, turning into a nightmare.

Don sighed. 'F_or now everything is good again.'_ He clung to the hope that it would remain that way; he would do anything to make sure it did. He grabbed the small box from the seat beside him and a small grin appeared on his face. _'Charlie'll be surprised.' _He entered the house and walked straight into the living room. He expected Charlie to be lyingon the couch, but to his great surprise the couch was empty. A knitted blanket was the only proof that someone had been sleeping there.

"Dad, Charlie!" Don called out as he crossed the living room.

"In the kitchen, Donnie," Alan answered his son.

Don walked in looking around but finding no signs of his brother. "Hi Dad. Where's Charlie?" He couldn't hide his concern. Alan turned toward him clapping him softly on the shoulder.

"At the koi pond." Alan shrugged his shoulders. "Where else?"

"But shouldn't he be lying down and resting, Dad?" Don's concern grew. "I mean he was stabbed just a few days ago and..."

"Donnie," Alan interrupted his older son´s verbal fears and grinned sheepishly. "You're worse than me."

Don frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Charlie is doing fine and I don't think that some fresh air could do any harm to him."

Don pressed his lips tight together, considering his father's opinion. Finally he grinned and let out a deep breath. "I guess you're right Dad."

Don stepped to the window and looked outside. Charlie sat at the pond staring alternately at the water or at his lap. Don strained his eyes, but couldn't make out what he was looking at. He wondered what was so interesting there.

"So," Alan addressed his son handing him a bottle of beer. "Any news about Mary Clark today?"

Don gratefully grabbed the beer and took a sip. "Yeah. There's nothing at the moment. She's too far gone. She´s going to be moved into the " Sun Valley", a psychiatric hospital with a high security wing for further treatment."

" Sun Valley? That sounds more like a holiday camp."

Don stared at his father with his mouth open.

"Well, at least she's out of Charlie's way and that's some real good news, Donnie."

"What?" Don couldn't follow his Dad train of thought.

"Well, she's been put away and Charlie didn't have to testify. I think that's good."

Don smiled. "Yeah. Somehow I haven't seen it that way."

He tapped his old man's shoulder and stepped into the yard. Alan watched as he approached Charlie and then turned back to prepare dinner. He was making his famous lasagna, something both of his sons enjoyed. The last time they had it was the beginning of Charlie's horror and Alan figured that it was the best meal to end it.

...

"Hey buddy," Don greeted his brother and sat down next to him. He frowned when he realized that Charlie was balancing his laptop on his knees. Curiously he glanced at the monitor, but when he realized that Charlie hadn't answered his greeting he looked directly at his face.

Charlie's head was bent and Don could bet that he saw tears squeezing out of the corner of his eyes.

"Charlie, are you okay?" He asked concerned never looking away from his brother.

Charlie nodded his head and sniffled. "No," he answered in a hoarse voice making his nod a lie. Charlie lifted his head and looked with red-rimmed eyes at his older brother.

Don took in a deep breath when concern overwhelmed him. "God Charlie, what is it? Are you in pain? Should I call a doctor?" Don laid an arm around Charlie's shoulder protectively and pulled him closer.

Charlie couldn't help but grin at Don's behavior. _'And I always thought that Dad was__ a J__ewish mom.'_

"Nothing like that, Don." the young professor tried to calm his brother down.

But Don had a hard time believing Charlie's words."So, what is it Buddy? Talk to me." Don dug deeper.

Charlie cleared his throat. "It's Amita," he croaked a little. He swallowed down his tears and cleared his throat. "She's not coming back to me."

The words hit Don like a punch. He felt rage built up in the pit of his stomach. _'What was Amita thinking abandoning __his brother?'_ Don clenched his hands and tried to stay calm. "What does this mean, Charlie?"

Charlie looked at him with his puppy dog eyes and Don felt his heart break inside. He hated to see his brother getting hurt. Charlie had endured so much in the last few weeks. The last thing he needed right now was to be left behind by the woman he loved so much. Don felt like hitting someone really hard. Suddenly, he felt a touch on his fist. He looked down and saw Charlie's hand above his own.

"It's okay, Donnie. I can handle it."

"Oh, really," he asked sarcastically. "Because I can't handle it."

"I can see that."

Don smirked. "Well seeing you in tears isn't the best thing to keep me relaxed." He slumped down beside his little brother and together they sat for a while in silence.

"So tell me what happened." Don finally broke the spell; he needed to know what was going on with his brother.

"She met her first big love again," Charlie explained in a whisper. "They fell again for each other. And, and Amita wants to give it a try."

Tears shot back into Charlie's eyes. He set his jaw stubbornly and wiped them away with the back of his hands.

"I'm sorry, Buddy." Don mumbled while he controlled his rage.

"Yeah, me too, but I'll be fine."

"I know buddy. We'll help you through it no matter what."

Charlie nodded and leaned heavily against Don's shoulder. Don wrapped his arm around him holding him tight.

After a while Don cleared his throat. "There's something else we need to talk about."

Charlie shifted in his seat searching for his brother´s eyes. "What about?"

"Mary Clark."

Charlie's body tensed just at the sound of her name. Don rubbed his brother's back. "No need to worry. There will be no trail against her, for now."

Charlie's eyes grew wide. "N-n-no?" He stammered. "I don't have to testify then?"

"Well, not for now. Mary´s too far gone. She'll stay under surveillance and get specialised treatment. Every three months she'll have to undergo an examination to check her state of mind. So, there is still a chance of a trial, if she gets better."

Charlie nodded. "I understand."

"Don't worry. If it comes to a trial we'll be ready. She'll get her punishment."

Don grabbed his brother's shoulder. "You're safe, Charlie. No matter what I'll keep you safe."

A genuine smile crept on Charlie's face, dark eyes sparkling. "I know Donnie, I know."

"That's good."

Don pulled his brother back into a hug. "What do you think about you seeing a therapist?"

"Maybe..." Charlie answered.

Don raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He couldn't believe it. His brother was never that easy when it came to emotional issues.

"Yeah, at least I can give it a try."

"That's good." Don felt happy and tussled his brother's hair. Everything would be fine again. "Here, this is for you." Don handed the small box to him.

"What is it?" Charlie asked curiously.

"You're the genius. Figure it out."

Charlie couldn't hold on any longer. It felt like Christmas when he opened the present. His dark eyes grew wide and began to sparkle when he stared at a key lying on blue velvet.

"Don?" Out of the corner of his eyes he looked at his brother. " What is it?"

"A key."

"Funny Don, funny. What for?"

"And apparently you're the genius." Don enjoyed the teasing his little brother. But finally he took pity on him. "It's for your car."

"My car?" Charlie asked in disbelief. "I think it's a wreck."

"It was. But a big brother miracle did the job."

Charlie glanced with awe at the big brother in question. "Thank you so much." He laid his arm around his brother and hugged him tight.

A soft breeze rustled through the trees and blew cooking smells from the house into the brothers´ direction.

Don's nose trickled a little. He took a deep breath in through his nose to get a better image. A smile crept on his face. "Mmmhhh. Guess what? Dad's lasagna is almost ready."

Charlie answered with a smile in his voice. "You're absolutely right, Bro..."

They rose to their feet and turned toward the house just at the moment when Alan appeared at the door calling his boys for dinner.

Arm in arm the brothers crossed the yard both knowing that they were protected and safe in the love they felt for each other.

THE END.

That´s the end, but will Mary Clark be locked up in psychiatric hospital forever? Can she forget about Charlie? And what happened when Alan and Don went on vacation and Charlie had to fight his demons alone. May Colby be the one to protect him from the threat lurking in the shadow?

Find out in: The stalker part 2


End file.
